Shadows
by Viperclaw1575
Summary: Her life was perfect. Until that day. When everything fell apart in young Shadow's life her paws were set on a new path, one she never thought that she would follow. Disclaimer, I am not Erin Hunter I own nothing but the plot and the characters. This is also published on Wattpad. The chapters do get longer. T cause idk if people think crap is a bad word and also for some violence.
1. Prologue

A light brown she-cat purred as she gazed at her 3 tiny kits who mewled quietly as they slept. There was a light gray she-cat who was a splitting image of her father, and a light brown tom who purred softly as he curled up closer to his mother's soft stomach, and then there was the little black she-cat. The she-cat's head suddenly shot up and her hackles raised as she heard footsteps coming toward her hidden clearing, a light gray head poked through the brambles and thorns that enclosed the small clearing and a voice grunted, "Did you _have to_ make such a small entrance? One would think that you're trying to keep me out!" the she-cat purred in amusement and replied, "Well maybe you shouldn't eat so many mice! Come, let's name our kits, Skystar."

By moonhigh they two cats had named their kits. The light gray she-cat had been named Storm, the light brown tom Birch, and the black she-cat Shadow. "They're perfect." purred Skystar, "I'll come visit soon, Leaf, I promise" Skystar then left to go back to his clan. Leaf looked down on her kits and soon fell asleep breathing in their sweet, milky scent.


	2. Chapter 1

"Rain! Can we please, please, please go out to play?" wailed three 3 day old kits. "I'm sorry kits," their mother Rain told the kits, "You're just too young, plus your father is going to visit today." replied their mother. "Well _I'm_ not going to sit around and do nothing!" thought Shadow. "Momma! I'm sleepy I'm going to take a nap." Shadow told her mother. "Okay Shadow." Rain said. Shadow smirked as she padded to the back of the den, "Ha! I tricked her!" Shadow purred. Shadow padded to her nest and quickly hauled a large rock away from the back of the den revealing a small tunnel just big enough for her to fit into. It was an escape tunnel. It wasn't quite finished yet though, so Shadow dove into the small tunnel and began to dig.

"Shadow! Shadow, your father's here!" Rain called crossly, "Come and say hello!" "Don't mind her Rain, I'm sure she just didn't get enough sleep last night, that thunderstorm sure kept me up!" Rain gave up with a huff and sighed, "You're always right, Skystar." turning away from the den she trotted back to the clearing and settled down to watch her kits play in the den and share tongues with her mate.

Meanwhile Shadow was busy tunneling through the earth, "Almost, there," she stabbed her paws ferociously into the dirt and suddenly she felt the breeze on her paw, "I did it!" she yowled happily in her mind. Shadow carefully widened the hole and a long gray _thing_ fell into the hole. Shadow stared at it and wondered, "What is that? Oh well at least I can use it to get out of this tunnel." Shadow backed into the tunnel slightly and then took off at a run, when she reached the thing she leapt up and landed on it, she then sunk her claws into the thing and clung on. "YEOUCH!" a voice yelped. The gray thing began to lift up with Shadow still clinging onto it. Shadow watched wide-eyed as she was lifted out of the hole and into the air, a few heartbeats later a large gray face appeared and stared at her in shock. Shadow gave a squeak and shut her eyes tight and waited for the creature to kill her.

"What's wrong Skystar?" Rain asked worriedly. "something just bit my tail!" he replied with a wince, "I'm going to try to pull it out while it's still on my tail. Get ready to kill it when I get pull it out." Rain nodded grimly and watched the hole as Skystar slowly and painfully lifted his tail out of the hole. Rain watched as a small kitten was… wait! A kitten? Rain darted forward and snatched Shadow from her father's tail and shook her while hissing, "What were _you_ trying to do? Escape the den? Were you trying to go into the forest _without my permission_!? You could have been-" "Rain, stop it, you're making the poor kit deaf." Skystar said, "Now tell me who this little kit is."

Shadow stared at this huge gray cat that stood in front of her and was talking to her mother, suddenly she heard him say "Now tell me who this little kit is." Shadow knew that he meant she and she shrank back fearing the worst. Her mother sighed and beckoned her to come closer, "Shadow, this is Skystar, your father, Skystar this is Shadow your adventurous daughter. Who is going back to the den _right now_." Shadow fled to avoid the rest of her mother's wrath.

When Shadow got back to the den her littermates immediately leapt to meet, showering her with their questions. Temporarily distracted from her troubles, Shadow eagerly told Birch and Storm about her tunneling adventure, "-and then she sent me back." Shadow finished. "Cool! Is the tunnel still there?!" squeaked Storm. "It's there but I'm sure that our mom is watching it." "Mousedung." grumped Birch, " I wanted to see the world." Just then the kits heard their mother calling for them, asking them to come out and say goodbye. They squeaked in excitement and quickly dashed out of the den and stared at the world with wide eyes. "Goodbye, Shadow, Birch and Storm, I'll come visit soon, Rain." meowed Skystar as he touched noses with his kits and mate. "Bye!" chorused the kits. Skystar purred and then slipped out of the clearing leaving Rain alone with her kits.


	3. Chapter 2

A moon later Shadow and her littermates were now a moon old and according to their mother they were old enough to learn how to hunt for themselves. Their father disagreed saying that they should be six moons old when they began to hunt. Shadow crouched in the shadows of their den and listened to her parents argue about when they should learn how to hunt. Her father eventually gave in and agreed, although he insisted that he brought his deputy Twigclaw, who knew about Rain, so that there would be a mentor for each kit. Her mother agreed and then her father left, calling out as he left, "I'll be back by sunhigh with Twigclaw." "ok." meowed my mother as he left. I immediately took advantage of my mother's distraction and quickly slipped out of the den and met up with my waiting littermates. "Did he agree?!" squeaked Birch. "Yes!" I whispered. "YES!" yowled Storm and Birch together defeating the purpose of my whisper. I told them about everything I heard when I eavesdropped while we waited for our father to get back with Twigclaw.

True to his word our father returned by sunhigh with Twigclaw. The three kits swiftly gathered around the two cats firing off question after question, "Who's going to be my mentor?!" squealed Storm, " Who am I getting?!" yowled Birch Shadow just watched tail twitching deep in thought, "Twigclaw looks strict…but I don't want my parents to mentor me…maybe I don't need a mentor! Yes. I'll just train myself." Shadow smirked, pleased with herself. She sauntered over to her father and Twigclaw and casually meowed, "Twigclaw can go back to your clan now, I won't be needing a mentor." Shadow noted that Twigclaw narrowed his eyes at this comment and hissed, "You think you've got it together, _kit_? Well I can bet that you _**don't**_. Skystar I'll mentor this one myself." Shadow rolled her eyes and stalked away. A few heartbeats later Twigclaw as carrying a writhing yowling bundle of black fur out into the forest.

Shadow padded through grouchily forest with her "mentor" suddenly Twigclaw stopped and meowed," Can you hear that mouse?" " Of course I can." snorted Shadow." Then stalk it, _owlbrain_." taunted Twigclaw. Shadow deftly settled into a perfect hunter's crouch and began to stalk the mouse, careful to not make a noise. Shadow secretly hoped that her new mentor was proud of her. She had never gotten much attention from her parents because her father didn't visit often and her mother was often worrying about her littermates and scolding her when she got into trouble, none the less Shadow still loved them, they were her family after all. She crouched watching the mouse attentively and then Twigclaw purposely snapped a branch and the mouse began to bolt. Shadow hissed in frustration and swiftly leapt at a tree, using it as a springboard and landing neatly on the fleeing mouse. She killed it with a quick bite on the neck. Twigclaw nodded at her catch and said, "well we're off to a good start." at this moment Shadow knew that she would love having Twigclaw as her mentor.

Shadow trained hard with Twigclaw and even harder when he wasn't there to train her. As a result she became a much better hunter and fighter than her littermates. When Shadow was two moons old she was ready to have her final assessment. She passed the hunting assessment with ease and her own father was her opponent in the fighting assessment. Right before the assessment began Twigclaw pulled Shadow aside and swiftly told her this, "Sometimes a cat can be like prey." Shadow blinked and asked, "What does that mean?" Twigclaw didn't answer only wishing her good luck. Shadow stepped into the training ring aware of her mother's worried expression and the jealous expressions on her littermates faces. Skystar stepped into the ring and called the assessment to begin.

Skystar lunged but Shadow saw him coming much slower, she jumped neatly aside and slashed her sheathed claws at his head, cuffing him around the ears. There was a snort of amusement coming from her mother's mouth as she watched her mate, the best fighter in his clan, get beaten by his daughter. Skystar's eyes widened in surprise as he got cuffed he spun around and vaulted over his daughter's head to land perfectly behind her. Shadow whirled around quickly but she knew that he had her in a good position, her mind raced with frantic thought as she tried to think of a tactic to get herself out of the situation. Suddenly she remembered her mentor's words, " _Sometimes a cat can be like prey._ " Shadow finally understood, as Skystar charged sure of his victory she leapt at a tree and sprung off of it, landing on her father's back and using her momentum to shove his muzzle into the ground. Shadow quickly dug all four claws into the ground to keep her father down and grabbed his scruff, biting down slightly so that he knew that she had him in an inescapable position. Skystar finally sighed, " I have lost." Shadow leapt up with joy yowling, "I did it!" she slipped over to the side of the side of the ring where her mentor waited a fiery pride was in his eyes as he purred, "Great job Shadow."


	4. Chapter 3

Shadow trailed around the den and clearing unhappily. She was unhappy because her mentor Twigclaw had stopped coming to visit. Her father told her that it was because he was mentoring another cat, a tom named Hawkpaw. Shadow growled annoyed and decided that if Twigclaw couldn't visit her, she would visit him.

" Mom! Dad! I'm going to go visit Twigclaw!" Shadow yowled as she slipped out of the clearing. She heard no answer so she guessed that she was allowed to go. There was only one problem, Shadow didn't even _know_ how to find the Thunderclan camp, much less find Twigclaw. She quickly solved that problem by finding her father's scent and following it straight to a large clump of brambles and thorns. Shadow followed the wall until she found a hole in the camp entrance and slipped in.

Immediately a cat leapt on her and began scratch her. Shadow didn't allow the cat to feel accomplished as she quickly flung her opponent upwards, flinging them farther than a normal moon old kit should be able to. Shadow lifted her head and gasped in amazement. She saw a large camp surrounded by brambles for protection with a lot of room in the inside. There were cats all around her more than she had ever seen in her life, and all of them were looking at her amazedly. A light sandy colored she- cat stepped forward and asked, "What are you doing in the Thunderclan camp?" "Looking for Twigclaw." Shadow answered. The she-cat paused and finally said, " Fine, but you have to tell us who you are and how you are so strong and well trained." "After I find Twigclaw." Shadow promised. She left before they could say a word.

Shadow slipped through the forest in search of her old mentor. Soon she heard the sounds of a scuffle by the river, she darted through the trees and gasped as she saw a patrol of umm Stream? No, Lake? No, wait River! Riverclan warriors attacking two warriors by the river. She raced toward them and began to claw at the Riverclan warriors. Soon she saw a brown speckled gray tom calling orders to the Riverclan warriors. Shadow flattened her ears and slashed her enemy on the forehead effectively blinding the tom and sprinted at the tom and leapt pinning him to the ground. "Stop!" Shadow yowled all cats Riverclan and Thunderclan stopped their battle to look at her, "Riverclan, if you don't leave Thunderclan territory right now I will kill this cat." Shadow saw emotions rolling through the Riverclan cats eyes, first fear then stubbornness and finally determination. The Riverclan cats paid no heed to her and hauled the two cats that they had been fighting to the front of their line. Shadow gasped as she saw that one of the cats was Twigclaw, his pelt was ripped and he swayed on his paws as he tried to stay upright, the other cat was a dark brown tom who seemed to be trying to keep Twigclaw from falling down. Shadow guessed that this was Hawkpaw, Twigclaw's new apprentice. "If you don't release Troutstar we'll kill these two cats. Just give up kit!" that was the last straw for Shadow, sure she was only three moons old but that didn't mean that she was a kit! She sunk he teeth down into the cat's throat until she felt blood trickling onto her paws. Then she turned to meet the astonished and terrified gazes of the Riverclan cats

" I am Shadow, a warrior of Thunderclan. Come back across that border and I will kill more than just one cat." the Riverclan cats murmured terrifiedly amongst themselves for a while then they released Twigclaw and Hawkpaw. Just then Shadow heard a rasping cough coming from behind which was impossible because she had killed the Troutstar cat, wait Trout _star_ how could she have been so stupid. A leader had nine lives, she had only killed one of his lives. Shadow made her decision on what to do with Troutstar. She fastened her teeth into his scruff and dragged him to his clanmates who dipped their heads and began to help him get back to their camp. After they left Shadow ran toward her old mentor and meowed, "Are you ok Twigclaw?" then a heavy thing slammed into her and she flipped and slashed at the cat who had just attacked her. She had Hawkpaw pinned and immobile. "Stop trying to injure me and start helping my- our mentor to camp." Hawkpaw blinked in surprise then dipped his head in agreement.

When Shadow and Hawkpaw stumbled into camp with Twigclaw the cats immediately sprang into action, the medicine cats took Twigclaw to their den and began treating him then they drew Hawkpaw away to ask him about what had happened and oh of course, they threw Shadow out of their camp! Really! After all she had done to help the two warriors! Shadow tried to shake it off and focused on getting back to the clearing and telling her father about what had happened to his deputy.

When Shadow went back and told her father about what had happened he immediately ran back to check on his deputy saying that he would be back soon. Shadow curled into her nest and fell asleep still worrying about her mentor.


	5. Chapter 4

Shadow woke to the sound of someone quietly calling her name, "Shadow! Shadow! Get up! Mom says there's a fox!" Shadow groggily blinked at Birch until she realized the meaning of his words. She leapt up and ran toward her mother and called, "Where's the fox mom?" she asked, "It's out there." said her mother. Shadow squinted at the woods and saw a large russet colored blob moving through the forest. It seemed to be sniffing at the ground, tracking their scent. "What are we supposed to do?" hissed Shadow, "I'll run out and distract it, then you and your littermates will run for that safe den that we made for emergencies like this." Shadow stared at her mother as if she'd grown a second head, "No way! I'm can fight! I'll help you fight the fox while Storm and Birch run for safety!" Shadow insisted. They argued for a few heartbeats before Shadow's mom managed to convince the stubborn cat to stay with her littermates. A few moments later the whole family was clustered near the entrance to their clearing and their mother prepared to give the word.

"Three- two- one- GO!" the cats ran out from their home and bolted into the forest, Shadow's mother split off to face the fox while Shadow, Storm and Birch ran for the safe den. They were so close, then Shadow heard a pained shriek pierce through the forest, her mother. Shadow tuned out her littermates as they tried to get her to turn around to get her to go into the safe den, but she ignored them and turned her paws toward her mother, and the fox. Shadow broke into a run and ran to her old home. There she found the fox standing over the still body of her mother. Shadow let loose a heart-wrenching wail and threw herself at the fox, blindly clawing at the fox's face and pelt. She was partially aware of her littermates running into the clearing and wailing at the sight of their mother and then throwing themselves at the fox. Shadow did notice when the fox swung his paw at Storm who was frozen with fear, Shadow did the only thing that she could. She jumped in front of her sister taking the blow that was meant for her. Shadow was flung through the air by the blow and smashed headfirst into a rock at the end of the clearing. She saw the fox swing around and claw Storm and then everything went black.

Shadow blinked and saw a huge face staring at her concernedly, she squinted as the world came back into focus and she realized that the cat was her father. "Shadow! Shadow are you alright?" her father asked, "I think I'm ok." replied Shadow. She tried to pull herself into a sitting position but fell back as a sharp pain ran through one of her hind legs and she noticed that her hind leg had a huge slash in it. "I-I can't get up," Shadow admitted her father gently picked her up by her scruff and began to take her somewhere, "Where are we going?" asked Shadow, "I'm taking you back to Thunderclan to get treated by our medicine cat Fernshine." her father answered. Shadow nodded and just watched as the trees went by as her father took her towards the Thunderclan camp. A huddled shape, wait, a huddled shape? "Skystar!" Shadow yowled, "There's a cat in there!" Skystar stopped and put Shadow down so he could look into the underbrush. As soon as he saw what was in the makeshift den he leapt back with a yowl of alarm, "What? What's in there?!" Shadow questioned urgently, "It-it's-it's your littermates."

Shadow wailed in shock and painfully managed to limp over to see. The huddled shape was actually two cats, Storm and Birch. Storm was clearly dead, marked by a horrible throat wound and Shadow thought Birch was dead until she saw the faint rise and fall of his flank. Skystar bent down and gently picked up his son then he looked at Shadow questioningly, silently asking if she could make it on her own Shadow answered by standing and staring at her father until he started to move forward. Shadow took one last look at her sister and then slowly followed her father.

When they got to the Thunderclan camp the cats just stared at their leader and the cats that came with him. Shadow just glared at them until they stopped staring at her, sending out a subconscious message telling them to look away. She wearily followed her father until he stopped at the mouth of a den that was next to a shallow stream. A light gray she cat stood at the mouth of the den watching, finally she spoke, "Bring them in, I'll take care of them." Skystar dipped his head in gratitude and lead the way into the den. Shadow watched as Skystar gently set Birch in one of the nests and she soon followed, collapsing into the nest next to her brother as her strength finally gave away. She watched as Skystar strode across the clearing and leapt onto a huge rock that jutted out of the dirt in the middle of the clearing, he told everyone what had happened he ended his speech with the announcement that he was going back to find Storm and Rain's body.

Shadow sighed and turned to watch Fernshine treat her brother's wounds. They were a lot worse than Shadow had first thought they were. The fox had clawed him up really badly and it was clear that he would never be able to see again, his stomach was clawed up and his tail was just a stump. Shadow leaned over and whispered, "I'm so sorry, if I hadn't charged back out there none of this would have happened." she rested her head on her paws and soon fell asleep.

When Shadow woke she heard a familiar voice calling for her to wake up. She blinked and purred as she saw her old mentor, Twigclaw, her purr died in her throat as she saw the look on his face. "What happened Twigclaw?" she meowed worriedly. Twigclaw just beckoned her to come look out into the clearing. When she stepped out into the clearing she saw her mother and sister lying in the middle of the clearing as still as the ground. Shadow let out a wail as she raced into the clearing and pressed her muzzle into their fur trying to breath in their scent for one last time. Shadow was only slightly aware of her father settling next to her and mourning their lost family.


	6. Chapter 5

Shadow woke in the morning when the elders were ready to take the bodies out to be buried. Her father had already retreated to his den to mope but Shadow refused to leave her mother and sister's side until they had been laid to rest in their final resting places. Then she returned to Thunderclan's camp to look over her remaining family members, Birch was sleeping restlessly in the medicine cat's den and Skystar was going about his usual work with. Shadow decided to go tell her father that she would like to become a warrior of Thunderclan.

At sunhigh Skystar leapt onto the Leader's rock and called the clan to a meeting, Shadow started to go out into the clearing to join the meeting but was shoved back by a wiry gray she-cat who meowed, "Skystar said all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey," she scoffed, " _you're_ too young and too mousebrained to catch your own tail." Shadow responded by unsheathing her claws and leaping at the annoying she-cat but before she could do any major damage, like slitting the cat's throat, a brown blur rammed into them and shoved them apart while hissing, "Wrenpaw! You're too old to be acting like a kit!" the she-cat Wrenpaw flattened her ears embarrassedly as Hawkpaw scolded her but Shadow just stood and stalked out into the clearing ignoring the two cats. Shadow didn't pay much attention to the meeting until Skystar called her forward and made her and made a an apprentice, Shadowpaw, her mentor would be Twigclaw until she took the warrior's assessment. As Shadowpaw stepped forward to touch noses with her mentor she caught Hawkpaw looking at her venomously as if saying, "He's my mentor not yours." Shadowpaw just ignored him and basked in the light of being a new apprentice.

After the ceremony Twigclaw took Shadowpaw and Hakwpaw out on a hunting patrol. When they got to the place where they would be hunting Twigclaw said, "Meet me back here at sundown, I have set some standards for you two. Hawkpaw," at this Hawkpaw sat up proudly, "You must bring back at least three pieces of prey and Shadowpaw I expect you to bring back at least five-," "WHAT?!" yowled Hawkpaw, "You expect her," at this he waved his paw at Shadow, "to catch more prey than me!?" "Yes, Hawkpaw I expect her to catch more prey than you because you are a new apprentice, and since you have such a problem with her you can go and hunt with her." Shadowpaw hissed and then stalked toward her area and then looked over her shoulder and called, "Hey Hawk _dung_ are you coming or not?" Hawkpaw hissed annoyedly and slowly walked toward Shadowpaw.

When the duo saw or rather scented their first piece of prey Shadowpaw immediately settled into a hunting crouch and began to stalk the rabbit which was very plump. Shadowpaw was almost on it when Hawkpaw snapped a stick and the rabbit fled, but Shadowpaw was prepared for this and she swiftly leapt on a tree and sprung off of it and landed neatly on the rabbit. She grabbed the prey and trotted back to Hawkpaw with her head held high.

When the two young cats returned at sundown they were hauling a pile of prey and chatting with each other. Shadowpaw had stopped calling Hawkpaw Hawkdung and Hawkpaw had lost his hostility. The two weren't quite "friends" but they seemed to have a grudging respect for each other which meant that they weren't snapping at each other. "Twigclaw," Shadowpaw called, "did we catch enough prey?" "You sure did," Twigclaw meowed impressedly. In all Shadowpaw and Hawkpaw had caught 2 mice, 3 shrews, 1 thrush, 3 squirrels, and 2 rabbits. When they returned to camp all the cats turned to look at the amount of prey that the duo had caught.

That night as Shadowpaw prepared her new nest Wrenpaw walked by and meowed, "So, the little kitty manages to catch some prey, how did _you_ actually catch? 1? Or maybe 2?" Shadowpaw turned and stared at Wrenpaw defiantly and replied, "I caught 7 pieces of the prey we brought back. How many can you catch?" when Wrenpaw didn't respond Shadowpaw smirked and continued to create her nest. When she had finished she trotted over to the medicine cat's den and checked on Birch. He was awake this time and when Shadowpaw said hi he turned and looked at her or actually it just looked like he was looking at her, Shadowpaw knew that he was blind. His eyes were milky colored , a sure sign that he was blind, and his tail was wrapped in herbs. Shadowpaw filled her brother in on what had happened until Fernshine came to tell her to let her patient rest. Shadowpaw returned to the apprentice's den and fell asleep.

That night Shadowpaw woke in her dream, her mother awaited her, she was just a shimmery figure of a cat but she was still recognizable. She beckoned Shadowpaw to follow her calling, "Follow me Shadowpaw, I have a message and a warning for you." Shadowpaw followed amazedly. Her mother stopped in a starry clearing with a starlit pool in the middle. Her mother sat and then said," I have consulted with the other cats of Starclan and their message is, 'Whatever happens it was meant to be'" "What's that supposed to mean?" Shadowpaw complained, "Can't they just tell me what they mean instead of talking in riddles?" Shadowpaw's mother purred and replied, "Don't worry dear, all will be revealed in time. Now here's my warning, don't let this prophecy rule your life or everything will fall apart." Shadowpaw nodded and the pressed up against her mother and meowed, "Oh mother, I miss you and Storm!" Her mother purred but she looked sad, "I must go soon daughter, you will be waking up soon, but remember, I'm proud of you." and with that she faded away. A moment later Shadowpaw awoke in the apprentice's den to the sound of Wrenpaw's annoying voice.

Shadowpaw trained and trained, soon Twigclaw managed to convince one of the other warriors to give Shadowpaw her warrior's assessment. That warrior was Sandfire, the light sandy colored she-cat who questioned her when Shadowpaw had first come to Thunderclan searching for Twigclaw. Sandfire trotted over and meowed, "Well? Let's go." Shadowpaw dipped her head and followed Sandfire with one last look at Twigclaw and Hawkpaw who were watching her go. Sandfire awaited, "Let's begin."


	7. Chapter 6

Sandfire first pulled Shadowpaw aside and meowed, "You'd better not prove me wrong, kit. Got it?" Shadowpaw nodded, while silently seething inside. Then Sandfire turned her loose for the hunting assessment. Shadowpaw slipped through the woods silently and soon caught 14 pieces of prey, she pounced on a few more and then turned toward the bushes and meowed, "I know that you're in there and I know who you are. Leave now and I'll spare your lives." the bushes rattled as a bunch of cowards scuttled out of the bushes and fled toward home. Shadowpaw smirked and caught 2 more pieces of prey and announced to Sandfire, "I've caught 20 pieces of prey, I'm done with the hunting assessment." the bushes rattled and Sandfire stepped out she said, "Good job Shadowpaw, the next assessment is fighting." she paused and pulled her aside and told her, "You made me have to do a moon of dawn patrols because you didn't catch **exactly** 15 pieces of prey!" Sandfire snarled. "Sorry Sandfire." Shadowpaw said apologetically, "Don't do it again. Got it?" before Shadowpaw could answer she went on, "This time I bet that you would take down 5 opponents, don't fight any less than 5 opponents ok?" "I swear on Starclan." Shadowpaw said. Sandfire purred and then shoved Shadowpaw out into the clearing for the battle.

The first cat they threw at Shadowpaw was a scrawny tom named Antwhisker. He didn't stand a chance, Shadowpaw took him down in an instant. The next cat was Ravenfur, a sleek black pelted she-cat with a torn ear. She was a harder opponent but Shadowpaw still managed to beat her. Then they threw a strong gray she-cat called Stormclaw in and Shadowpaw quickly learned her weaknesses and took her down. The next cat actually stepped forward as a volunteer, it was Wrenpaw who bluntly announced, "I'll fight the _kitten_ , a pitiful little scrap couldn't possibly beat _me_." she flexed her muscles (even though there wasn't much to flex) and stepped into the clearing. Right before they started Shadowpaw noticed that Wrenpaw briefly glanced at Hawkpaw, she snorted as she realized that Wrenpaw was trying to get Hawkpaw's attention, "What a mousebrain." she thought. Out loud she meowed, "Well? Let's get on it Wren _kit_!"

Wrenpaw made the first move, running straight at Shadowpaw with a loud battle cry. Shadowpaw just simply stepped aside and Wrenpaw charged straight into a tree at the edge of the clearing with a loud thump. As she lay there stunned Shadowpaw went over and placed a paw on her neck trapping Wrenpaw. After Wrenpaw gave up Sandfire shoved Foxshade into the clearing. Shadowpaw knew that she would have to be careful while battling Foxshade because Foxshade was very sly. Just then a light went on in Shadowpaw's head and she smirked as she thought of the perfect tactic to use. After battling for about 5 minutes Shadowpaw fake collapsed, as if she was tired, which she wasn't. Foxshade thought that she was using the fake exhaustion technique so she carefully stalked around Shadowpaw slowly closing in. when she was half a tail length away and right behind Shadowpaw she thrust her hind legs out and they slammed into Foxshade, stunning her and making her land on her side. Then Shadowpaw calmly walked over and placed a paw on Foxshade's chest and gently bit her throat. Sandfire stepped forward and said, "That was amazing! Wonderful job Shadowp-" "Wait!" Shadowpaw called, "I can still take a few more opponents, maybe three." Sandfire's happy smile turned into an angry snarl as Shadowpaw said this, "Fine!" she spat, "Hawkpaw! Get in there!"

Shadowpaw watched as Hawkpaw stepped into the clearing and began to pace around nervously as he waited for her to strike. She watched carefully and swiftly leapt, pinning Hawkpaw to the ground and holding him there until he surrendered. "Another!" she yowled at Sandfire who looked like she was about to explode but instead she shoved Twigclaw into the clearing and smirked as if she was thinking that Shadowpaw wouldn't want to hurt her mentor. Shadowpaw just leapt at Twigclaw and pinned him easily. By this time Sandfire looked like she was going to bite someone's head off and Shadowpaw was proved right when she jumped into the clearing and hissed at Shadowpaw, "I'll be your last opponent. You little foxbrain!" then she leapt. Shadowpaw stepped aside but Sandifre lashed out with a paw and clawed Shadowpaw's ear, claws out. Blood dripped down Shadowpaw's face as she hissed and leapt at Sandfire and began to claw her without mercy.

The other cats stepped out of the way to avoid the screaming bundle of black and ginger fur that rolled by. Shadowpaw clawed Sandfire's stomach and Sandfire clawed Shadowpaw's face. After a long painful battle Shadowpaw stood victorious, on top of the pinned form of Sandfire. Blood and dust dripped off of her pelt and her breath came in sharp pants as she stood on Sandfire who grunted, "Lemme go! I forfeit!" Shadowpaw stepped off of Sandfire and sat down to take inventory of and clean her multiple wounds. She had a long scratch going down her face from her left eye to her chin, a nicked ear and multiple smaller scratches. Then Twigclaw and Hawkpaw appeared from the crowd and began to congratulate her on passing her assessment. She purred in reply and the worriedly asked, "Did I hurt any of you guys?" she relaxed as both Twigclaw and Hawkpaw shook their heads. Let's get you back to camp." Twigclaw meowed.

Fernshine looked very relieved to see Shadowpaw and after she patched her up she sent Shadowpaw to go see her brother saying that 'He had something important to tell her' Shadowpaw shrugged but went in to see her brother. When she got in Birch lifted his head and meowed, "Hi Shadowpaw." Shadowpaw meowed a greeting and told Birch all about her assessment and finished with asking, "What did you want to tell me?" Birch gulped and finally said, "imgonnabeamedicinectasaprentice" "What? Say it clearly." "I-am-going-to-be-a-medicine-cat's-apprentice!" Birch finally yowled. Shadowpaw sat back in surprise as Birch watched worriedly, waiting for her to give her approval. Shadowpaw's mind was spinning a medicine cat's apprentice? Well… maybe if Birch really wanted to… "Ok" Shadowpaw meowed, "You can be the medicine cat's apprentice." "Yay! Thank you Shadowpaw!" Birch cried. Just then a voice called, " All cat who are old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Leader's Rock for a clan meeting!" "C'mon Birch you can announce your decision to the clan." Shadowpaw meowed.

Shadowpaw stepped forward when Skystar called her forward and she listened as he called, "I, Skystar, leader of Thunderclan call on my ancestors to look down upon this cat. Shadowpaw, Do you promise to defend your clan at the cost of your life?" "Yes" "Then from now on you will be called Shadowblaze!" Shadowblaze leaned forward and licked Skystar's shoulder and he rested his muzzle on her head. Then she leapt off the Leader's Rock and listened to the clan cheer her new name, "Shadowblaze! Shadowblaze! Shadowblaze!" Twigclaw appeared out of the crowd with Hawkpaw he meowed, "Isn't it ironic that this was your second warrior's assessment but your first warriors ceremony?" Shadowblaze purred in amusement and told Twigclaw, "Well you were a great mentor both times!" Hawkpaw nodded and said, "You are a good mentor, Twigclaw! And congrats Shadowblaze!" just then a voice yelled, "Wait! I have something to announce!"

Everyone turned as Fernshine and Birch stepped forward. Fernshine announced, "Birch has decided to become my apprentice." Birch nodded and said, "I wasn't certain but a family member told me to pursue my dream and so, here I am now." Skystar nodded and said, "Birch you are now a medicine cat apprentice by the name of Birchpaw. Fernshine will teach you the ways of the medicine cats. The meeting is now over!"

That night as Shadowblaze sat at the camp entrance guarding the camp she heard muffled hisses coming from the forest. "Shut it Dungbreath! They'll hear you!" "Shut your fangholes you two! We have to get that kit who fights like a cat from Lionclan, the one they call Shadowpaw." Shadowblaze leaned forward to hear the rest of the conversation, "Antwhisker said that she's an apprentice so she has to be in that smaller den." Shadowblaze realized that these cats who were obviously from Shadowclan didn't know that Shadowblaze was now a warrior. They were expecting her to be in the apprentice's den fast asleep. Just then the cats in the woods gave a sharp cry, "Shadowclan! Attack!"


	8. Chapter 7

Shadowblaze yowled, "CAMP INVASION!" and threw herself into the camp entrance determined to prevent the Shadowclan warriors from entering the camp. She slashed blindly at the cats that were outside the camp walls, holding them back with her flailing claws. Suddenly one cat managed to get through and he turned on Shadowblaze, slashing at her, trying to dislodge her from her spot at the entrance to let his clanmates through the entrance so that they could get in and get what they came for. Then the cat vanished as suddenly as he came, Shadowblaze turned to see why he had stopped clawing her and she saw the cat was being pinned by Twigclaw who yowled, "Keep holding them off! I'll send Hawkpaw to help you! They're getting in through the walls!" and with that Twigclaw vanished back into the mass of cats. Shadowblaze continued to batter the writhing mass of cats outside the camp with her claws. A few heartbeats later Hawkpaw appeared and began to help her drive the enemy back, together they slashed at the enemy. Before long Shadowblaze's paws began to tire and she could tell that Hawkpaw was tiring too so she meowed, "Hawkpaw," "What?" "I have an idea," "What is it?" "It's the plan my mother used to help us escape the fox when I was young" "You're still young," "No, I'm a warrior now!" "A warrior who's younger than me!" "Fine whatever but, if I don't make it back tell Twigclaw that he was the best mentor any cat could have had," "Shadowblaze what are you planning?"

Shadowblaze yowled "Bye Hawkpaw" and with that Shadowblaze streaked out of the entrance yowling at the top of her lungs, "I'M SHADOWPAW! YOU CAN TAKE ME BACK TO YOUR CLAN IF YOU CAN CATCH ME!" she ran as fast as she could go ,which was fairly fast, toward the Shadowclan border. She stopped at the thunderpath, but first she made sure that her scent had went across the thunderpath. Then she darted up a nearby tree to see if her plan worked, it did, the Shadowclan cats barreled into the clearing and smelled her scent that she laid and followed it into their own territory. Shadowblaze slipped out of the tree and began her walk back to her clan. On her way back Shadowblaze decided to catch some prey, by the time she got back to the camp she had caught 5 mice and a thrush.

The minute Shadowblaze walked into camp she was met but three very angry cats. "YOU MOUSEBRAIN!" "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" "DO YOU HAVE BEES IN YOUR BRAIN'!?" finally Fernshine pushed into the group of cats and yowled, "Enough! Let poor Shadowblaze explain herself!" Shadowblaze sighed but eventually led the small group of cats to the medicine cat's den and explained why she did what she did and how she got away from the Shadowclan cats. After she finished her story the others sat in silence before Shadowblaze broke the silence by asking, "Why wasn't Skystar angry?" Birchpaw answered her, "You know how Skystar was so distant during those last few days before the fox attack right?" "Yeah," "Well… it turns out that Skystar was in love with another she-cat during those last few days. He came back that day to tell our mother that he was no longer her mate." Shadowblaze sat back and let those words sink in. she heard a rustle at the entrance and scented Skystar hiding out there. Her anger bubbled up, fierce and hot and she venomously hissed, "Well if Skystar wants to have a new mate he can have one! He's no father of mine!" and with that she stormed out of the den, out of the camp and into the forest where she swarmed up a tree and curled into a small hollow before she knew it Shadowblaze's exhaustion caught up with her and she fell into a restless sleep.

Shadowblaze woke to the sound of someone or something trying to climb up her tree. She quickly shook off the heavy drapes of sleep, unsheathed her claws and prepared to jump onto her intruder. Shadowblaze was about to leapt when a familiar voice called from below, "Wait! It's me, Hawkpaw! Please don't kill me," Shadowblaze sighed and meowed, "Fine I won't but what are you trying to do?" she asked as she watched Hawkpaw run at the tree over and over again, "I'm trying to climb it! What did you think I was trying to do?" "Well you look stupid" declared Shadowblaze as she gracefully slipped down to the ground, "Here, I'll show you." Shadowblaze demonstrated how you were supposed to grip the tree with your claws and slowly pull yourself up. Hawkpaw tried but he wasn't used to climbing trees and it took him 6 tries to even get slightly close to Shadowblaze. On his seventh try he managed to get to right beneath Shadowblaze and then he started to fall. Shadowblaze rolled her eyes and leaned down and grabbed Hawkpaw's scruff, hauling him up the last few tail lengths. "Don't look d-" Shadowblaze tried to warn Hawkaw but it was too late, Hawkpaw looked over the side and practically leapt back and clung to the branch with all four claws. Shadowblaze sighed, "Hawkpaw if you hook all of your claws into the tree you won't be able to move around." Shadowblaze sat next to Hawkpaw and started to slowly pry his claws out of the tree.

When Twigclaw came to get the two he found them leaping around the trees like squirrels, "Shadowblaze! Hawkpaw! Are you cats or squirrels?" Shadowblaze rolled her eyes and called back, "What do you want Twigclaw?" "Well I don't know if Hawkpaw wants to be an apprentice forever but if you don't come back to the clan right now Hawkpaw will miss his apprentice ceremony." Shadowblaze slipped out of the tree she was in and landed next to Twigclaw who squinted up at the branches and asked, "Did you teach Hawkpaw how to get down?" "Of course… not. Mousedung!" Shadowblaze turned her gaze toward the trees where Hawkpaw was trying to descend the tree. He suddenly just decided to leap down. "Really?! Leaping out of a tree is never a good idea Hawkpaw!" Shadowblaze scolded, "Well you never taught me how to get down Shadowblaze!" "Fair enough" when Shadowblaze turned around she caught Twigclaw fighting a smile ( **can cats smile?)** "What? why are you smiling?" Twigclaw didn't say anything which drove Shadowblaze crazy. "Well? Are we leaving or not?" Hawkpaw meowed.

The three cats got back to camp just in time for Hawkpaw's warrior's ceremony Skystar leapt onto the Leader's Rock and yowled for the clan to gather. "I have called us together today because two apprentice's fought well in the battle against the Shadowclan invaders. Hawkpaw and Wrenpaw step forward. I, Skystar, leader of Thunderclan call on my ancestors to look down upon these cats. Hawkpaw and Wrenpaw, do you promise to defend your clan at the cost of your life?" "Yes" "Yes" "Then from now on Hawkpaw will be known as Hawkclaw and Wrenpaw will now be known as Wrenwing!" Hawkclaw leaned forward and licked Skystar's shoulder and he rested his muzzle on his head. Then Wrenwing licked Skystar's shoulder and he rested his muzzle on her head. Then he yowled, "The meeting is now over!"

The clan immediately gathered around the two new warriors congratulating them on becoming warriors, Shadowblaze was just about to go over to them and congratulate them when a paw poked her and a voice asked, "Can we talk to you?" Shadowblaze turned around and saw Sparkkit, one of Finchfeather's kits, she looked further and saw Cliffkit and Blazekit watching from the shadows. "Sure" Shadowblaze said and then Sparkkit led her over to the small clearing where the kits liked to play. They all sat down and the kits began to ask Shadowblaze about how she became a warrior so quick. "How long do you have to train to become a warrior?" asked Sparkkit "Well most apprentice's train for 6 moons like Wrenwing" "But you only trained for 2 moons" "that's because I had already trained for 2 moons when I came to Thunderclan." "So how old are you now?" "I'm 6 moons old now. When are you three becoming apprentices?" Blazekit replied, "We're becoming apprentices in a moon, we're 5 moons old right now." Shadowblaze nodded and noticed Cliffkit, the shyest, just sitting there and watching them talk so she asked, "Cliffkit? Do you have any questions?" Cliffkit slowly nodded and then said, "What happened to Birchpaw and where's your mother?" Shadowblaze froze, she felt like she was back at that terrible day, it must have been showing on her face because Cliffkit quickly said, "I can change that question." just then Shadowblaze was saved from answering the question by Hawkclaw who stuck his head in and called, "Hey Shadowblaze, Twigclaw wants you for a patrol." "Coming!" Shadowblaze called, "Sorry kits, you can ask Hawkclaw your questions instead." "Ok!" they squeaked. On her way out Shadowblaze heard Sparkkit say, "I have the perfect question for Hawkclaw, I heard the elders talking about it."

As she slipped past Hawkclaw she shoved him into the clearing and told him that the kits wanted to ask him some questions. Just as Shadowblaze reached Twigclaw she heard Hawkclaw shriek, "Where did you hear that?!" Shadowblaze stifled a purr and told Twigclaw that she was here for her patrol assignment.

Twigclaw assigned her to a hunting patrol That was going to go hunt around the Bird Rocks where many birds lived and raised their chicks. As the patrol left the camp Shadowblaze saw Hawkclaw being chased around the camp by the three kits. Shadowblaze purred in amusement and followed Twigclaw out of camp.

Just as the patrol reached the Bird Rocks they heard the sound of a fight at the border. Shadowblaze looked at Twigclaw and silently asked him what they should do the rest of the patrol did the same. "Ok, this is what we're gonna do. Shadowblaze and Owlsong, come with me. The rest of you stay here and hunt, if we need help I'll send someone back to fetch you." and with that Twigclaw flicked his tail and led Shadowblaze and Owlsong toward the battle.

Shadowblaze followed Twigclaw and Owlsong and wondered what was happening at the border. She froze when Twigclaw quietly meowed, "I don't believe it." "What?" she hissed "you don't believe what?" "Look" Twigclaw pointed at the scene in front of them with his tail. Shadowblaze looked and gasped in horror. In the moor in front of them a huge battle was taking place, about thirty badgers were fighting a large pack of dogs that was attacking them, "Should we help them?" Owlsong asked, "Of course not you mousebrain!" hissed Twigclaw, "Then what are we going to do?" "Go back to the patrol and finnish hunting!" and that's exactly what they did. When the patrol returned to camp they were met with Skystar and Fernshine who immediately drew Shadowblaze aside and told her to meet them in the medicine cat's den immediately after she placed her catch on the prey pile. She nodded and retreated to place down her catch.

When Shadowblaze entered the medicine cat's den she knew that whatever they had called her for was serious, Fernshine and Birchpaw were sitting close to the entrance and when she entered they told her to sit and wait for Skystar to come. While they were waiting Wrenflight ran in and told Fernshine that Skystar was asking for her, Fernshine groaned and said, "I told him that we were having a meeting!" still she followed Wrenflight and told Shadowblaze and Birchpaw to wait there for her to get back with Skystar, "I'll bring him even if i have to break his legs and drag him here." she promised.

When Skystar finally showed up he looked extremely happy and when he saw Shadowblaze and Birchpaw he burst out the news, "Sandfire is having my kits!" Shadowblaze froze and said, "What? Who's having your kits?" "Sandfire" Skystar meowed happily, "I finally get to be a father!" Shadowblaze stood her anger just about to explode, she stepped closer to Skystar who backed up, ears twitching uneasily, "D-did I say something wrong?" "Yes you did. YOU'RE ALREADY A FATHER BUT YOU'VE NEVER BOTHERED TO CARE ABOUT ME OR ANY OF MY LITTERMATES! A-AND NOW! YOU CHOSE A HALF-WIT SHE-CAT OVER MY MOTHER WHO BORE YOUR KITS AND LOVED YOU WITH ALL HER HEART!" Shadowblaze finished her rant with a simple sentence, "Think on that mousebrain."

Everyone in the den was staring at her and Skystar's head was lowered in shame. "Well what did you call me for?" Shadowblaze asked, "Well i was given a prophecy" Fernshine said, "It was 'Send the one who blazes like a fire yet is full of shadows to the north to learn the truth'" "And you think that this cat is me" Shadowblaze speculated. Fernshine nodded, "Will you accept this quest?" "Yes." Shadowblaze replied confidently, "You should take another cat with you just in case anything happens" Birchpaw meowed, "Did the prophecy say a specific cat who I should bring?" "No I don-" Fernshine's sentence was cut off when her eyes suddenly turned white and she began to glow. Shadowblaze and practically everyone in the den scrambled away from her. A few heartbeats later Fernshine returned to normal and she said, " I still don't know who you should bring but the prophecy told me to go ask the one who you look up to who I'm guessing is Twigclaw, right?" "Yep, that's right" Shadowblaze answered, "Could you tell us the prophecy, Fernshine?" Shadowblaze asked, "Umm… no, that would be strange to put it mildly." and with that Fernshine left to find Twigclaw.

When Fernshine returned she had Hawkclaw with her. Shadowblaze stood and meowed," So I have to go on a quest with Hawkdung" "Hey!" Hawkclaw complained, "You two should get going, Starclan told me that you two have to reach wherever they want you to go within two moons or else whatever they want to show you goes away or something." Fernshine warned, "Got it. Come on Hawkclaw! We have a quest to complete!" and then Shadowblaze raced out of the camp leaving Hawkclaw to race after her so that he wasn't left behind.


	9. Chapter 8

Shadowblaze ran all the way to the border before pausing and waiting for Hawkclaw to catch up with her. A few moments later Hawkclaw burst through the undergrowth, panting and grumbling about how tired and sore his paws already were. Shadowblaze rolled her eyes and growled, "We'll you're gonna have to get used to that cause we've got a long way to go!" "Urggghhhh" moaned Hawkclaw. Shadowblaze purred in amusement and began to run toward the distant mountains with Hawkclaw reluctantly trailing behind grumbling about his aching paws and how annoying Shadowblaze was.

"So, when can we stop running so fast?" Hawkclaw wheezed as he finally managed to catch up with Shadowblaze. Shadowblaze snorted and meowed, "Now" Hawkclaw sighed in relief and slowed to a really slow walk. Shadowblaze looked over at him and groaned, "I didn't mean become a snail! Hurry up Hawkdung! Or should I start calling you snail?" "Haha Shadowblaze, really funny there. Can we take a break?" "I hope you're kidding, Hawkclaw."

That night Shadowblaze and Hawkclaw were still walking toward the mountains when Hawkclaw announced," Shadowblaze, we have to find shelter for the night." Shadowblaze glanced at him and nodded, " How bout we try over there?" She suggested pointing toward some small twoleg dens near the edge of the woods that they were walking through. Hawkclaw glanced at them and shrugged saying, "Sure, why not? What's the worst that could happen?"

They walked over to the closest den and Shadowblaze prodded at the entrance to the den and sniffed the inside, " I don't smell any twolegs in there so we should be fine" she reported. Hawkclaw hesitantly looked into the den and meowed, "it looks safe, but you should let me go fir- Shadowblaze!" Shadowblaze had gotten tired of listening to Hawkclaw talk and just went in Hawkclaw grumbled something inaudible and followed Shadowblaze into the den.

Meanwhile in the den Shadowblaze had already found a clump of soft twoleg pelts that she what'd decided should be her temporary nest for the night. As she was shaping some of the pelt into a nest Hawkclaw padded into the den and began to chide her for running off. Shadowblaze stared at him and meowed, "When did you become such a mother?" Hawkclaw blinked surprisedly and then burst out laughing. Shadowblaze mumbled something about how Hawkclaw was annoying before turning back to her task of making herself her nest.

After making her nest Shadowblaze called to Hawkclaw that she was going hunting. A moment later Hawkclaw tripped off the elevated platform where the pelts were and landed on his face while muttering, "I'll come with you, I'm hungry" Shadowblaze laughed and sped out of the den and into the nearby forest to hunt. Being the excellent hunter she was Shadowblaze caught a few mice and quickly went back to the den and waited for Hawkclaw to appear.

When he did show up Shadowblaze burst out laughing for the second time that day, mostly because Hawkclaw was soaking wet and covered in mud, sticks and pieces of twoleg junk. "Wha-what happened to you?" Shadowblaze managed to gasp out between laughs. Hawkclaw muttered something and Shadowblaze tipped her head and asked, "What." "I fell into a creek while trying to catch a fish" Hawkclaw admitted Shadowblaze looked at him and meowed bewilderedly, "Why in the name of Starclan would you try to catch a fish?" "I dunno" Hawkclaw meowed embarrassedly. "Well, since you didn't catch your fish I guess I'll share one of my mice with you" Shadowblaze meowed " Thanks Shadowblaze" Hawkclaw meowed.

Soon after eating Shadowblaze went into the den to get some rest claiming that they should get an early start in the morning. Hawkclaw just rolled his eyes and shrugged. Shadowblaze grumbled but still went in and soon fell asleep due to her exhaustion.

That night Shadowblaze dreamed that a dark brown she-cat with orange streaks was calling to some other cats then the same cat was leading a patrol of cats to a dark cave on the side of a mountain, then the dream showed the cat and some others attacking a giant bird that was about the size of a twoleg monster, the she-cat bared her teeth and hissed at the bird and the dream changed. Now an old speckled tom was sitting in front of her meowing, "You can save us" Then Shadowblaze jerked awake and looked around taking in the sort of familiar surroundings. She sighed and settled back down, the warmth next to her was making her sleep- wait, what?! Warmth next to her? What?! Shadowblaze turned over and found a heap of brown fur curled up next to her fast asleep.

Shadowblaze screeched and immediately shoved Hawkclaw out of the nest and accidentally off of the platform. A loud yelp from below signaled Hawkclaw's awakening and a voice yowled, "What the heck! Shadowblaze!" Shadowblaze peeked over the side and saw a very annoyed Hawkclaw staring up at her crossly, "what was that for? You could have just woken me up you know!" "Well it's kinda your fault Hawkclaw!" "What?! No way that was all you!" "Uh huh, sure. What were you in my nest!" Shadowblaze yowled glaring daggers at Hawkclaw, "Oh... Ummm... Well... Ummm" Hawkclaw tried to stammer out answers as Shadowblaze glared at him looking as if she wanted to kill him.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Shadowblaze thought as she glared down at Hawkclaw. "Well? Why were you in my nest?" Shadowblaze hissed. Hawkclaw seemed to retrieve his wits for a moment and managed to say, "Well you told me to go to sleep and I didn't feel like making my own nest so I looked around and thought, well Shadowblaze's nest still has some room, so I just curled up in your nest due to my laziness and because, well just because."

Shadowblaze thought for a moment and finally nodded accepting his explanation but she was still annoyed so she dragged Hawkclaw to the creek and told him to stand next to the creek. When he asked why he had to stand there Shadowblaze told him, "Wellll it's actually your choice," she meowed, "You can either stand there for a little while or you can get shoved into a fox den, by me of course!" Hawkclaw groaned but decided to just stand there for a few moments. Then as he was standing there Shadowblaze rammed against him and shoved him into the creek. She grinned and meowed, "Now that was good payback."

Hawkclaw glared daggers up at Shadowblaze but she didn't care. She grinned and meowed, "Think about it the next time you try to share my nest!" At this point Hawkclaw had managed to climb out of the creek and was trying to sneak up on Shadowblaze so that he could shake off right next to her and get her wet as payback for shoving him in the creek. It was a good plan and Hawkclaw planned to carry it out. He slowly slipped out of the creek and behind Shadowblaze, then as quickly as he could Hawkclaw shook out his pelt, spraying Shadowblaze with water and making her jump. Then he burst out laughing, Shadowblaze wasn't happy, at all. She glared at Hawkclaw and hissed," Keep your eyes open Fish, cause I'll kill you when you least expect it." Shadowblaze had the satisfaction of seeing Hawkclaw's eyes widen in then started to stalk away but stopped before she got out of the clearing. She turned around and shoved Hawkclaw back into the creek. Then she left the clearing.

Shadowblaze was stalking away from the creek to continue the quest when she heard Hawkclaw yowling for help, "What has that mousebrain gotten himself into now?" Shadowblaze wondered as she raced over to the creek to check on Hawkclaw. When she got there she found a small twoleg holding Hawkclaw in its paws and kind of purring, the sight was so stupid it made Shadowblaze laugh. Hawkclaw on the other paw wasn't amused, he yowled, "Get off of me you annoying twoleg!" he tried to claw the twoleg but somehow it was holding him perfectly where his paws were trapped by its paws, Shadowblaze was still laughing but the twoleg seemed to hear her laughter and it turned around and it's face lit up and it smiled and reached for Shadowblaze who took off running.

As she ran Shadowblaze tried to figure out a good plan to free Hawkclaw while not getting caught by the twoleg herself. Finally after a long time she got an idea. She slowed so the twoleg was right behind her and it could almost grab her. As it reached one paw for her she leapt onto the paw and ran onto the twoleg's head. The twoleg squawked in surprise and tried to grab her but Shadowblaze moved every time it tried to grab her until she scrambled onto it's back and clung on with her claws. As she did this her claws accidentally grazed the twoleg''s back and it screeched and dropped Hawkclaw to try to snatch Shadowblaze off of its back. As soon as Hawkclaw was far enough from the twolegs Shadowblaze dropped from it's back and took off Hawkclaw a shove on her way to get him moving. "Come on! Let's go!" She yowled and ran toward the mountains without looking back.


	10. Chapter 9

Soon after leaving the twoleg den the two cats stumbled upon an area that was circled by some sort of shiny twoleg thing. "Great! Now how are we supposed to get past this?" Hawkclaw groaned then his eyes lit up and he started climbing the thing. Shadowblaze just rolled her eyes and quickly found a different way to bypass the barrier. She glanced up at Hawkclaw and muttered, "Good luck with that Hawkclaw," then she swiftly and easily slipped under the barrier due to the large gap that was right there." Once she was on the other side of the fence she went to hunt.

When she got back she found Hawkclaw almost onto the bottom of the barrier, Hawkclaw saw her coming and waved his tail at her in greeting but in doing so he lost his grip on the barrier and fell the last few tail lengths to the ground and landing with a loud "oomph!" Shadowblaze walked over and helped Hawkclaw to his paws while trying not to laugh at his stupidity. Hawkclaw looked at her and asked, "How in the name of Starclan did you get past that barrier so fast?!" Shadowblaze snorted and waved her tail at the hole in the barrier while saying, "While you were mouse brained climbing the barrier, I actually paid attention to my surroundings and found a nice hole to get past the barrier."

Hawkclaw grinned embarrassedly and said, "Well I guess you got me there. I am a mousebrain, a handsome mousebrain." He said the last sentence pointedly at Shadowblaze who gaped at him and the growled, "Are you trying to flirt with me?" She questioned, her voice dangerously low, "Ummmmm I don't think it would be good for my health if I answered that." Hawkclaw replied nervously as he eyed Shadowblaze's claws which were unsheathed and clawing at the ground. "Tell me the truth and I'll let you off." Shadowblaze said, "I swear by Starclan that I won't kill you." "What about severely injuring me?" Hawkclaw asked still trying to figure out whether or not to tell Shadowblaze. "Fine! I promise that I won't, hurt, kill, torture, or shred you, Hawkclaw! Happy? Now tell me!" Hawkclaw blinked in surprise and meowed, "Ok, I'll tell you tonight."

That night Shadowblaze and Hawkclaw decided to spend the night under a thick bush at the edge of a clearing. As soon as they finished their nests (Shadowblaze making sure that Hawkclaw hade his own nest) and ate Shadowblaze sat down in front of Hawkclaw and meowed," Spill." Hawkclaw sighed but nodded and started to talk.

 **A/N Some lovey stuff goes on as they talk so if you don't like that kind of crap skip this part, I personally would skip writing it but it's kind of important, so I have to. Just skip on till u see all caps that say all clear.**

Shadowblaze watched Hawkclaw as he fidgeted and then finally began to talk, "Well I know that you know that when you came into the clan I was really jealous of you." Shadowblaze nods, "and I was jealous because I wanted my mentor to myself and I thought that you would talk all of his attention and he wouldn't consider me his apprentice anymore." Hawkclaw meows hurriedly, "so I tried to do everything to get his attention," Shadowblaze blinked and meowed, "Twigclaw did pay attention to you Hawkclaw, in fact he paid more attention to you than me because I didn't really need his training anymore." "Huh, I never keep new that. But anyway, first I was jealous of you but I began to respect you" (and then blah blah blah blah blah, sorry but this is getting to gross for me)

Shadowblaze rolled her eyes she was getting annoyed by all of this useless stammering so she hissed, "Well just get to the point already!" Hawkclaw began to fidget even more and finally blurted out, "Ihaveacrushonyouandwillyoubemymate!" He finished and sneaked a look at Shadowblaze who was looking completely baffled. "What in the name of Starclan did I just get myself into?" Shadowblaze wondered in her head. Suddenly Hawkclaw's voice cut into her thoughts as he meowed, "Well will you?" He questioned. Shadowblaze fidgeted she didn't want to hurt his feelings but she wasn't ready to have a mate yet so she told him, "not to hurt your feelings or anything Hawkclaw but I'm not ready to accept or refuse that yet, so... give me some time to think and I'll tell you my answer when we complete this quest, ok?" Shadowblaze swore that she saw Hawkclaw deflate a little but he meowed, " Ok, I can accept that." Shadowblaze smiled repeatedly and settled down in her nest calling out goodnight to Hawkclaw. Then she finally let sleep claim her.

 **A/N EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW that was GROSS. I can't believe that I actually finished writing that section, although admittedly I was tempted to stop writing that chunk when I was in the middle of it, but I managed to finish it! Yay! For the peeps who skipped that part basically Hawkclaw admitted that he has a crush on Shadowblaze and asked her to be his mate, she told him that she would think about it. Oh yeah and for the people who heeded my message from above. ALL CLEAR THE GROSSNESS IS DONE! now on with the chapter. I swear by the River Styx that there will be no more of the crap from above in this chapter.**

The next morning the awkwardness from last night had worn off and Shadowblaze and Hawkclaw were eager to return to finishing their quest. They had figured out that the creek that Hawkclaw fell into so often actually came from the mountains so they decided to just follow the creek to get to the mountains. As they walked along they chatted about random things ignoring anything from last night.

By sunhigh the mountains didn't look any closer and the two of them were quite tired and their paws were sore. Shadowblaze was a bit worried about being attacked by foxes or badgers, mostly because if they snuck up on the two of them they would be dead. Hawkclaw had fallen back into the creek and the terrible scent was clogging up Shadowblaze's sense of smell. "Can we stop to eat?" Begged Hawkclaw who's stomach was growling like an irritated elder. Shadowblaze laughed and nodded, "We can stop in that clearing up ahead and find something to eat." She told Hawkclaw.

They padded up to the clearing and were happily surprised to find that there was already a small clump of prey near a hole at the base of a tree. As Shadowblaze ate she kept having a nagging feeling that there was something strange about a nice pile of prey and a hole, but she was too tired to care and the food and warmth of the sun on her pelt was making her sleepy. Shadowblaze let out a yawn and rested her head on her paws and mumbled to Hawkclaw, "Wake me up when it's time to go."

Instead of being poked awake by Hawkclaw, Shadowblaze was woken by a sharp pain in her side. Her eyes shot open and she looked around slightly confused and the first thing she noticed was that she was hanging above the ground, courtesy of the large orange fox that was holding her above the ground and shaking her. 'I am SUCH a mousebrain!' Shadowblaze thinks. If she'd actually paid attention to the suspiciousness of the clearing and if she could smell she would have noticed that the clearing smelled like fox and that the hole was actually a den! MOUSEDUNG! MOUSEDUNG! Shadowblaze spat curses as she tried to free herself. She scratched at any part of the fox that she could reach and flailed around making it hard for the fox to hold onto her.

After what felt like 100 seasons Shadowblaze managed to finally free herself and dropped to the ground. Hawkclaw dropped at the exact same time, 'creepy' Shadowblaze thinks but doesn't delve on it, she just runs toward the creek, occasionally glancing behind her to see if Hawkclaw Is keeping up.

A pain in her side makes her pause for a moment and Hawkclaw streaks past her screaming bloody murder, if it wasn't a life or death situation Shadowblaze would've laughed at how girly the scream sounded, but since it was life or death she didn't laugh, she just kept running. They ran until they reached a thunderpath where they stopped to catch their breath. "Is-is it still following us?" Gasped Hawkclaw, Shadowblaze shrugged since she had no clue whether the fox was still after them or not. A loud rustle in the bushes next to them alerted the two to the approach of an animal. They turned as one to look at the bushes.

The fox leapt out of the bushes and straight at Shadowblaze and Hawkclaw. At the last moment Shadowblaze pulled the two of them down and the fox landed on the thunderpath just in time to be hit by a passing monster. Shadowblaze let out a sigh of relief and noticed that Hawkclaw was padding up to the thunderpath, "What are you doing Hawkclaw?" "The mountains are on that side of the thunderpath." Hawkclaw meowed pointing at the other side of the thunderpath. "Oh" Shadowblaze says as she stands and follows Hawkclaw to the side of the thunderpath. "When I say run, run as fast as you can across the thunderpath." Hawkclaw instructs. Shadowblaze rolls her eyes and meows, "Yes O Hawkclaw the wise." Hawkclaw scowls at Shadowblaze and she laughs.

Then he shouts, "Run!" He bolts but halfway across he looks back for Shadowblaze. Shadowblaze is still at the far side of the thunderpath due to the pain of the wounds that the fox gave her. "Come on!" Hawkclaw yowls. Shadowblaze looks up and opens her mouth to warn Hawkclaw but he already sees the monster. "Why isn't he moving?" Shadowblaze wonders but her curiosity is quickly overwhelmed with the pure fact that if she didn't do something, Hawkclaw would be killed.

Everything seems to slow in Shadowblaze's mind as Shadowblaze throws herself forward ramming into Hawkclaw's shoulder and shoving him off the thunderpath and onto the grass. She tries to run but it's too late already. Then she shuts her eyes as the monster hits her and is swamped by a wave of darkness.

 **A/N As I finish writing this chapter I realize that there was absolutely no reason for me to add the romancy crap. Oh well, I'm not gonna delete a paragraph of hard work that took me so long to write, while gagging in disgust, I might mention.**


	11. Chapter 10

"Come on!" Hawkclaw yowls at Shadowblaze who is standing at the edge of the thunderpath yet to move. She turns her head towards Hawkclaw and her eyes widen with horror, her mouth opens and Hawkclaw turns to see what she is staring at. It's a monster. It bares down on Hawkclaw who freezes in terror, all he can think as the distance between him and his death rapidly shrinks is,

"Why am I not moving?" Hawkclaw just stands in the middle of the thunderpath and closes his eyes waiting for the sting of the monster hitting him, a force slams into him and he can hear the sickening crunch that was the sound of his body hitting the monster and, wait, what? Hawkclaw cautiously opens his eyes and realizes that he is not in Starclan, he is laying on the grass on the other side of the thunderpath, he is safe.

A cry of relief surges through Hawkclaw as he sits there stunned, he, Hawkclaw, managed to escape death. A thought suddenly occurs to him, 'If the monster didn't hit me, then what did?' He turned his head over to the thunderpath and he let out a yowl of shock, Shadowblaze is laying in the middle of the thunderpath.

Hawkclaw rushes onto the thunderpath and hauls her off of the hard surface and over to the patch of grass on the side of the thunderpath. Hawkclaw nudges Shadowblaze and tries to figure out her injuries, die to his not ever being a medicine cat Hawkclaw could only come up with a diagnostic of, 'she was bitten by a fox and then hit by a monster' Hawkclaw snorts and thinks,'Great diagnostic "Dr" Hawkclaw!" Hawkclaw paused, took a breath, calmed down and started figuring out his priorities.

1\. Search for threats. Hawkclaw glanced around but he didn't see any predators, unless, of course, the fox came back to life and attacked. He glanced at the fox, observing it to make sure that it's flank wasn't moving. Once he was satisfied that the fox was indeed dead Hawkclaw decided that he should move himself and Shadowblaze away from the thunderpath before another monster came and decided to kill both of them. Hawkclaw fastened his teeth to Shadowblaze's scruff and dragged her further from the thunderpath.

2\. Get items for survival. After Hawkclaw dragged Shadowblaze under a bush for shelter, he went off to see if he could find any water. Water was now a priority because there was a lot of prey rustling around in the undergrowth. Hawkclaw decided to keep looking for water even though it was getting dark and he could barely see his paws in front of him. After a while of expertly searching ,coughblindlyrunningintothingscough, Hawkclaw was rewarded with a large pool of water in a small clearing surrounded by bushes.

Hawkclaw though it was perfect so he went back to Shadowblaze and dragged her to the clearing. After he formed a nest in the heart of one of the bushes and placed Shadowblaze in it, Hawkclaw went to further explore the clearing. He discovered that there was a few gaps in the bushes and one of the gaps smelled like a large group of cats had repeatedly accessed the water her from that gap.

This worried Hawkclaw but he decided to follow the scent trail tomorrow, maybe the cats would be like a clan and help heal Shadowblaze. Hawkclaw then returned to the bush and settled down, curling around Shadowblaze and trying not to think about what she would do to him if he tried to do this while she was conscious. He tossed and turned for a while before finally falling asleep.

That night Hawkclaw had an extremely scaring dream. He dreamed that Shadowblaze woke up and began yowling at Hawkclaw for being curled around her. Then she ran straight at Hawkclaw and began to severely claw Hawkclaw, but the twisted part of this is that although the claw marks were deep, they wouldn't kill Hawkclaw. So Shadowblaze kept inflicting these kinds of wounds on Hawkclaw until she seemed to get bored of her twisted game. She sighed and meowed, "Well Hawkclaw, I have some bad news. I'm bored now so that means,"

she paused and looked at dream Hawkclaw as if he should know the answer. When he didn't answer dream Shadowblaze groaned and hissed, "It means that you die!" Then she lunged, her claws tearing through his throat. As he was dying Hawkclaw could swear that he could hear voices muttering in the distance.

Hawkclaw woke with a start, his heart in his throat. He looked around, calming down when he realized that, A. He was alive and B. Shadowblaze was still unconscious. He sighed in relief and a voice asked, "Hey, are you guys awake?"

Hawkclaw jumped, successfully hitting his head on the bush. The voice laughed and said, "Oops! Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you!" Another voice called, "Sia! Don't get too close to stranges! They might attack you!" The first voice, obviously a she-cat, groaned, "I'm fine, Argo! You don't need to treat me like a baby!" "Well you are my baby sister." "Argo!" There are then sounds of a scuffle out in the clearing.

Taking advantage of the strange cats scuffles Hawkclaw crept out from under the bush and got a good look at the two cats, the she-cat, Sia, was a light reddish-brown tabby with dark blue eyes, she had a thin wiry frame with few muscles. Argo, the tom, was a dark gray tabby with reddish-brown specks on his legs and muzzle, he had a lot of muscles and plenty of scars. His eyes were a strange greenish-yellow color. Just then another tom walked into the clearing. This new cat had a dark gray pelt with lighter gray stripes. His eyes were blue-green and he had a scar running from his muzzle to his chest.

The new tom stepped into the clearing and yowled, "Argo! Sia! You're supposed to be dealing with the stranges! Not play-fighting like kits!" Sia and Argo immediately sat up and dipped their heads respectfully. Then the cat walked over to Hawkclaw and asked, "Who are you and why are you here?"

Hawkclaw took a breath and said, "I'm here because my companion and I were on a quest, we stopped in a clearing to eat and rest and we ended up being attacked by a fox," at this Sia gasped, "We stopped at the thunder path where the fox died from getting hit by a monster. We were crossing the thunderpath when Shad- my companion stopped because of the wounds the fox gave her and I called to her from the thunderpath and a monster came and almost killed me." "How did you survive?" The tom asked, "Sh-my companion pushed me out of the way and the monster hit her instead." Hawkclaw turned his head away and blinked away the tears, he didn't want these cats to see.

The tom seemed to consider Hawkclaw's story for a moment and then said, "My name is Storm, the two mousebrains behind me are S-" "I know their names, Storm, the she-cat is Sia and the tom is Argo." Storm blinked, surprised and then he began to laugh, "Those mousebrains! No wonder they're still in training! They gave away their names!"

Argo frowned but Sia gently cut in, "Fa- I mean Storm, didn't umm I do believe you forgot to tell us your name," "It's Hawkclaw and my companion is Shadowblaze." "Thanks, didn't you tell us that your friend was hit by a monster?" "Yes! Can you guys help her?" Hawkclaw pleaded, "Of course we will! We're not heartless!" Storm meowed, surprised, "Argo, go help Hawkclaw get Shadowblaze out from that bush, we have to take her to the medics." Argo nodded and began to help me pull Shadowblaze from the bush.

~Page break~

Hawkclaw followed Storm, Sia and Argo as they headed to their home. His paws were tired but he refused to let anyone else carry Shadowblaze. Just as Hawkclaw was about to give up hope that they would ever reach the camp, Hawkclaw saw a long line of brambles, thorns and moss in the distance. After a few more moments of trudging along painfully, they reached the entrance.

Inside the barrier there was a huge clearing, Hawkclaw gaped as he looked around. The clearing was big yet it still felt small enough to be comfortable. Then he noticed that the whole clearing was too perfect to have been made looked at Storm and asked, "Did you guys make this whole clearing on your own?!" Storm looked over at Hawkclaw amusedly and replied, "Of course not, one of our peacemakers convinced a special twoleg to make this place for us." "How'd they do it?" "Well, let's just say that peacemakers are extremely good at what they do."

Just then Hawkclaw remembered that he had to get Shadowblaze to the medic or whatever it was so he asked Storm another question, "Uh, hey, Storm, where's the medicine, I mean medic's den?" Storm blinked and pointed towards a medium sized den at the edge of the clearing. As Hawkclaw was rushing off to the medics' den Storm yelled, "Hawkclaw! When you've settled her in the medic's den, come see me! I have a few questions for you!" "Ok!" Hawkclaw yelled back.

When Hawkclaw burst into the medic's den a pure black she-cat with a lot of scars turned around and hissed in surprise when she saw Shadowblaze, probably because of the condition she was in. The she-cat hurried over and instructed Hawkclaw to set Shadowblaze down on one of the empty nests, he did as she asked and set Shadowblaze down on the nest.

The she-cat roughly shoved him aside and told him, "Go get Storm and tell him to get the other leaders and the truth-seeker and come here, we need to know everything about you to be able to trust you." Hawkclaw nodded and slipped out of the den and found Storm, he repeated the instructions and Storm nodded and ran off to get the others while yelling at Hawkclaw to go back to the medic's den.

Hawkclaw did as he was told and went back to where Shadowblaze was, the black she-cat was still working on Shadowblaze. I went in and sat down in a corner because I got the feeling that if I decided to bother her while she was with a patient, I would end up with a few injuries. So I just sit and wait.

It feels like forever but, eventually Storm shows up with two she-cats and a tom. He sits next to me and the others follow his lead and sit next to him. "This is Pebble," Storm says, gesturing towards a speckled gray and brown tom, "Lis, and Glass." He waved his tail at the tortoiseshell with gray eyes and the strange colorless she-cat.

"Tell us everything about you and anything that you know about Shadowblaze, and don't try to lie. Glass will alert us if you lie." Hawkclaw nods and begins.

He told that that his name was Hawkclaw and his mother's name Viperfang, she died of greencough. His father was Branchfur and he was an elder now. And he told them that he had two littermates, a tom called Mulchtail and a she-cat called Finchpaw who had died a day after becoming an apprentice.

Then he told them about Shadowblaze. He told them that she had been a rogue and that she had joined the clan after her mother and sister were killed by a fox. Hawkclaw said that when she joined the clan she had already finished her training so she only had to train for two moons before officially becoming a told them everything about Shadowblaze even that he had a crush on her. When he finished he paused, breathless from talking so much.

He thought that they had more than enough information now but the truth-seeker insisted that he told them about his and Shadowblaze's quest. So he did, he told them everything after being assured that anything said inside this den would stay inside this den. When he finished he looked at Glass and asked, "Am I done explaining now?" "No," Glass said, "There's something you didn't tell us. Let me think." She paused for a moment and shut her eyes, thinking, then her eyes shot open and she grinned,

"I got it! You didn't tell us about Shadowblaze's family! Tell us about her family." "Umm ok," Hawkclaw said, "Well, her father is the leader of our clan, his name is Skystar. She has a brother, his name is Birchpaw, he's a medicine cat's apprentice, a medicine cat is kind of like a medic. Her sister was named Storm, she died from that fox, and her mother's name was Rain."

A shocked gasp left both Storm and the medic's throats, "What?" Hawkclaw asked, "Rain was the name of my sister who ran away after Shadow almost died." Storm said looking at the black she-cat who must be Shadow. "So that means..." Storm's voice trailed off as he looked at Shadowblaze. Shadow fills in,"Shadowblaze is our niece.

 **A/N Ok I know that this is Shadows and it's about Shadowblaze, but I wanted to write so much more before switching back to Shadowblaze's Pov so... You guys will have to deal with one more Hawkclaw Pov chapter. Then it'll go back to Shadowblaze, I promise.** **Also this is my first chapter past 2000 words! *grins, pats self on back***


	12. Chapter 11

Hawkclaw stared at Storm and Shadow in surprise, "Are you sure?" they turn to him and nod, still looking shocked, "That would explain why she looks so much like me." Shadow says, glancing at Shadowblaze and adjusting one of the wrappings on her leg.

"Umm, not to be rude or anything, but why did Shadowblaze's mother run away?" Shadow and Storm exchange a look before replying, "It's a long story, we would prefer to tell Shadowblaze first."

Hawkclaw nodded and before he could stop himself he blurted out, "Are you guys having troubles with a huge bird?" Storm and the other leaders stared at him and Lis asked, "Where'd you hear that?"

Hawkclaw fidgeted uneasily and told them about Shadowblaze's dream about the giant bird and the old tom asking for help. When he finished talking about the dream Storm looked at him and sighed, "I guess I'll have to tell you the secrets of the ROMC."

Hawkclaw blinked confusedly but he still followed Storm and Shadow to the corner of the camp. Storm motioned for Hawkclaw to sit down and then Storm took a deep breath and began to tell the story,

"So, a long time ago there were these cats which began our group, they decided to settle here but no one really knew why until they told the cats that they'd gathered into a group about why they started the group in that exact place. They told their group that they actually decide to settle there and create the group because there was a portal in the mountains near where the group was located."

"As you can guess the group was extremely surprised and some of them were even angry about the fact that the leaders their leaders had kept that huge secret from them the leaders gave them. Their leaders gave them a choice either A they stayed and took on a huge responsibility or B they could leave and carry on their lives, but they would not be told about what it was about or what they had to do because if they knew they would have to stay. They gave those whole group the quarter moon to decide, when the quarter moon was over they gathered the group and asked them if they decide to stay or leave. More than half the cats decided to leave."

"Their leaders took the rest of the cats, the ones that decided to stay out of either bravery stubbornness or just pure curiosity and told them about everything that they would need to know. The reason that they hadn't told anyone else about it is because they were afraid that the secret would be out and everything would be over. The thing is, that portal in the Hills wasn't just any portal, it connected to a world where creatures that were mythological, at least they were supposed to be mythological, to the normal world."

"Occasionally a creature of some sorts found the portal in their land and traveled through to our land. Our group, the Removal of Mythical Creatures group was tasked with killing the ones that we are unable to negotiate with. Usually we are able to get our peacemakers to convince them to return to their own land, but some of them are either stubborn or just plain hostile."

"The ones that we can't get to return, we have to kill." Hawkclaw just sat there for a moment, digesting the information. He understood the information, but he had one question, "Storm, couldn't the cats that refused to join just come back and eavesdrop on the others?" Storm chuckled and replied, "No, you see, anyone who isn't training or wasn't brought into camp by a full member, can't see or hear the camp."

"How is that possible?" "Well, that brings us to the next part of my explanation. In this camp we have many different jobs, just like the clans. We have leader, who are in charge of formulating plans and running the camp. Medics who care for the sick and in sever cases, they can give part of their own life to a cat to revive them from death."

At this Hawkclaw turned and stared at Shadow and asked, "Have you ever done that?" Shadow shook her scared head, "No, I was brought back from death by my instructor when I was younger, so if I try to revive someone, I'll die." Hawkclaw blinked in surprise and then turned his attention back to Storm.

"We have peacemakers, who are chosen at birth by the oldest peacemaker. They have the ability to converse with the creatures and usually are very kind and persuasive. My daughter Sia is training to become a peacemaker, if you haven't noticed."

"Then we have the truth-seekers, they are chosen before birth by the spirits and are born with the ability to tell if a cat or creature is lying. When they complete their training their pelts lose all color."

"Guards, like my son Argo, do exactly what their title suggests, they guard the portal with fleetfoots. They also go with the peacemakers when they go into the Mystic World to discuss things with their leaders."

"Fleetfoots are the fastest cats in our group, they stay with the guards when they're guarding the portal. If a creature comes through they run back to the camp and get more guards and the peacemakers. They basically messengers too."

"And finally we have the mystics, they are in charge of dream contacting the ones who are important to the survival of the group. They also constantly reinforce the magic of our cloaking magic. Also if the wrong kind of cat hears our secrets the mystics can erase their memories of the information."

Hawkclaw gawped at Storm and finally managed to blurt out, "That's a lot of jobs." Storm chuckled and nodded then burst out, "What?! Shadow why are you pokin- oh" Sia and Argo stood behind Storm and Sia was poking Storm. Storm looked down and flushed with embarrassment. Shadow looked at him and snorted, "Storm, when was the last time _I_ was childish enough to start poking you?"

Storm just blushed and mumbled, "What do you want Sia." Sia smiled and meowed, "Mom want to see you and I wanted to ask if Argo and I could take Hawkclaw and go play truth or dare."

Storm sighed and said, "Fine, but Hawkclaw," "Yeah?" "Don't promise anything on a truth-seeker." "Why?" "Cause if you promise or swear anything on a truth-seeker and then you break that promise and don't what you swear, then that promise would kill you. Literally."

Hawkclaw gulped and nodded. Then he got up and followed Argo and Sia to who knows where.

~skip to when they reach the truth or dare place~

Argo held the fronds of a huge fern back as Hawkclaw and Sia stepped into a clearing with a pool of water in the middle. Inside there were three other cats sitting around the pool.

Sia went in and settled next to a silver tabby she-cat and then she motioned for Hawkclaw to sit. He awkwardly sat next to a unhappy looking ginger tom. Argo settled next to his sister and nudged Sia, whispering, "Introduce everyone." "ohh, right! Hawkclaw, this is Star," Sia said, pointing to the she-cat next to her, "The gray and brown tom is Tyler and you're sitting next to Thorn."

"Everyone, this is Hawkclaw, he's gonna be playing with us. Let's go over the rules. So the starting cat will call on another cat and as them truth or dare, if you pick truth you have to answer a question truthfully. If you pick dare, you have to do the dare. If you don't answer the truth or refuse to do the dare, you have to jump into the ice pool."

Hawkclaw nodded and Tyler grinned and meowed, "Don't try to lie, I'm a truth-seeker in training, so I'll be able to tell if you're lying. Also, every time someone gets a dare, if you have to go out of this clearing you have to take a witness." "OK, we get it, now let's start already!" Thorn snarled.

"I'll go first," Sia announced, "Argo, my brother, truth or dare?" "Dare! Bring it on little sis!" "You got it! I dare you to go up to dad and tell him that you let the rukh escape." Argo paled but he nodded, "Tyler, come with me."

After they left Hawkclaw just sat and listened to Sia and Star chat while trying to avoid Thorn's angry gaze. "So, Thorn, what are you training to be?" Thorn's gaze narrowed and he hissed, "Why should I tell you?" "Well _sorry_ but I'm just trying to have a conversation!"

Thorn hissed again and leapt at Hawkclaw, claws extended, but before he could reach Hawkclaw, Star jumped in and swatted Thorn away. "Thorn! Stop acting like a mousebrain! You don't need to be hostile to everyone!"

To Hawkclaw's surprise Thorn actually obeyed Star, he stalked over to the corner of the clearing and continued to hostilely stare at the rest of them. Star sighed and asked Hawkclaw if he would like to come over and talk to her and Sia instead. Hawkclaw accepted and asked, "What's his problem?"

Star glanced at Thorn and something flashed in her eyes, was it love? Or sadness? "That's not my story to tell." Hakwclaw was about to ask something else but Argo and Tyler burst in laughing.

"What happened? Tell me!" Sia shrieked, Argo coughed out a laugh and meowed, "H-he j-just l-lo-looked a-at m-m-me and said, 'seriously?'" everyone burst out laughing at this.

Argo looked around the circle and his eyes landed on Star, "Star, truth or d-" "DARE!" "I dare you to reveal who my sister likes." Star looked between Argo and Sia, deciding if she wanted to take the plunge or betray her friend. She seemed to have decided because she started to walk over to Argo, but at the last second she turned and jumped into the pool, splashing Argo.

Argo jumped back with a yelp. Star dragged herself out of the pool and smirked at Argo, "Did you really think that I would tell you?" Argo scowled but it turned into a grin when everyone else started to laugh.

Star turned to Tyler and asked him, "Truth or dare?" "I'll take a truth, it kind of my thing." Star snorted and gave her truth, "I'm giving you a choice, either tell me who you like or who Argo likes." Tyler's eyes widened and he turned to Argo who was mouthing 'NO' as fast as his mouth could move. Tyler shrugged and went up to Star and whispered something in her ear.

Star listened and burst out laughing, Tyler on the other paw flushed with embarrassment. "What did you tell her?" Hawkclaw asked curiously, "What his crush was." Star said as she controlled her laughing.

"Ty, go, it's your turn." Sia ordered, which for some reason brought Star down to another laugh attack. Hawkclaw turned to Star and asked, "What's so funny?" Star snorted and beckoned for Thorn and Hawkclaw to follow her over to Thorn's corner.

"It's funny because Tyler likes Sia and Sia like him and they don't know it! It's hilarious!" at this Hawkclaw had to laugh and when he finished his laughing he turned around to find Thorn snorting in laughter. Star put a paw to each of their mouths and whispered, "Not a word about this to the three of them out there." Hawkclaw and Thorn nodded and Star led them back out to clearing.

Sia, Tyler, and Argo turned to look at the three of them as the entered the clearing with questions in their eyes. Tyler turned to Thorn and grinned evilly, "Thorn truth or dare?" "Dare! I'm not a coward!" "I dare you to tell us why you're always so grumpy around other cats." "Why? You guys already know." "New guy Hawkclaw doesn't." "Uhg fine, but none of this leaves this clearing. Got it?" he asked, focusing his glare on Hawkclaw. Hawkclaw nodded.

"I'm always grumpy because I miss my family. My mother ran away one night and my father died a few moons after she left. I recently heard that my mother was alive _and_ that she had found a new mate and had another batch of kits."

Hawkclaw hesitated but he hesitantly asked, "What was her name?" Thorn glared at him but he answered, "Her name was Rain. Why'd you ask?" Hawkclaw couldn't believe it, Thorn and Shadowblaze were half-siblings! "No reason." HAwkclaw answered, trying to sound nonchalant. Thorn scowled and asked Hawkclaw, "Truth or dare New Guy?" "Dare and it's Hawkclaw not 'New Guy'." "Go up to the first person you see in camp and tell them that you think that they're a cyclops."

Hawkclaw looked at Thorn in confusion, but shrugged and asked, who's coming with?" Thorn stood, "It was my dare so I'm gonna watch it."

~skip to when Hawkclaw does the dare~

Hawkclaw walked into the camp and the first cat he saw was a dark orange she-cat on her way to a den. He walked up to her and blurted out, "Hello there, y-you look like a cyclops." she turned to look at Hawkclaw and instead of getting offended she said, "Oh dear, are you sick? You seem a bit delusional." then she fastened her teeth into his scruff and dragged him into the medic's den calling out for Shadow.

When it was clear that Shadow wasn't in the den she set Hawkclaw down in the nest next to Shadowblaze and sternly told him to stay there. Then she left.

After she left Hawkclaw got up shaking his head in confusion. ' _Well since I'm already here I may as well check on Shadowblaze_ ' he thought. He stepped over to Shadowblaze's nest and nudged her gently, she didn't move.

Hawkclaw frowned, then he noticed that her breaths were coming in short gasps instead of steady breaths. He stepped back from the next in shock and backed toward the entrance. At the entrance he ran into a laughing Thorn.

"Thorn! Could you stay with Shadowblaze while I get Shadow? Thanks! Also she's your half-sister!" Hawkclaw yowled as he darted off to find Shadow.

He found her sitting in a patch of sunlight just outside of the camp. "Shadow! Shadow! There's something wrong with Shadowblaze!" Shadow's eyes had been glazed over as she stared at something in the distance , but at Hawkclaw's words she snapped to attention and bolted into the camp calling for Hawkclaw to get Storm as she ran.

Hawkclaw was worried about Shadowblaze but he trusted her to care for Shadowblaze so he followed her orders. He ran to find Storm and found him curled around a reddish-brown she-cat in the corner of the camp.

"Storm! Shadow wants you in the medic's den right now! It's Shadowblaze!" Storm's head shot up and he muttered a few words into the she-cat's ear before darted to the medic's den. Hawkclaw followed.

Inside the medic's den Shadow was sitting next to Shadowblaze's nest, a sad look on her face. When she heard them come in she told them.

"When Shadowblaze was hit by the monster, it hit her ribs hard enough to break them so that they punctured her lungs. She was lucky to have survived this long." "Well can you heal her?!" Hawkclaw demanded, Shadow turned to him "There's only one way to fix her." At this Hawkclaw understood her meaning, and he gasped, "Shadow! You can't do that! You'll die!" Storm yowled.

"But I'm ready." Shadow whispered. Then she pressed her muzzle Shadowblaze's head and whispered the words that would save Shadowblaze and kill her.

After Shadow finished she turned to Storm and said, Erin will be back from her Initiation ritual with Hunter in two days. **(A/N haha did you see what i did?)** They can take care for Shadowblaze when they get back."

Then Shadow settled on her nest and whispered, "Goodbye Storm." she shut her eyes and let out her last breath.

For a moment nothing happened, but then Shadowblaze took a breath.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N watch out for grossness**

"Shadowblaze, Shadowblaze please wake up." Shadowblaze opened her eyes for a moment and a face swam into focus for a moment before the comforting blackness pulled her back in.

The next time she woke Shadowblaze saw a dark brown face hanging above her, she recognized it, "Hawkclaw." she mumbled before fading again.

She woke five other times, each time she woke she saw Hawkclaw's face hovering over her. The sixth time she felt stronger, she refused to be taken back to the darkness.

She opened her eyes and struggled to lift her head, after a few tries she managed to lift her head and look around. She was in a den which smelled faintly like the medicine cat's den back in Thunderclan. Shadowblaze tried to move herself into a sitting position, but a sharp pain in her chest made her stop and let out a groan.

Almost immediately a ginger tom appeared from the corner of the den and ran over to her. "You finally woke up! HAWKCLAW! HAWKCLAW SHADOWBLAZE WOKE UP!" Shadowblaze yelped in surprise and quickly covered her ears before she became deaf.

A few heartbeats passed and then Hawkclaw bolted into the den and his face broke into a grin when he saw that Shadowblaze was awake. He ran over and brushed his muzzle to Shadowblaze's. **(blech)** Shadowblaze jerked back in surprise, immediately she felt bad when she saw the flicker of hurt in Hawkclaw's eyes. "Sorry, Hawkclaw, you just surprised me." she explained.

"That's ok, you just woke up." Shadowblaze smiled and then leaned up and gently licked Hawkclaw's muzzle. **(*gag*)** Hawkclaw blinked in surprise and then he leaned in and touched his nose to Shadowblaze's.

"Hawkclaw, I-" "GUYS! Unless you want me to throw up on you guys, **(Does this remind anyone of anything?)** I suggest that you stop this sappy crap!" **(Thank you Thorn!)** Shadowblaze and Hawkclaw jumped apart and gave Thorn death glares, "You wouldn't." Hawkclaw deadpanned, "Watch me." Thorn stalked over to the herbs and grabbed a herb and said, "I can eat this yarrow and throw up on you two."

Shadowblaze sniggered, "What?!" Thorn questioned, "Nothing." Shadowblaze said innocently. "What?" Hawkclaw muttered into Shadowblaze's ear, "That herb in his mouth isn't yarrow, it's borage, used for fevers and to help queens get milk for their kits." Shadowblaze whispered.

Hawkclaw snorted in laughter and out loud he asked, "Do you think you can stand?" Shadowblaze shrugged and attempted to stand, she almost managed but the pain in her chest made her wince and then her strength gave out and she flopped back into her nest.

"Maybe you should, you know… res-" "NO! If you help me I can stand, I'm not stopping until I succeed." Hawkclaw grumbled but he still let Shadowblaze lean against him as she tried to stand. Shadowblaze hissed in pain every time she tried to stand and she fell, but she tried to keep the hisses quiet because she knew that if she let Hawkclaw hear he would refuse to let her keep trying, and that was something her stubborn personality refused to do.

After about a hundred tries Hawkclaw bluntly told Shadowblaze, "I think that's enough for today." then he moved away, taking away the support Shadowblaze had been using for her attempts. "Please, just a few more times?" "No, Shadowblaze, go and rest, you were out for a whole moon." then he walked out of the den, leaving Shadowblaze with Thorn.

Shadowblaze watched as Thorn darted over to the entrance and looked out for a moment before he came back in and sat next to Shadowblaze. She looked at him confused, ' _why is Thorn here? I understand why Hawkclaw would be hanging around me, but why would Thorn be here too?_ ' "I'm here because you're my half-sister." Thorn's voice said, "Oh! I said that out loud?" Thorn snickered and nodded.

Shadowblaze flushed and felt her pelt heat up from embarrassment. "Wait, you're my half-brother? How? Who was your father?" Thorn grinned, "My mom and dad both lived here and they fell in love and became mates after initiation. Then one night they," at this he whispered something in Shadowblaze's ear which made her screech, "Ewwww, you're disgusting!" while playfully shoving his shoulder, "My father's name was Russell, he looked kind of like me."

Shadowblaze nodded, "My father is a cat named Skystar who is a huge," here she bent down and whispered into Thorn's ear, and he leaned back muttering, "Jeez, where'd you learn that kind of language?!" Shadowblaze just grinned, " I had a sister named Storm who looked like my father, and I have a brother named Birchpaw, and now apparently I have a half-brother named Thorn."

"Wait," Thorn cut in, "You said _had_ a sister, what happened to her?" Shadowblaze's grin faded and she whispered, "A fox attack took her and my mother's life." then she turned her face away to hide the fact that her eyes were filled with tears,

"Umm, hey do you still want to try to stand? I could tell that you wanted to keep trying even when Hawkclaw told you to stop." Thorn asked, sounding awkward, even though it was he that had asked the question anyway Shadowblaze was thankful that he was trying to edge the subject away from her family.

Shadowblaze grinned and shook her head in amazement, "How do you know me so well?" Thorn grinned, "Magic!" Shadowblaze laughed and when Thorn stood next to her nest she shoved herself against his side, jamming herself between Thorn and the floor.

Slowly she began to edge herself up, but before she could get much more that halfway her still weak legs gave away and she fell. Shadowblaze growled in annoyance and heaved herself up.

Time after time she fell, but every time Thorn was there to help her and encourage her to go on. Hawkclaw constantly visited, although he discouraged her from moving around, Shadowblaze knew that he cared for her, just in a different way. He didn't understand the energy in her bones which drove her to keep trying until she got what she wanted.

It took a whole three sunrises, but Shadowblaze finally managed to stand, with the help of Thorn. She grinned, ' _ **This**_ _is how I live my life_ ' Shadowblaze though with a smile.

* * *

Shadowblaze snuck out of the medic's den as quietly as she could. If she got caught, either by Erin, Hunter or ,Starclan forbid, Hawkclaw, she would be sent back to the medic's den and get a scolding.

Thankfully she got out of camp easily that night, as soon as she was out of the camp's sight she broke into a run.

Soon a clearing came into view and when Shadowblaze stepped into the clearing she saw a figure standing in the middle, waiting for her.

"Thorn!" Shadowblaze yowled, "Hey! I see you managed to make it tonight!" Thorn teased. Shadowblaze grinned, "What're we doing tonight?" "I was thinking of teaching you the special fighting moves."

Shadowblaze's jaw dropped, "How? Storm told me that you have to be a member to know those moves because the mystics magic." "That's where he didn't tell you that a cat with founder blood in their veins can learn them before becoming a member." "So, did you learn the move before or after becoming a member?" "Sadly, i learned after."

"Well let's get started."

"Usually when a normal cat who is part of our group learns the moves they just learn the moves. But when a founder blood learns them they will have one of three powers that comes with the founder blood, speed, strength, or invisibility."

"No one has ever had more than one power." at this Thorn seemed to fidgeting a little more than usual so Shadowblaze decided to poke at the discomfort, "Do _you_ have more than one power?" Thorn blinked and finally admitted, "Yes"

"Which ones?" "Speed and invisibility." he whispered, "Don't tell anyone! Please!" he sounded so desperate that Shadowblaze decided to be a good sister and pretend to think about it, then she answered, "Of course I will! I'm your sister for Starclan's sake!"

"Well now that that's off my chest let's learn these moves." Shadowblaze grinned and said, "Bring it on half-bro!" Thorn laughed and began the lesson.

* * *

After learning and perfecting the moves, Shadowblaze felt like her pelt was burning. When she looked down at her paws and found that they were glowing with a blue light, "Thorn! What's happening?!" she cried, slightly panicked. "Don't worry! You're just getting your power!"

"What if i end up having two?!" "You probably won't!" Shadowblaze tried to relax and finally when the burning stopped she found that she was invisible. She jumped for joy and realized, she had jumped higher than normal. ' _Invisibility_ _ **and**_ _strength?_ ' two powers she realized, "Thorn!" "What? Which one do you have?" "I'm like you! I have two!" Thorn's face paled and he muttered, "Mousedung!" then he called out, "Shadowblaze! Run around the clearing for me ok?" "Why? You don't think…" her voice trailed away as she realized what her brother thought she was, "You've got to be kidding me, Skystar can't possibly have Legion blood in him." "Just do it Shadowblaze." "Fine, fine, keep your pelt on!"

Shadowblaze rolled her eyes and began to run around the clearing.

It took her a few heartbeats to figure out that the trees were going past _way_ too fast. ' _I have the legion founder, Thunderclan_ _ **and**_ _Romc founder blood in my veins!_ '

Shadowblaze was slammed out of her thoughts, literally, when she ran into one of the trees at the edge of the clearing. Even though it wasn't a sapling, the tree hurt, a lot. "Owww" Shadowblaze groaned from the edge of the clearing.

Thorn materialized next to Shadowblaze, due to his speed power, and said, "You can't tell anyone, you'll be banished. My parents being together was forbidden since they both had founder blood, but they still got together. I guess your parents was just a coincidence, huh?" "Yep." Shadowblaze agreed.

* * *

"Thank you for letting us stay at your camp for a moon and a half." Shadowblaze told Storm as she and Hawkclaw exited the ROMC camp, intent on completing their quest. "Bye!" Argo and Sia called from where they were play-fighting on the ground.

Shadowblaze was slightly sad that Thorn hadn't come to say goodbye, but she understood, it was probably too painful.

A lot had happened in the last halfmoon, Shadowblaze had accepted Hawkclaw and they were now mates. She had also mastered her powers and could call them up whenever she needed them. She had told HAwkclaw about them, and he had been extremely surprised.

Thorn and Hawkclaw had become best friends and spent a lot of their extra time together. Sia and Tyler had finally admitted their feelings and gotten together, not as mates since they weren't old enough.

Shadowblaze sighed, and took one last look at the camp that they would probably never see again. Then she turned away and headed towards the mountain with Hawkclaw by her side.

They reached the bottom of the mountain and were about to climb when they heard a crashing sound coming from the forest.

Shadowblaze whipped around and unsheathed her claws, blue light already burning around her body. When a ginger cat tumbled out of forest and landed in front Shadowblaze.

Thorn heaved himself to his paws and stated, "I'm coming with you."


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N I'm writing about climbing a mountain from experience, it's tiring!**

Shadowblaze groaned and grumbled as she hauled herself up another clump of rocks on the seemingly never ending path to the top of the mountain. "Are we there yet? My paws hurt!" Thorn grumped, Shadowblaze grinned halfheartedly and shook her head, "I don't think we're even halfway yet."

Twin groans rang through the air in reaction to Shadowblaze's words. She rolled her eyes and glared at her mate and brother, "Stop acting like kits! My paws hurt too!"

What she said was true, Shadowblaze's paws hurt like she was walking on thorns and her mouth was dry. Her lungs felt like they were slowly shriveling up and the fact that she had two mousebrain tagging along behind her didn't help.

"Guys! We can stop at that ledge for tonight!" Shadowblaze yowled over the howling wind. "YES!" Hawkclaw and Thorn shrieked. Shadowblaze flinched, her ears might've just gone deaf.

"Well you have to get there first!" Shadowblaze called as she heaved herself over yet another clump of highly pointy rocks. They groaned but thankfully kept moving.

Shadowblaze sighed as she realized that the slight path that she and her companions were following had shrank into a steep and treacherous path of sharp rocks littering the face of the mountain. A slight fear began to squirm in her stomach but she pushed it aside and began to climb the path.

After heaving herself to a slight indentation in the side of the path, Shadowblaze turned around to see where the mousebrains were, they were at the start of the steep path and chatting, as if they had all the time in the world.

"Hey! Hurry up! We don't have all day!" she yelled. Then she grabbed the rock above her to get to the net section of the path. As soon as she placed all of her weight on that rock it crumbled and sent her tumbling down onto the sharp rocks below her.

Shadowblaze let out a yelp of fear and twisted her body so that she wouldn't be impaled by the sharp stones that she was about to land on.

She fell straight towards the biggest stone, and thanks to her luck, she managed to acquire a deep gash on her shoulder. She muttered a string of some not-so-nice words and inspected her wound.

It was fairly deep and gushing blood, Shadowblaze groaned and searched around for some snow or cobweb or anything to stop the bleeding. After a useless search, she decided to stop wasting her time and convinced herself that the cold air would stop the bleeding.

She looked around to see if there was another way to get up to the next section of the path and found that there was an easy path of rocks leading up to the section above her.

Cursing herself for being a mousebrain, Shadowblaze stumbled up the path, hissing in pain each time she jolted her shoulder. Eventually she made it to the ledge where she collapsed out of sheer exhaustion.

Her shoulder felt extremely numb, but there didn't seem to be anymore blood dripping from the wound. She twisted her head around to reinspect it, the blood that had previously gushing from the wound had solidified into a scab. She sighed, at least she wasn't lying dead on a rock.

Just then an exhausted Thorn heaves himself onto the ledge with an equally tired Hawkclaw a few pawsteps behind him. Shadowblaze tipped her head and asked, "What took you guys so long and why are you so tired? I wasn't even _that_ tired when I reached this ledge." Shadowblaze said, while trying to keep a straight face.

"You cheated! You've been keeping yourself pumped up with you strength power!" Hawkclaw complained, "No I haven't!" Shadowblaze said as innocently as she could, "That's not what that blue light says." Thorn pointed out as he picked rocks out of his pads.

Shadowblaze glanced at her paws and noticed that he telltale blue light was glowing around them. "Darn it!" she yelped. Then she turned to Thorn and asked, "Is there a trick or something that can hide the light?"

Thorn shakes his head, "It doesn't really matter for you to hide it, the only groups of cats that know of what the light actually means are the ROMC, the Legion and the ones that worship the Gloomforest. I know that there's only one group that does that, they're called Pineclan. They are part of four clans that lives about two moons travel from the ROMC, they're constantly trying to find this one cat who is supposedly gonna either, help them enslave all the cats in the world or completely destroy the Gloomforest."

"They recently found out about the cat from a prophecy that they stole from cats of Moorclan about 15 moons ago. The cat would have the blood of the Legion, a ROMC founder, and the Gloomforest."

Shadowblaze gawped at him, "They would have to wait _forever_ for that cat to come! As far as I know I'm the only one with Legion and ROMC blood and I don't think _Hawkclaw_ has Gloomforest blood!" Thorn just shrugged and said,

"If I had guess, I would say that that prophecy is why you two were sent on this quest." Shadowblaze glanced at Hawkclaw who mouthed, 'Can we talk?' she nodded and followed Hawkclaw over to the side of the kedge, away from Thorn.

"If I do end up having Gloomforest blood, we can't be mates," Hawkclaw bluntly stated as soon as they sat down, "We can't risk bringing a kit into the world with the chance that it might destroy the world."

Shadowblaze looked at him and steadily replied, "I don't care, we'll raise the kit to be against the Gloomforest and Pineclan! You're gonna let a stupid prophecy get in the way of us?" by the end of her outburst Shadowblaze found herself shouting.

She sat back down and calmed herself, "We can make this work, Hawkclaw. We don't have to follow the destiny that some cat made for us, we can make our own." Hawkclaw looked at her for a moment and finally nodded, then he licked her ear **(gross)** and muttered, "We will."

He twined his tail with hers and she pressed herself against his chest. He purred and Shadowblaze purred with him as they stayed in the curled pile of happiness **(you don't know how much i wanted to say 'sappiness' instead of 'happiness' there)**

They were interrupted by Thorn who said, "I think I just threw up a bit in my mouth. **(me too dude, not just you)** you two have been like that so long that i went out and got some food!" he said pointing at a pile of prey next to him.

"Think fast!" Thorn yowled and threw a piece of prey at both of them. Shadowblaze darted to the side and snated the mouse with her mouth and grinned.

Hawkclaw wasn't so lucky, he was started so the mouse that had been thrown at him, actually hit him, on the face. Shadowblaze snorted trying to keep a full blown laugh in.

But when she snuck a glance at Hawkclaw and saw his expression, one of complete and total shock and confusion, she almost lost it. She almost had the laugh killed when she caught Thorn's eye and burst out laughing.

Apparently Thorn had also been trying to hold in his laugh and she had caused him to lose control. She wanted to stop laughing but she couldn't, soon she was completely rolling on the floor laughing so hard that her sides hurt.

It took a while but Shadowblaze and Thorn managed to stop laughing. When Shadowblaze finally managed to compose herself, she found Hawkclaw sitting there, watching them. She grinned sheepishly and picked herself off the floor.

Then she went over to a still sniggering Thorn and prodded his side until he stopped rolled over so he was looking up at her and innocently asked, "What?"

Shadowblaze snorted and laughed a little. "Come on, we have to keep going tomorrow."

* * *

"Guys! I can see a flashing light!" Thorn called happily from his spot on a rock. Shadowblaze grinned, they were almost at the place where Starclan told them to go.

A few days ago Shadowblaze had had a dream from Starclan, telling her to follow a small, almost invisible path that had been off on the side of the mountain, half-hidden by a bush.

Now after, a quarter moon of traveling aimlessly around the mountains Shadowblaze and her companions finally knew where to go. They had followed the path for a few days and now Thorn had finally found what they were looking for.

"Hey! Let me see!" Shadowblaze called as she jumped on the rock and playfully shoved her brother. He grinned, "Is that a challenge for staying on the rock for the longest?" Shadowblaze smirked, "It wasn't before but now it is!"

She shoved her shoulder into Thorn's and he almost slipped off the rock at the last second he sank his claws into a small patch of moss and saved himself.

Taking advantage of his position, Shadowblaze repeatedly slammed her shoulder into her brother, with enough force to slightly move him, but not so much that it would injure him.

Thorn's claws slowly slid off the moss patch and as he fell from the rock he wrapped his paws around Shadowblaze and pulled her down with him.

Shadowblaze yelped in surprise as she suddenly found herself flailing on the ground, her limbs tangled with Thorn's. As they landed on the ground Thorn let out a loud 'oomph!' and glared playfully at Shadowblaze, who just grinned lopsidedly at him.

"Come on you two! You can finish your play-fight when we reach the light!" Hawkclaw called, sounding amused. Shadowblaze called, "Coming!" and scrambled off of Thorn.

For good measure she flicked a clump of snow onto Thorn's face as she went off to follow Hawkclaw, the look on Thorn's face was priceless and she sniggered as she bolted away to avoid his wrath.

When she reached Hawkclaw she turned around and yelped, a clump of snow and moss was racing towards her. She dropped to her stomach and the snowball streaked over her head and hit the back of Hawkclaw's face with a loud, 'thump!' he turned around slowly and growled, "You two are _so_ dead!"

He snatched his own clump of snow and flung it back at Thorn. It hit Thorn and he blinked in surprise, the snow dripping off his whiskers. Then he turned and in one swift movement, flicked a clump of snow at Shadowblaze.

The snowball hit her on the chest as she crouched on the ground and laughed her heart out. She stiffened and stood and yowled, "I DECLARE WAR!" then she flung a snow clump at Hawkclaw and Thorn.

She raced away laughing like a maniac.

The trio ran along the path, flinging snowballs at each other and laughing the whole time. Whoops of happiness rang through the air and Shadowblaze wished that her life had turned out differently, maybe if her mother had stayed in ROMC she wouldn't have died and Storm wouldn't have either.

The happy cries of happiness died down as they approached the small flashing light. It was perched on a narrow strip of land at the edge of the mountain.

Shadowblaze cautiously started to approach it but as soon as her paw hit the ground near the light she slipped and promptly fell on her face.

Thorn sniggered and stepped forward and unsheathed his claws as he clawed his way to the light. "Come on slowpokes!" he yelled with his signature lopsided smirk.

Shadowblaze grinned and hauled herself up, then she turned and looked at Hawkclaw, "You coming?" she asked.

Hawkclaw hesitantly stepped on the ice and started to walk to Shadowblaze.

"Hey! Guys, the instructions say that you should press your nose to the light and it'll show you whatever it wanted to show you. Should I touch it?"

Before Shadowblaze could say, 'Don't do it you mousebrain!' he touched his nose to the small flashing light.

Immediately everything went wrong, the light started to flash red and a hollow voice said, "Access denied." Shadowblaze stared at Thorn with horror and she yowled, "Thorn! Run!"

A surge of power rose from within the light and burst out, it was a shock wave.

Shadowblaze and Hawkclaw were slammed back about 10 tail lengths. They tumbled into each other and landed back on the path.

Shadowblaze turned to look for Thorn and saw Thorn hanging from the edge of the platform thing, clinging to the ice desperately.

As she watched THorn's claws slipped a little and her eyes widened with horror. She scrambled onto the ice and clawed her way to Thorn as fast as she could.

Shadowblaze reached Thorn and sank her claws into his paws, trying to hold him onto the ice platform. However, his heavier weight made it hard for her to hold him onto the platform.

His left paw slipped and his other paw soon followed. Now he was just connected to the platform by Shadowblaze. She strained and yelped, "Hawkclaw! Help me!"

At the edge of the platform Hawkclaw was just getting up from where he had hit his head on a rock. He looked over and began to dart towards them.

Shadowblaze felt her body slide towards the edge, due to Thorn's weight, she looked at him with terror in her eyes. Thorn glanced down briefly and turned to Shadowblaze, "Let me go! I'm pulling you over! I won't let you die because of me!" he shouted at Shadowblaze,

"Neither will I!" she shouted back. She strained, trying to pull back from the edge.

It happened so fast Shadowblaze didn't fully understand it until later, but a sharp pain burst through her right paw. Instinctively, she detached her paw from Thorn and snatched her paw back.

As she snatched her paw back Thorn's weight ripped him off of her other paw and he fell.

Shadowblaze stared down at chasm in front of her in shock for a few heartbeat and then she let out a wail, "No! No, no, no, NO! THORN! THORN!" she shrieked hysterically.

Hawkclaw appeared at her side and whispered in horror, " _I was too late…_ " Shadowblaze turned and buried her face in his shoulder and cried, "I didn't save him." she whispered to herself, "He died because of _me._ "

"No he didn't Shadowblaze." Hawkclaw soothed, "We have to complete the quest, it was what he would've wanted us to do."

She looked up at him and slowly nodded. She stood and the walked over to the light, "Let me touch it, the prophecy was for me." Shadowblaze said hoarsely.

She leaned forward and touched her nose to the cold light and her surroundings faded.

* * *

When she opened her eyes she was in a huge glittering cavern. A light brown she-cat appeared and Shadowblaze ran straight towards her, "MOM!" she cried, "I'm so s-" "Shh," her mother said gently, "Follow me."

Shadowblaze glanced at Hawkclaw and he shrugged, so they followed her mother.

 **A/N OMG 203 views?! That's amazing! Thank you to everyone who read this story, I was losing inspiration for this story but now I'm going to keep writing. I have up to chapter 16 already written so I should be able to keep adding a chapter everyday until I reach chapter 17. Then I'll actually have to write the chapters, so it'll take longer and the updates will slow to 1 a week.**


	15. Chapter 14

Shadowblaze looked around in amazement, her mother had brought her and Hawkclaw into a huge glittering cavern.

"Welcome to the meeting place all cats who are dead." a light brown tom with my mother's orangey-amber eyes says, "I am Flicker, I was one of the three cats who founded the ROMC. I also happen to be your ancestor." he says with a slight smile.

"My name is Zalal," said a tortoiseshell with the same bright blue eyes that were on Shadowblaze's own face, "I too was a founder of the ROMC, but I fell in love with Warrin," she said, pointing toward a gray and white tom who was sitting in a corner of the cavern.

"Because he was a founder of the Legion we weren't supposed to become mates, but we disobeyed and were banished from our groups. I sent my kits to the clans, hoping that no one with founder blood would find them."

"That obviously failed, and that mistake created _you_." Shadowblaze stared at Zalal in shock.

"We have chosen two very special cats to give you the exact prophecy," Warrin said as he stepped up next to Zalal. They moved aside to reveal two cats standing in a doorway.

Shadowblaze's jaw dropped as she recognized one of the cats, "Thorn! She yowled in joy, running toward her brother whose death was still fresh in her memory.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to Thorn.

"For what?" Thorn asked confusedly, "I dropped you at the mountain, remember?"

Realization dawned on Thorn's face, but to Shadowblaze's confusion he shook his head.

"You didn't drop me, I bit your paw so you would release me." Shadowblaze glanced up sharply, "What?! Did you _want_ to die?! Do you have any clue how much pain I felt when you died?!" Shadowblaze shouted.

Thorn looked at her with sorrow in his eyes, "I'm sorry, but if you had kept trying to help me, you would've been pulled over with me!"

"Wouldn't that have been better for everyone? Then the destructive kit wouldn't be born!"

"That would be even worse! The twolegs are going to create a new sort of twoleg product that would be released into the air and it would kill all the cats!"

"So you're saying that there's only a one in three chance that all the cats would keep living their normal lives?"

"Exactly." Thorn confirmed, "Great." Shadowblaze sighed. A cough coming from behind them made Thorn step back, along with light brown she-cat with sandy colored markings, they paused, and then their eyes turned white and they began to recite the prophecy.

" _Beware the founder blood, beware the snake, be warned, he who has the blood, never can fate be changed. The forest, the army and the guards, seek the same one, find the one before the one destroys our kind._ "

Their eyes returned to their usual colors and everyone looked at Shadowblaze and Hawkclaw.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that we will have one kit and that kit will have something to do with a snake, and if we aren't careful they'll destroy everything, correct?"

Every cat in the room nodded, Shadowblaze sighed.

"We'll give you a little family time." Flicker said, then he and every cat in the room except for the brown she-cat and Thorn faded into mist and vanished.

Thorn beckoned Shadowblaze into a corner and meowed, "When you return to your clan you will pass by the wolves territory, there's a high chance that you won't get caught by them, but knowing you, you'll somehow attract one of them."

"You're point is?" Shadowblaze asked, confused, "Any creature that doesn't have founder or Legion blood in them can't learn or defend themselves against the founderblood moves! What I'm trying to say is if you get caught by a wolf, act weak at first. Then when they let their guard down, use the powers to overpower them."

"And force them to take you to their camp, find their leader and ask about a wolf named Hunter Moon. When you find out where he is, go up to him, claw his side and leave a mark like this," he turned and showed a strange scar that looked like, 'HM',

"Tell him that Thorn sends his greetings." Thorn spits out the last part so venomously that Shadowblaze knew that the grudge was a lot deeper than just a scar.

"Thorn. Why do you hate this Hunter Moon wolf so much?" she asked. He turned to her and just pressed his nose to her forehead. Immediately she faded into, a memory?

She saw a large giger colored tom chasing after a small ginger kit, the kit was squealing in happiness and the tom's eyes shone with happiness too, although there was a hint of sadness behind the wall of happiness.

The kit dove into a bush and the tom pretended to not know where the kit was. He walked around saying, "Hmm I wonder where Thorn went." Shadowblaze just stared. This happy little kit was Thorn.

What had happened to make him have that scar and become the closed off cat that he was to every cat except her and Hawkclaw?

Soon the kit grew bored of waiting for the tom to find him and began to explore the forest.

Young Thorn was happily walking along, stalking a bug when a wolf with a brown pelt jumps out of the bushes and says, "Well, well, well, it looks like there's an intruder."

The wolf jumps at young Thorn who is frozen in place. Only when the wolf begins to carve the mark into Thorn's side does the kit cry out, "DADDY! DADDY HELP!" young Thorn shrieks.

Far away a voice calls back, "THORN! THORN STAY WHERE YOU ARE! I'LL FIND YOU!"

The wolf grinned, "So, your name is Thorn huh?" Thorn just tries to squirm out of the wolf's grasp, but he just sinks his claws in deeper.

A loud crashing is heard and a moment later the ginger tom, who must be Russell, leaps out of the undergrowth and knocks the wolf off of Thorn. They face off and the wolf leaps straight at Russell who puts up a huge fight, but in the end the wolf has him pinned,

"Y-you wouldn't kill a father would you?" Russell chokes out, the wolf doesn't even respond, he just casually slit Russell's throat.

Then he turns to a terrified Thorn, "May the name 'Hunter Moon' plague your nightmare, kit." then he turns and walks away. Leaving Thorn with his dead father.

Shadowblaze gasped as she emerged from Thorn's memory. The real Thorn still sat in front of her. "He killed my father, and gave me this scar. I was three moons old! THREE MOONS OLD! WHAT KIND OF EVIL CREATURE WOULD DO THAT TO A KIT!" Thorn's voice lowers into a scary low voice,

"My mother left me when I was a moon old, because she thought her sister was dead, because of her, I was still getting over not having a mother, when this _Hunter Moon_ goes and destroys the rest of my family."

His eyes darken, "Ever since that day, I swore that if I had the chance, I would give him a mark just like mine."

Shadowblaze leaned forward and pressed her muzzle to Thorn's, "I, Shadowblaze of Thunderclan, swear on the truth-seekers that I will give HUnter Moon that scar."

Thorn's eyes widen, "Thank you, but you didn't have to use that oath! Now you could die because of it!" Shadowblaze grinned slightly, "I'll get that revenge for you." she promised.

Thorn stood, "It's time to take you guys back to the bottom of the mountain." he meowed, "Finchpaw, let your brother go, you can talk later, maybe get a dreamer to help you with that."

The she-cat nods and gently shoves Hawkclaw towards us. Then Thorn opens a portal and says, "Go through it, tell Storm that his best friend misses him and tell Star to go dig up the corner where I usually sit during truth or dare, tell her to keep what's there, it's my present to her."

Shadowblaze nods and then Thorn shoves her and Hawkclaw into the portal.

* * *

Shadowblaze stumbled on a rock as soon as she appeared at the bottom of the mountain. Hawkclaw appeared next to her. A voice goes through her head,

" _Hey sis, I gave you a final gift. You can communicate with Hawkclaw in your mind now. Not with me though… but whatever! As soon as this message ends you won't hear anything else from me. Goodbye Shadowblaze._ "

Shadowblaze glanced at Hawkclaw and thought a quick message to him,

' _Hi._ ' ' _What the heck? Who is it? No no no I'm just going crazy._ ' Shadowblaze sniggered, ' _Hawkclaw it's me, Shadowblaze, Thorn gave us mind communication_ '

' _Cool'_ ' _lets go to ROMC, we have to tell them._ ' HAwkclaw nodded and as one, the two of them ran towards the ROMC.

* * *

When they got there Stom was already there waiting for them, "Hey Storm!" SHadowblaze called, "You're banished, along with Thorn." he said emotionlessly. Shadowblaze gasped, "Wh-why?" "You have more than one power." he stated.

"Fine" Shadowblaze said, "I just have to tell Star something, then I'll leave." when Star came she looked excited, Argo and Sia were with her. "Where's Thorn?" she asked as she came up to them.

"He wants you to go to his truth or dare corner and dig it up, he says there's something there for you. Also… he died on the journey."

Star just stood there for a moment and then she just lost it, she raced away. Argo looked at them sadly and ran after her. Sia just looked shocked.

"It's time for you to go." Storm said emotionlessly. Shadowblaze nodded and motioned for Hawkclaw to go. She follows on his heels.

It only takes two days for Shadowblaze and Hawkclaw to return to the twoleg dens. They spend a night there and when Shadowblaze woke up she knew that she had to find a wolf.

She turned over in her nest and found Hawkclaw curled beside her, unlike the first time that happened, she didn't shove him off the ledge. Instead she nudged him until he woke and then she began a mental conversation with him, ' _We have to find a wolf.' 'What?!' 'We have to get Thorn's revenge for him, for me it's a matter of life or death, I truth-seeker promised.' 'Seriously Shadowblaze?' 'let me show you.'_ she sent him her memory of Thorn's memory.

He watches it and gasps, ' _ok I'm helping you get his revenge.'_ Shadowblaze grinned, "HOw do you feel like a drop by the creek?" Hawkclaw groaned, "Fine, whatever."

Shadowblaze pretended that she was watching Hawkclaw try to fish, but in reality she was watching the trees surrounding them. Then she saw it, a flash of fur on the corner of her eye. She quickly shoved Hawkclaw into the creek and told him, ' _act weak'_

He climbed out out the creek and immediately the wolf pounced on him, "Shadowblaze!" Thorn told her that the wolves knew every cat move except the undefeatable founderblood moves so she know that the she-wolf will know that she was pouncing. She did it anyways and the wolf pinned her easily.

"GET OFF MY TERRITORY!" she yells, arrogant furball, she asks Hawkclaw why we are here and he tells her. Shadowblaze on the other paw was fantasizing the different moves she could use to slowly kill this wolf's huge ego.

Slowly she lets Shadowblaze go and she hops up. She tells them to follow her to something called Lightningclan, ' _Great now we're dealing with arrogant, murdering, heartless copycats also known as wolves.'_ Shadowblaze thinks before she remembered that Hawkclaw could hear.

He sniggers and the wolf yells, "If you don't come you're gonna die." Shadowblaze rolled her eyes and as soon as the wolf turned back around she leapt straight onto the wolf's back, calling up all her powers.

She grinned as the wolf narrowed her eyes, due to the bright blue light. Shadowblaze whispered into the wolf's ear, "Don't move or else I'll paralyze you." the wolf scoffs and tries to get Shadowblaze off her back.

Shadowblaze immediately bit down on the pressure point in the wolf's neck and she collapsed. Shadowblaze hopped down neatly and just for fun, flashed in and out of invisibility to mess with the wolf. It works, the wolf stared at Shadowblaze with shock, "How'd you do that?" "Founderblood moves." she replied casually,

"Take us to Lightningclan." she ordered the wolf once she was unparalyzed, "Why should I do that?" the wolf asked cockily, Shadowblaze bared her teeth and replied smoothly, "Because I can bite that paralyzation pressure point a little harder and you'll be paralyzed forever."

The wolf looks at Shadowblaze with a hint of fear in her eyes and nods. "Well, let's go." Shadowblaze says.

* * *

When they reached the camp, the wolves immediately went quiet. "Did Lunastar get beaten by a cat?" one of the whispered to another. "Go to the middle." Shadowblaze hissed into Lunastar's ear.

When they stood they the middle of the camp Shadowblaze shouted, "If you're here Hunter Moon! Come out!" a brown wolf who fit the wolf from Thorn's memories slipped out of the crowd.

"I am Hunter Moon." he said proudly. Shadowblaze hopped off of Lunastar after telling her to stay still unless she wanted to die.

Shadowblaze turned on her speed and strength and darted over to Hunter Moon's side and deeply clawed the 'HM' into his side. Then for good measure she pushed him over and hissed, "Tell your clan what you did. Tell them that you're a murderer."

He looked at her confusedly, so she bent down and hissed, "Thorn says ' _hello'_ " she snarled. His eyes widen. "Tell them!" she snarled at him. He flinched but took a deep breath, "One day I saw a kit on our territory, I pinned it and gave it a scar to remember us. That's not so wrong now is it?"

The other wolves muttered amongst themselves and shook their heads. Hunter Moon looked smug.

Until a mist filled the clearing and Thorn appeared in it, "Hello, Hunter Moon, or should I say ' _Murderer'_ " Hunter Moon paled, "Th-Th-Thorn." "Yes it's me." he snarled. Hunter Moon backed up a little.

Thorn turned to the awed wolves, "Let me show you what he actually did." then he went and touched his nose to the mist and it began showing his memory.

* * *

Once the memory finished playing the wolves sat in surprise. Then on of them, an extremely pregnant female, stood and shouted, "How could you! We are over Hunter Moon! These pups will not know of you!"

Hunter Moon seems shocked, "But Starfire! I love you!" "You took a kit's last family member! I can't trust a killer!"

"Yes!" "Exile him!" "Kill him!" "Get out!" "Scram!" the other wolves began to push Hunter Moon towards the exit, Lunastar stepped forward, her eyes sad, "Look at what you have done, father, now leave! If you come back, we'll show you as much mercy as you showed Thorn and his father!" and with that, Thorn's nemesis was gone.

Shadowblaze turned toward Thorn and he smiles as he disappears.


	16. Chapter 15

_Shadowblaze walked through a forest confusedly, it looked like the forest where she grew up._

 _Suddenly three kits that were about six moons old ran past her, terror in their eyes. She blinked in surprise, the kits were her and her littermates, which meant that her mother was- as if it was aligned with her thoughts a shriek of pain raced through the forest._

' _No! Not again!' Shadowblaze wails to herself as she summons her speed power and races towards the clearing that was her old home. She burst into the clearing and saw her mom feebly trying to fend off the fox, a deep slash in her side dripped blood into the forest floor. The fox swiped at her mother's throat and she fell, her blood pooling around her._

" _No!" Shadowblaze yowled, she ran to her mother's side and reached out a paw to touch her side, but as soon as she made contact the vision faded and a new one appeared._

 _She was standing in a deep valley, she looked up and could barely see the top. 'Why am I here?' she wondered to herself. Just then she realized, this was where Thorn died._

 _A wail of sadness echoed down into the valley, "No! No, no, no, NO! THORN! THORN!" Shadowblaze recognized her own hysterical cries as they echoed over and over again._

 _A dark blob was falling towards her. It was Thorn. He seemed so peaceful, as if her were taking a walk through the forest instead of falling to his death. She ran to where he was going to land. She knew that she had no power to stop the death so she just sat there and waited for him to land._

 _He fell onto the cold rock with a loud 'THUMP' and Shadowblaze could already tell that he was on the brink of death, his mouth opened a little and he whispered, "Live well sister." then his eyes unfocused and the light faded from them._

 _A tear threatened to fall from Shadowblaze's eye but she held it back. Thorn looked perfectly fine except for the small trickle of blood that came from his mouth. Shadowblaze sighed and walked up to his body and gently pressed her nose to his forehead and shut her eyes as the next vision came._

 _She saw the cat that she hated with a passion, Sandfire. A small gray kit with orange paws lay at her paws, it coughed and Sandfire immediately grabbed it and raced to the medicine cat's den. She burst in and ran to Birchpaw, who was lying in a nest, "What's wrong with him! Fix him you mousebrain! Fix Foxkit"_

 _He looked up startledly and told her to set the kit down he gently began to check the kit over. Shadowblaze wondered how he managed to concentrate with Sandfire there pacing and occasionally yelping for him to hurry up. But after a few moments he looked up and told Sandfire, "He just has a cold, I can cure it easily, except I need to get some feverfew."_

" _Well go get it then! I need my little warrior healthy!" Sandfire shrieked. Birchpaw looked startled, "But Skystar says that there's a fo-" "I DON'T CARE! I AM THE LEADER'S MATE SO YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" Sandfire spat, she looked smug. Birchpaw sighed sadly and slipped out of the den._

 _Shadowblaze followed him and he went straight to a patch of feverfew, it looked kind of dead because leafbare was almost here. He nudged the dead stalks aside and carefully searched for the new leaves growing under the dead ones. He nips off a few leaves and sets them on a leaf, he then nudges the leaves shut and begins to walk back to the clan._

 _As he walks past a clump of bushes Birchpaw hesitates, his sniffs the air and then visibly tenses. Fast as a flash, a blur of russet fur barreled out of the bushes and leapt straight at my brother. He turned and the fox landed on him. He tried to free himself, but he had never been good at fighting, the fox pinned him and snarled in his face._

 _Pure terror flashed through Birchpaw's eyes as the the fox grabbed his scruff and began to violently shake him. Suddenly a loud 'Crack!' rang through the forest and Birchpaw fell limp. Shadowblaze gasped as she realized that the fox had snapped Birchpaw's neck, causing his death. She raced forward, eager to end the horrible visions, but some sort of force was stopping her from reaching her brother. She did what any other cat would do, she started to shove the barrier, even calling up her strength power to shove the wall._

 _It still didn't give away. She snarled in annoyance and slammed it again. This time something happened, the wall gave a yelp and said, "Ow! What the heck Shadowblaze?"_

Shadowblaze jerked awake and realized that the visions were dreams and the wall in her dream… was Hawkclaw. Whoops. "Sorry Hawkclaw! I thought you were a wall!" Hawkclaw laughed, Shadowblaze smiled half-heartedly, her mind was still on her dream, she couldn't help but feel that her brother's death wasn't just a dream.

"I'm gonna go to the training clearing to shake off this dream, I'll be back in a while." Shadowblaze said as she stood and stretched. "FIne but I want to come with you." she groaned at how annoying he was sometimes but she finally agreed to let him come with her.

* * *

When they got to the training clearing Hawkclaw was experimenting with his ability to send his thoughts into her mind.

"Hawkclaw! Stop that!" he just smirked at her and began to tell an extremely boring story about something. They walked into the training clearing and found Lunastar already there, practising her moves. "Hey Lunastar." Shadowblaze called as she stepped into the clearing.

"Hey." Lunastar replied.

Lunastar had told the two of them about her family a while ago and well, to put it bluntly, they had been laughing the whole time. No they weren't laughing her family, they were laughing at Thorn. He had connected to their minds and could now talk to them.

At that time Thorn had decided to tell them jokes, he was a surprisingly good joke teller and that caused Shadowblaze and Hawkclaw to burst out into some very disrespectful laughter.

"You wanna have a mock fight?" she asked Lunastar, "Sure." her friend replied.

They walked to the battling area and they began to fight. They had rules for the fights that they fought against each other.

One, Shadowblaze wasn't allowed to use any of her powers during the battle. Two, Shadowblaze wasn't allowed to use founderblood moves. Three, Lunastar wasn't allowed to use her power that let her know every move that her opponent was going to make. Those were the only rules, beside not being allowed to kill each other.

Lunastar made the first move, darting towards Shadowblaze to rake her claw over her ear. Shadowblaze retaliated by flipping and lightly slashing Lunastar's underbelly as she went by.

They continued their battle for a while until Shadowblaze fell for one of Lunastar's feints and Lunastar pinned her, "I won." Lunastar stated happily. "Yes you did. Now let me up!" Shadowblaze said while laughing slightly. Lunastar grinned and let her up.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Shadowblaze told Lunastar as they shook the sand and dirt from their pelts. Lunastar paused and asked, "Why? Can't you stay a little bit longer?" "we've been here for more than two moon Lunastar, we have to get back to our clan. You can come with us to Thunderclan. We can go and kill Skystar for your mom."

Shadowblaze continued to flick bits of sand out of her tail as she waited for Lunastar's answer. Finally it came, "I'll go with you guys, I know a shortcut to the clans, but-"

"Seriously?! That's awesome! My paws almost died on the way here!" Hawkclaw burst in, his eyes glinting with excitement. "Calm down!" Shadowblaze chided her mate as she motioned for Lunastar to continue, " but we'd have to go through Nightmare Clan's territory." a slight flicker of fear passed through her eyes as she said 'Nightmare Clan'.

"Why is Nightmare Clan so bad?" Shadowblaze asked, Lunastar looked at her, "They are scary good at fighting and they know every move that you can make." she said. Shadowblaze sat and digested this new information, "Is there a big chance that we could meet them when we cut through their territory?"

"If we go through during the day we should be fine, they like to come out during the night." SHadowblaze nodded, "Well, let's get going!"

They walk back to the camp and Lunastar goes up to a yellow wolf with brown ears and quietly talked to her for a moment. Then she began to walk back to them.

Just as Lunastar reached SHadowblaze and Hawkclaw a pained shriek rose from the bush that was the nursery. "Starfire." Lunastar muttered as she raced towards the nursery, "Stay here!" she shouted at Shadowblaze and Hawkclaw as she entered the den.

They waited for a long time, quietly conversing with Thorn in their minds.

Lunastar bursts out of the nursery with a worried look on her face. "What happened?" Shadowblaze asked, she knew that Starfire was important to Lunastar, "She just gave birth, she nearly died of blood loss but she had three pups. She told me to leave with you guys. I didn't want to but she insisted that avenge my mother so I decided to go."

Shadowblaze nodded and meowed, "Well then let's go."

They exited the Lightning Clan's camp and Lunastar took them in a sort of diagonal line through the trees.

Soon the air became foggy. "Is this normal?" Hawkclaw asked Lunastar, Shadowblaze had been thinking the same thing, except Hawkclaw had asked first, "Yeah, it's cause we're close to the Nightmare Clan's border." Shadowblaze nodded.

It only got foggier as they trekked closer and closer to the Nightmare Clan border. As they passed a shriveled bush a sense of dread settled into Shadowblaze's soul and she whispered, "Was that the border?" Lunastar just nodded, looking tense.

Shadowblaze's senses were on edge, she paid close attention to her surroundings and for some reason she kept pausing to listen for other footsteps. On one of these pausing trips Hawkclaw crashed into her and he fell on his rear, snapping a few twigs.

Usually this wouldn't be such a big deal, but in the eerie silence of the forest the sound of the twigs snapping rang through the silence _much_ too loudly.

Everyone paused and in that brief moment they heard the hair raising howls in the fog. Shadowblaze looked at Hawkclaw and he looked at Lunastar who in turn looked at Shadowblaze, and in one unanimous action they began to race away.

They didn't get very far when a dark black wolf with some umm… stains on his mouth and paws jumped in front of them.

He bared his teeth at them before raising his head and howling into the fog. Shadowblaze eyed him warily and began to stealthily creep backwards. But before she could actually go anywhere another wolf appeared behind her. She looked around and found that she and her friends had been surrounded by a large group of wolves.

Shadowblaze looked at her companions before launching herself at a wolf. In her peripheral vision she saw that Lunastar and Hawkclaw had done the same. She called up her powers and began to attack the Nightmare Clan wolf, the only problem was that the wolf knew exactly where she was going to strike, even if she threw a few feints.

She did manage to get one blow in, she was aiming for the wolf's leg when she suddenly decided to hit the wolf's chest instead, her claws hit her chest and the wolf had looked extremely surprised.

But sadly that just infuriated the wolf even more and she began to furiously claw Shadowblaze.

Eventually the wolf stopped clawing her and just pinned her. She looked around for her friends and found them similarly pinned, Hawkclaw had a few claw marks on his sides and face. Lunastar had a gash on her left flank and claw marks on her chest and a scratch on her muzzle.

The one that seemed to be the leader stepped forward, "You have trespassed on Nightmare Clan's territory, you have two choices, surrender or die."

Shadowblaze glanced at Hawkclaw and Lunastar, Hawkclaw looked as in the dark about this as she was but Lunastar's expression clearly said, ' _surrender, it'll be the better option._ ' Shadowblaze nodded and called, "We surrender."

The wolves lead them through the foggy forest as if they could see through the fog, they never stumbled, never missed a step and strangest of all, didn't seem to have very many emotions at all.

Soon they reached a barrier of thorns and brambles, the Nightmare wolves slipped through the entrance, taking Shadowblaze with them. Inside the camp she saw a pile of prey, wolves lounging around and pups playing. It looked… normal.

A dark brown wolf padded out of a den and walked up to the group of wolves surrounding Shadowblaze and her friends. He walked up to the leading wolf and asked, "Why are they here?" "They surrendered." the wolf nodded and turned to us.

"I am Night Watcher, the alpha of the Nightmare Clan. you have surrendered to us and so you are now our prisoners, forever."

After the speech he turns away and walks back to his den. The wolves around Shadowblaze began to lead her, Hawkclaw and Lunastar towards a small, dark hole that was in the base of a large tree. They shoved them down the hole and set two guards outside the hole so that they couldn't escape.

* * *

Shadowblaze sat at the entrance and looked out into the Nightmare Clan's camp, she sighed, she missed being outside. They had been in this hole for about a quarter moon and Shadowblaze was beginning to believe that she was going to die in that stupid hole.

She glanced around the small hole that had become home. Hawkclaw was sleeping peacefully, Lunastar was clawing at the tree roots that surrounded them, trying to find a weak spot to escape from. They had been doing this for days, one cat would take their rest while another worked on escaping with the last cat standing guard, making sure that the wolves outside don't see the cat making the escape tunnel.

Suddenly a face appears in the entrance of the hole. Shadowblaze leapt back in surprise. The face belonged to a pure white wolf who was apparently a guard. He looked into the den and his gaze landed on Lunastar who was trying to hid the claw marks on a thin root.

He glanced at Shadowblaze and hissed, "I can get you guys out of here." she looked at him in surprise, but she didn't trust him, it was too good to be true. "What's the catch?" she questioned, "There is no catch." he replied, although he looked slightly nervous.

"There's always a catch, now tell me what it is." Shadowblaze deadpanned, "Fine," he sighed, "I want to come with you guys." she looked at him surprised. "Why?" a voice asked from behind Shadowblaze, she turned and found that Hawkclaw had woken up and was sitting next to her. She touched noses with him and he twines his tail with hers. Then they look at the wolf in front of them and he sighs in defeat, "I want to leave Nightmare Clan, forever, I don't fit in, I'm not that good at fighting and if you haven't noticed, my pelt is white. My name is Thornhollow and my father is Night Watcher, I never knew my mother and I have no littermates."

Shadowblaze was no truth-seeker but she decided to believe Thornhollow, he seemed trustworthy or maybe it was because he was like Thorn. She didn't really know.

She looked around and caught Lunastar's eye, she was thinking but eventually she seemed to come to the same conclusion that Shadowblaze had. She nodded at Shadowblaze and announced, "Thornhollow, we believe you. When we get out of this freaking hole we'll take you with us."

Thornhollow grinned and nodded like an excitable kit.

He stuck his head into the hole and whispered, "Dig down till the roots get extremely thin and I'll be doing the same from the outside. When you get to the thin root layer start digging towards the back of the hole. Hopefully my tunnel will meet up with yours and we can get out of here."

They nodded and Shadowblaze volunteered to dig first. Hawkclaw kept a lookout and Lunastar went to get some much needed rest.

* * *

That night Shadowblaze woke to a sound of something scrambling around in their escape hole. She jerked up and began to summon her powers. Annoyed groans sounded from around her as Hawkclaw and Lunastar were undoubtedly woken by the blinding blue light. Shadowblaze unsheathed her claws and silently slipped into the hole. She saw a hunched shape wriggling around, she didn't even stop to think, she just pounced on the shape, sinking her claws into it.

The shape yelped and squirmed around, trying to get Shadowblaze off of it, good luck with that. She twisted her neck around to look at what she had found in the tunnel and found that she was clinging, by her claws, to a face, Thornhollow's face.

"Whoops! Sorry Thornhollow! I thought you were another wolf, trying to sneak in and kill us in our sleep or something." she apologized. He just snorted, "I couldn't kill a mouse right now." Shadowblaze looked at him confusedly and seeing her look of confusion Thornhollow explained, "I found out that Night Watcher was getting suspicious of you guys and was going to check on you personally."

"So I came as soon as i could and finished my tunnel, I saw a hole connecting the two tunnels and I thought I could fit… but now, I'm kind of, stuck-" he trails off embarrassedly.

Shadowblaze laughed and removed her claws from his face, "I'm gonna get Hawkclaw and Lunastar to help me with getting you out, stay here." as she finished talking she laughed inwardly at her own stupidity, Thornhollow _couldn't_ go anywhere, he was stuck in a tunnel!

She went back up the hole and was immediately met with Hawkclaw, "What's down there? Did it hurt you?" he questioned, "Hawkclaw, calm down! I'm fine, it was just Thornhollow stuck in the tunnel."

Lunastar looked at her for a moment, judging if what she said was true, then her eye twitched and she burst out laughing. Once the laughing stopped Shadowblaze whispered, "Guys! We have to go! Night Watcher is suspicious of us." Hawkclaw and Lunastar nodded.

"Ok, we're gonna have to dig him out of the wall." Lunastar said, taking charge of the situation, "Shadowblaze and Hawkclaw, you start digging on that side and I'll take this side." they immediately began to work on digging Thornhollow out of his predicament.

As she digs Shadowblaze can't help but admire the beauty of how the leadership in their little group worked, they didn't have a designated leader, so when a problem arose one of them simply stood and took charge of the situation. Most cats would think that this wouldn't work, but for them it did. Right now Lunastar was in charge, but by the end of the day Hawkclaw could be the one in charge.

Shadowblaze quickly shifted her mind back onto the job at paw. She dug through the hard dirt until she felt the whole pile of dirt trapping Thornhollow loosen. Apparently Lunastar felt it too, as she hurriedly told Thornhollow, "Try to get out now."

He slowly began to back out of the pile of dirt and to Shadowblaze's joy, managed to free himself, "Yes! Now we can go home!" she called quietly but happily.

They followed Thornhollow out of the hole and towards the entrance. They were so close. Just as they exited the camp Thornhollow let out a huge sneeze. Immediately everyone turned and glared at him. Thornhollow looked at them apologetically, "Sorry," he mumbled. "I couldn't help it there's dirt up my nose." "Whatever let's just keep moving." Hawkclaw suggested. Everyone nodded and they began to run into the foggy forest.

 **A/N this was a really long chapter eh? I want to request something from you guys. So, no one besides my family and friends has ever told me how my writing is, and I don't really know if it's actually good or not, so if you guys want to, can you leave a review or something telling me how it is? Like the honest truth, whether you think it's good, bad or somewhere in the middle, don't worry I won't get mad if you tell me that it's bad. If you can, thanks!**


	17. Chapter 16

Hurry up!" Thornhollow called, "We're almost there!" Shadowblaze groaned, Thornhollow had already said that five other times and he had been wrong every single time. As if she had been thinking exactly what Shadowblaze had been thinking, Lunastar called, "Are we _actually_ almost there or is this another 'It's just around this tree… whoops… sorry, occasion?"

"It's close, I swear." Thornhollow insisted. "Sure…" Lunastar muttered. "Guys, I think he's actually right for once," Hawkclaw called, looking at something on the ground, "The plants are partly alive now, we must be close to the border." Shadowblaze glanced at the ground and found that Hawkclaw was right, the plants were actually looking more alive than they had looked when they were deeper in Nightmare Clan's territory.

"Well, I guess you were actually right for once." Lunastar said, an awed look present on her face. Thornhollow puffed out his chest and grinned proudly, "But," Lunastar cut in, "You were still wrong more times then you were right so I wouldn't get too excited. Plus, we only believed you after Hawkclaw confirmed it." Thornhollow's face falls and a look of sadness crosses his face.

"Kidding! We actually might've believed you if you had given us some proof." she says, lightly nudging Thornhollow's shoulder with her own. His grin returns and he shoves her back.

Shadowblaze watched the exchange between the two and got a strange feeling that something was going on between the two of them. Then she lifted her head and blinked in surprise, a small shaft of sunlight was shining in a small clearing.

"Guys! Come on!" she cried excitedly, dashing towards the light with Hawkclaw on her tail. As soon as she stepped into the ray of sunshine, she felt the invisible slime from Nightmare Clan being burned off by the warm sun. Hawkclaw joined her in the warmth and muttered, "Thank Starclan, that hole was just too gross." she snorted a little and when Hawkclaw noticed he flushed slightly from embarrassment.

The sound of a twig breaking announced Lunastar's presence in the clearing. "Oh it feels so good to be out of that gloomy forest." she says with a grin. Then she turns to the fog filled forest and called, "Come on Thornhollow, the sun won't hurt you!" Shadowblaze glanced at Thornhollow and found him hesitating at the edge of fog.

Thornhollow cautiously stepped forward and suddenly jerked to a stop as if there was a wall keeping him in the fog filled forest, "I can't cross the border!" he shouted, "One of you guys has to allow me to cross!" a look of annoyance crossed Lunastar's face as she muttered something that sounded like, "Mooncrap! I forgot about that."

Then Lunastar called out, "I, Lunastar, give Thornhollow permission to cross all the borders of Nightmare Clan." Shadowblaze watched as a shimmering wall appeared for a few moments following Lunastar's words. She the saw a flash of fur in the bushes behind Thornhollow.

"Run!" she screeched at him. Thornhollow turned and his eyes widened as the Nightmare Clan wolf leapt at him. He quickly stumbled backwards and fell across the border.

The Nightmare Clan wolf slammed into the invisible wall. He clawed angrily at the wall as Thornhollow scrambled up and joined their group in the sunny clearing.

"We made it." Hawkclaw murmured in Shadowblaze's ear. She grinned, "For a while I thought that we would never get out of that hole." he returned the grin and a laugh burst out of his mouth as he looked at something behind Shadowblaze.

She turned around and found Thornhollow slowly turning in a circle, looking at everything wide-eyed. Shadowblaze snorted, he looked ridiculous. She glanced at the last member of their group, Lunastar was sitting in the shade of a tree, an amused look on her face as she watched Thornhollow.

Shadowblaze walked over and settled in the shade of one of the trees at the edge of the clearing. A few moments later Hawkclaw joined her, she rested her head on his shoulder and he gently twined their tails together.

* * *

"C'mon! We have to get going!" Lunastar's voice cut through Shadowblaze's dream, she blinked several times and then yawned. "Urgggg." Hawkclaw groaned as he too woke from Lunastar's yelling. He turned towards Shadowblaze and said, "Did she wake you up that way too?" she laughed and sat up, beginning to wash herself.

As she finished her quick washing, Shadowblaze saw Lunastar trying to wake Thornhollow up. She was gently nudging him with a paw, Shadowblaze let out a huff of annoyance and stalked over to Lunastar. "Just wake him up the way you woke us up!" she hissed, to her surprise Lunastar hesitated, she glanced from Lunastar to Thornhollow's sleeping form and an evil grin spread across her face.

"You like him." she whispered in Lunastar's ear, her eyes widened and she vigorously shook her head no. Shadowblaze laughed, "It's so obvious!" she choked out. Now, if you're not gonna wake him up, I'll do it." she went over to a tree and searched around until she found a clump of moss. Then she soaked it in one of the puddles that had formed from a light shower yesterday.

She then walked back over to Lunastar and Thornhollow and positioned herself so that the clump of moss in her jaws was just above Thornhollow's face. She smirked at Lunastar and then clamped her jaws shut, squeezing the water out of the moss and onto Thornhollow.

He woke with a scream. Shadowblaze stumbled back, laughing her head off, "That was awesome!" she laughed, noticing the annoyed glare Thornhollow was giving her, she quickly said, "Oh and you can blame Lunastar, she wouldn't wake you up. _Also_ Lunastar has a- mmph mmph mmph!" Shadowblaze tried to say, 'Lunastar has a crush on you' but sadly, Lunastar launched herself over and clamped her paw over Shadowblaze's mouth.

"Lunastar!" she complained. Lunastar just glared at her. Eventually giving up she grumbled, "Fine, I won't give it away, just promise me that you'll tell soon." she glanced at Lunastar and found that she had nodded, accepting the facts. "Good, now let's get going. How much further do we have to go?" she questioned. "It take about half a moon to get there." Lunastar informed Shadowblaze.

"What?" had she heard her right? It couldn't take half a moon to get from here to the clans. "But it only took us a day to reach that twoleg area!" she yelped. Lunastar looked shocked, "We were always told that this was the shortest way." "Well, whoever told you that wrong." Hawkclaw cut in, where had he even come from?

"Guys, we just have to go that way, we can't go back through Nightmare Clan's territory." Thornhollow pointed out, "True." Shadowblaze muttered, "Alright, fine, I'm in, Hawkclaw?" he pauses for a moment then reluctantly says, "I'm in."

They set out and Lunastar leads them through the woods with the rest of them trailing behind her.

* * *

Shadowblaze tiredly trailed after Lunastar as she focused on putting one paw ahead of the other. They were crossing a huge, dry plain that was on the "shortcut" to the clans. Behind her she could hear Hawkclaw panting, everyone was. These plains were practically a desert, scarce water, blazing sun and almost no prey.

Up ahead Lunastar calls in a voice that's hoarse from the lack of water, "I see some trees, we should rest and continue tomorrow." everyone made some sort of movement or noise as agreement.

As they reached the trees they found that what had looked like a large grove of trees was actually just a few trees with spindly branches and little to no leaves. Shadowblaze sighed in defeat and just flopped down at the base of one of the trees.

Thornhollow followed her example and settled at the base of another tree. Soon everyone had settled under a tree Shadowblaze looked at Lunastar and questioned, "How much further?" Lunastar sighed and replied, "Anywhere from 3 to 5 days of traveling before we reach the clans." "No, I meant how much further until we get out of this desert thing."

"Ohhh, we can make it by the end of today if we hurry."Lunastar stated. Shadowblaze grinned happily and stood. "What are you doing?" Hawkclaw questioned, "We should get going now, like Lunastar said, if we hurry we can get out of these plains." they all stared at her for a moment before a flicker of understanding flashed in Lunastar and she stood and walked over to Shadowblaze, "We are going to go now, if you guys want to stay here longer, be my guest."

Hawkclaw and Thornhollow glanced at each other and came to the conclusion to follow Shadowblaze and Lunastar. They walked over to and they began their trek once again.

Ignoring her exhaustion, Shadowblaze set her mind to continuously set one paw in front of the other and just let her mind rest.

When Shadowblaze pulled herself out of her mind she found that it was already sundown. The next thing she realized was that they had now reached the twolegplace that was practically right next to the forest that held the clans. She sighed in relief when Thornhollow pleaded for a break and they all agreed to rest.

They walked into the twolegplace and followed one of the strange stone paths that the twolegs made to an area with a large thing with straight sides. As they watched from the shadows a twoleg came out from the back of one of the stone dens it dumped a clump of twoleg stuff into the thing and went back into the den.

"Do you guys smell that?" Hawkclaw asked, sniffing the air and licking his lips. Shadowblaze sniffed and her sense of smell was met with the delicious smell of some kind of meat. Following the scent trail, she found that the smell was coming from the thing, "It's in here!" she yowled and her friends ran over to the thing to find the origin of the delicious smell.

Thornhollow grinned and said, "I'll get it." he volunteered as he leapt straight into the thing. Immediately his voice echoed up from inside, "Ewww! I landed in some kind of- gunk!" Shadowblaze snickered and Hawkclaw called, "Did you find the thing that smell good?" "Yeah," he called back, "It's some kind of meat, it looks a little burnt." "Well bring it back up and we'll all share." Lunastar called.

Shadowblaze expected to see Thornhollow's head poke out of the top of the thing as he got out of it, not a small explosion inside the thing. A loud thump was heard and Thornhollow groaned, "What happened?" Lunastar yelled, "My paws are too slippery from the gunk! I can't get out!" Lunastar turned to Shadowblaze and Hawkclaw, her eyes wide, "We have to get him out!" "Well, duh." Shadowblaze muttered.

"We have to tip the thing over!" Hawkclaw yowled excitedly, "Then Thornhollow will slide out." Shadowblaze glanced at Lunastar, who shrugged, so Shadowblaze answered, "Ok let's do it."

The three of them slipped into the gap between the thing and the wall and slammed into the thing as hard as they could. A loud, "BANG" echoed through the passageway and a few twolegs walking around let out screeches of surprise.

But the thing hardly moved at all. "Again." Luastar hissed through clenches teeth, Shadowblaze slammed herself into the thing again with all the force that she could muster. Judging by the loud thumps on either side of her, she could guess that Hawkclaw and Lunastar were doing the same. Even with all three of them doing their best the thing still didn't move enough to tip. Just then Shadowblaze got an idea.

"Guys! She called, "We're gonna need Thornhollow to help too, from inside."

The next attempt they made, they had Thornhollow pushing from inside too. "One, Two, Three!" Lunastar shouted. At three the four of them all used all their strength and _SLAM!_ The thing rocked forward and almost tipped. They all looked at one another and they yelled, "Again!" time after time, they came close to tipping the thing but it stubbornly rocked back into place.

The fact that they were so close, yet so far frustrated Shadowblaze. She could tell that they were about to give up when Lunastar and Hawkclaw yelled, "I got an idea!" at the same time. They glanced at each other and Hawkclaw opened his mouth and said, "We need another cat." after he spoke Lunastar chimed in, "We have to have another cat or wolf or something run into the thing when it's about to tip, instead of trying to just get enough strength from just shoving."

Shadowblaze looked at the two of them, both ideas were good. "Let's just try one more time, then we'll go find another creature to help us." they nodded in agreement.

"On three!" she yelled, mostly for the sake of Thornhollow. "One! Two! Three!" then they all shoved the thing, hard. "It's tipping!" Lunastar yowled, "But not enough!" Hawkclaw yelled, a moment later a brown blur leapt through the air and hit the tipping thing and successfully making it tip over with an ear shattering crash.

Thornhollow tumbled out of the thing with a bunch of twoleg stuff and a bundle of something clamped in his jaws. A light flicked on in a square thing on the side of one of the stone dens and twoleg voices started to shriek. A twoleg peered out of the entrance of the den next to where Shadowblaze was standing and screamed when he saw Lunastar and Thornhollow.

It disappeared back into the den and another twoleg reappeared with it a moment later. They began to shriek wordlessly and one of them grabbed a small thing and held it up to the side of it's face. Then it began to chatter in the strange language of humans. Moments later a strange sound began to assault Shadowblaze's ears, a monster ran to the entrance of the passageway and and a twoleg got out pointing a thick stick at them.

Shadowblaze didn't know why the twoleg thought that the stick would protect him, but then again, twolegs were pretty dumb. Then Thornhollow panicly shouted, "Those things are deathsticks! The twolegs use them to kill each other and animals! They killed my brother!"

At this everyone looked at each other and by a silent agreement, began to run away.

As they reached the end of the passage three loud bangs rang out, something knocked a round thing filled with twoleg stuff over, Lunastar yowled in pain as another thing hit the side of the stone den next to her and exploded a huge spray of rock shards in her face. Shadowblaze didn't know what the third bang's thing was, but she soon got her answer when a sharp pain sliced through her shoulder.

She stumbled, up ahead Thornhollow was standing next to a gap in a twoleg fence yowling, "Come on! I can trees!" Hawkclaw turned around and gasped as he saw the condition Shadowblaze was in, he ran back to her and supported her under her injured shoulder as she limped her way to the gap.

They barely made it. They ran into the forest and soon the bangs stopped. They flopped down, exhausted next to a stream. "The clans are really close now." Hawkclaw puffed as he regained his breath.

Shadowblaze looked around and surprisedly announced, "I know where we are. I grew up near here." as she spoke she kept her eyes on a little island in the middle of the stream, the water from it to the shore was extremely shallow.

In her mind she could see five cats walking down to the edge of the stream, three kits and two grown cats with their tails twined together. The kits ran towards the water, only to get pulled back by the tom who meowed, "Let me set up some barriers first, I don't want you little ones to go into deep water."

A little black she-kit squeaked, "Why?" the tom gently laughed and told her, "Because you can't swim." "Ohh!" the she-kit said. The tom left the kits with their mother and went off to get some barriers.

The grown she-cat smiled at her kits as they played. The little gray pelted she-kit was sneaking up on her brother, who was busy examining something on the ground. The black she-kit was trying to sneak to the water.

She snuck closer and silently thought, ' _Cool! Mom hasn't even noticed yet!_ ' or at least, that's what she thought. As soon as her paw hit the water, her mother appeared and pulled her back to her littermates. The kit scowled and tried to wriggle free without success. "Moooom!" she complained, the she-cat only purred gently and kindly but sternly told her to stay on the shore until her father got back.

"When will he get back?" she asked her mother. As soon as the question left her mouth she saw her father walking out of the woods with a clump of sticks in his mouth. He went over to the shallow water and set the sticks up so the kits wouldn't be able to get to the deep water. Then he turned and shouted, "Come on in!" the black she-kit was already running towards the stream. She splashed in and instantly jumped back out. "It's cold!" she yelped. The tom chuckled.

They had spent the day at the stream, a happy family. Near the end of the day the tom picked up his kits and set them on his back, then he walked out to the island with the she-cat following him. He walked up onto the small island and sat under the only tree on the island. When his family was around him he said, "I want to carve this moment into history forever, so we can always remember this day. Everyone make a promise, we will keep this promise to our death."

All the cats nodded solemnly and the tom started, "I promise that I'll always love you Rain and that I'll alway be here for Shadow, Birch and Storm." then the she-cat spoke up, "I promise that I'll protect all of you." the young tom went next, "Umm, I um promise to ummm… always stay loyal to my family." the gray she-kit spoke up proudly, "I promise to always try be brave and do the honorable thing." she stated confidently. Everycat turned to the last kit, the black she-kit, her eyes were squeezed shut and she seemed to be thinking, then she opened her sky blue eyes and seriously said, "I promise that I will alway try to protect my family and keep them from harm."

Then the tom scratched a claw on the bark of the tree, carving the mark deep. The rest of the cats did the same thing, forming the a strange mark. They had left the mark there to signify the promises they made.

Shadowblaze looked away from the island and quickly said, "Guys, I'll be right back, I have some um things to do on that island." she said, pointing towards the island. Lunastar and Thornhollow nodded, but Hawkclaw eyed her suspiciously but eventually nodded too.

She walked out to the island and found the tree, the scratches were still there. She pressed her paw to the scratches and whispered, "We were so happy, what happened to us?" she pressed her head to the smooth bark and and silently cried. "I tried to keep my promise, I really did, but I lost all of you! Mom, I'm sorry, I should've tried harder to convince you to come with us. _You_ were keeping your promise, trying to protect us. Storm, you ran after me, it was the honorable thing to do. Birchpaw, you are so loyal, now instead of being loyal to just our family, you're now loyal to Thunderclan, I hope my dream wasn't real. Skystar, I have nothing to say to you. " _I promise that I'll love you Rain and that I'll always be there for Shadow, Birch and Storm."_ you broke your promise! YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER CAT! YOU DIDN'T SAVE MOM AND STORM! IF YoU WEREN'T OFF WITH SANDFIRE YOU MIGHT'VE BEEN ABLE TO SCENT THE FOX AND WARN US! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, KNOWING THAT YOU COULD'VE SAVED LIVES! WHY DID YOU STOP LOVING US? WERE WE _TOO IMPERFECT_? WELL, NEWSFLASH, NO ONE'S PERFECT! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WITH SANDFIRE. I HOPE YOU END UP IN THE DARK FOREST! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE! YOU STOPPED LOVING MOM AND YOU WERE _NEVER_ THERE FOR ME!" she froze, horror coursing through her veins, " _I_ broke my promise my stupidity led Storm to her death. I didn't try hard enough to convince mom to let me help her. My quest led Thorn to his death. I've failed my family." she whispered.

"No you didn't you tried to protect them, that counts for something, right? You didn't mean to get them killed, it wasn't even your fault." she lifted her head and blinked away the tears as she looked up at Hawkclaw. "Plus, you still have Birchpaw." he continued, she held up a paw to stop him, "and I have you, you're my family too." he smiled.


	18. Chapter 17

Shadowblaze glaced at Hawkclaw and quietly asked, "Will you help me carve this chunk of wood out of this tree?" Hawkclaw nodded and the two began to slowly carve the chunk of wood out of the now dead tree.

It took a very long time, but finally the wood came came loose and Shadowblaze grabbed it and began to carve a deep scratch mark in between Skystar's claw mark and the rests marks. Then she glanced at Hawkclaw and flipped the wood over and shoved it towards him. He glanced at her confusedly, so she explained, "Since I consider you part of my family now, you have to add your mark to the wood." Hawkclaw nodded and carved a long and deep scratch into the backside of the chunk of wood. When he finished Shadowblaze took the wood and added her own scratch, right next to Hawkcaw's.

Then she grabbed the wood and led Hawkclaw off the island and back to their friends. Lunastar looked up from where she was lying and tipped her head, silently asking why they were gone for so long. Shadowblaze just shook her head and mouthed, 'Family stuff' Lunastar nodded and laid her head back down on her paws and shut her eyes.

Shadowblaze walked over to a patch of grass and curled into a ball, the chunk of wood lying beside her. Hawkclaw settled beside her and she shut her eyes, following Thornhollow and Lunastar into the world of dreams.

* * *

The next morning Shadowblaze woke to small, wet drops of something dripping on her face and someone sniggering in the background. She opened her eyes to find Thornhollow standing over her, a small clump of moss clamped in his mouth dripping water on her face, and a look of confusion on his face, "Why isn't this working?" he muttered, "Shadowblaze made her's _drench_ me, so why can't I make this one drench her?"

Shadowblaze sniggered and spoke up, "Maybe you should get a bigger clump of moss." she snorted, looking at the tiny piece of moss. In the background Lunastar let out a huge snort of laughter and shouted, "I told you so Thornhollow!" Thornhollow just grunted in annoyance, then his eyes lit up and he looked at Shadowblaze with an evil look in his eyes. She eyed him warily and started to back away.

Thornhollow took a step forward and Shadowblaze immediately broke into a run and darted away from Thornhollow, he chased after her and when he caught her he grabbed her scruff and carried her over to the stream. "Will you tell me how you got the moss to drench me?" he demanded, dangling her over the water, "You wouldn't dare." Shadowblaze stated, certain that if he did drop her in she was going to murder him in his sleep.

"Oh really?" Thornhollow innocently asked, loosening his grip a little. "I still won't tell you." Shadowblaze deadpanned, "Fine." Thornhollow said, then he opened his mouth and dropped Shadowblaze into the water.

"THORNHOLLOW! I WILL MURDER YOU! GET OVER HERE I WANT TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO FOXES!" Shadowblaze screeched as her pelt was soaked by the water in the stream. Thornhollow was standing on the shore, laughing his head off. Shadowblaze glared at him and made eye contact with Lunastar, trying to silently tell her what to do. Her eyes widened as she understood what Shadowblaze was trying to tell her to do. "Do it!" Shadowblaze mouthed.

Lunastar sighed and quietly walked over to Thornhollow, "Sorry!" she shouted as she shoved him into the stream. Thornhollow 's head popped out of the water and he glared balefully at Lunastar. She just slowly shook her head and pointed her paw at Shadowblaze. Shadowblaze glared at Lunastar and yelled, "Traitor!" then she waded over to the bank and pulled Lunastar into the stream with her and Thornhollow.

She yelped in surprise and then splashed at Shadowblaze with her paws. This then started a splash fight. They laughed as they drenched each other and tried to get to the shore before another one of them pulled them back into the stream.

Shadowblaze managed to claw her way out of the stream and left Thornhollow and Lunastar in there fighting each other to get out. Hawkclaw chose that moment to walk into their temporary camp and ask, "What did I miss?"

* * *

We're almost at the border!" Shadowblaze called as the group walked through an unclaimed part of the forest towards the Thunderclan border. "I can't wait to see my brother!" Shadowblaze exclaimed, "And Twigclaw!" Hawkclaw added, "Yeah." she agreed. She glanced back at Lunastar and Thornhollow who were falling behind, Lunastar seemed kinda nervous, then she appeared to blurt something out. Shadowblaze grinned, Lunastar had just told Thornhollow about her crush on him.

"Hey lovebirds! Hurry up!" Shadowblaze shouted, they jumped apart in surprise and she smirked. Then Hawkclaw called from ahead, "I'm at the border, should we wait for a patrol or just walk in?" Shadowblaze shrugged, "We'll wait for a few moments, then we'll just go in. We are Thunderclan cats." Hawkclaw nodded and they sat down to wait.

A while later Shadowblaze announced, "I say we just go in, the patrol's not coming." "Yes!" Thornhollow yelled, "My paws fell asleep!" Lunastar snorted and hauled herself onto her feet. Shadowblaze took a step forward and immediately overwhelmed with the familiar but yet unfamiliar scent of the Thunderclan scent markers.

Behind her Hawkclaw crossed the border and muttered, "Yeesh, this smell is really strong." Shadowblaze would've laughed if her nose wasn't being assaulted by the scent too. She turned around and called, "Lunastar! Thornhollow! Come on!" they hesitantly came past the scent markers and walked to where Shadowblaze and Hawkclaw were, "What do we do now?" Lunastar asked, "Uh, I dunno, Hawkclaw?" Shadowblaze turned to Hawkclaw, searching for a plan, "Well I guess we could follow the border for a little to see if we can find a patrol, that way we won't get attacked when we reach the camp."

"Good plan." Shadowblaze said, nodding, "Let's go." she began to follow the scent markers while also trying to scent any other cats that might be at the border.

After plodding along for what felt like an eternity Thornhollow's head shot up and he called, "I small a bunch of cats." Shadowblaze lifted her head and sniffed the air, about six cats were headed their way. "Come on!" Shadowblaze called, running towards the cats.

Leaves crunched under their paws as they ran toward the cats. Soon the patrol came into sight. Three apprentices and their mentors. Surprise filled Shadowblaze's mind as she recognized the apprentices, "Sparkkit! Blazekit! Cliffkit!" she called. The apprentices froze and turned to look at Shadowblaze in surprise, then Sparkkit yowled, "Shadowblaze and Hawkclaw are back!" they ran up to Shadowblaze and began firing questions at her.

Oaktail, Yellowfur and Snakewhisker followed their apprentices and eyed Thornhollow and Lunastar warily, "Will they eat us?" Snakewhisker questioned, Hawkclaw and Shadowblaze snorted, "No they're our friends, this is Lunastar and that's Thornhollow." they nodded but wariness still lingered in their eyes.

"Can we go back to the camp?" Shadowblaze asked. Yellowfur nodded and began to lead them to camp.

* * *

As they walked into the camp all of the cats stopped and stared at them. Twigclaw's voice called, "Shadowblaze! Hawkclaw! Welcome home!" Shadowblaze spotted him as he squeezed out of the crowd of cats and stood in front of her and Hawkclaw. He smiled, "It's great to have you two back. Skystar's in the medicine cat's den."

Shadowblaze turned Lunastar and Thornhollow and said, "Guys, why don't you go with Sparkpaw, Blazepaw and Cliffpaw." they nodded and the apprentices excitedly dragged them off. She then turned back to Thornhollow and said, "Let's go." he turned and led Shadowblaze and Hawkclaw to the medicine cat's den.

Shadowblaze poked her head into the medicine cat's den and found Fernshine pulling a thorn out of Skystar's paw while Sandfire sat nearby, watching warily. As she watched a kit who looked about 5 moons old ran past her into the den and sat next to Sandfire and asked, "What's going on mom?" Shadowblaze guessed that the kit was Foxkit, Sandfire and Skystar's son.

Shadowblaze waited until the thorn was out and then stepped into the den, calling, "Hey Skystar." Skystar whipped his head around and blinked in surprise, "You're back." Sandfire stated, disgust filling her eyes, "I thought you died." Shadowblaze narrowed her eyes and hissed, "I don't see why this concerns _you_."

Sandfire narrowed her eyes too, "Well the last time I checked I was the leader's mate." "Just get out." Shadowblaze growled. Sandfire snarled but before she could even try to attack Shadowblaze Skystar cut in, "Yes, Sandfire could you please go, we have to discuss their quest." Sandfire humphed but grudgingly went out of the den.

"Well how did the quest go?" "Fine." Shadowblaze said curtly, "I came to talk to Birchpaw, do you know where he is?" Skystar hesitated and Twigclaw jumped in, "I'll tell her." he said. He stood and beckoned for Shadowblaze to come with him. She followed him to the outside of the medicine cat's den.

"Shadowblaze," he began, "Birchpaw died." he stated bluntly, "What?" Shadowblaze asked, "He died, Shadowblaze, I'm sorry. Sandfire asked him to get some feverfew for Foxkit and he agreed, he went out to get the herbs and never came back." "No." Shadowblaze insisted, even though she knew that it was true, "He can't be dead." her head whirled with thoughts and she raced into the forest.

* * *

Hawkclaw found her curled in a ball at the foot of a tree, wrapped around her precious piece of bark. "Shadowblaze." Shadowblaze looked up, "What?" she questioned, "Are you ok?" he asked, "Yeah, I'm fine." he eyed her and she did her best to reassure him that she was fine.

They returned to the camp and Twigclaw immediately came up to Shadowblaze and opened his mouth, about to say something, but before he could Shadowblaze cut in, "I'm fine." he nodded and left. Shadowblaze spotted a hunting patrol about to go out and called, "Guys, can I come with you?" the cats on the patrol looked at her then nodded. She turned to Hawkclaw, touched her nose to his ear and told him ,"See you soon." then she ran off to join the patrol.

"Ok, Cometfire go hunt near the Windclan border, Deerstreak go hunt at the Riverclan border, Shadowblaze you go to the Shadowclan border, I'll go to the other border." the patrol nodded and raced off to hunt. Shadowblaze got to the border and began to hunt. She quickly found a few mice and shrews. She also found a rabbit that made her chase it all over the area where she was hunting. When she finally caught it she satisfiedly placed it on the pile of fresh kill she'd caught. Then she returned to hunting.

"Shadowblaze!" the mouse she'd been stalking darted away into the undergrowth, "Mousedung!" she growled, standing to see who had disrupted her hunt. "What do you want Cliffpaw?" she snapped, more than a little annoyed. "Skystar told me to get you! Rabbit bones were found on our territory! Reeking of Shadowclan scent. Skystar wants to attack them to show them that we're stronger than they are." Shadowblaze nodded, "Well let's go back to the camp." Cliffpaw nodded and Shadowblaze grabbed her kills then they raced through the forest, heading towards camp.

They burst into the camp and after she dropped off the fresh kill, Shadowblaze went up to Hawkclaw, "What's Skystar gonna do?" Hawkclaw shook his head, "I dunno." she groaned, "Then I'll go ask Twigclaw." she walked over to Twigclaw and he told her that Skystar was planning the attack right now.

Just as she finished talking to Twigclaw Skystar appeared from his den and leapt onto the Leader's Rock, "We will attack now. Twigclaw will lead a patrol straight to the Shadowclan camp and attack from the front. I will lead a patrol to the left side of their camp. Sandfire, take another patrol to the right side and attack from there. Snakewhisker, take a small patrol into their cap and flush out the elders, queens and kits. Once, they're out we'll attack the warriors."

Most of the cats just sat in complete silence, in complete shock about what had just come out of their leader's mouth. Then a cat hesitantly called out, "We won't kill anyone, will we?" Skystar stare at the cat who had spoken out with a deadly gaze and replied, "That depends."

* * *

Shadowblaze crouched next to Skystar in the undergrowth near the Shadowclan camp, the quiet sounds of breathing surrounded her as her clanmate waited for Snakewhisker's signal that they'd gotten the queens and kits and elders out. A branch snapped five times in the distance and a voice called, "Branches snapped!"

Skystar stood and flicked his tail, the two other patrol slipped into the surrounding forest and disappeared. Then he signaled for his patrol to get into position. They slunk through the gloomy forest, past dark trees until they reached a clump of brambles that protected the Shadowclan camp. Skystar paused and then yowled, "ATTACK!" he then jumped through the bushes and the battle began.

Shadowblaze raced into the camp, trying to ignore the little voice that kept telling her that this was wrong. She tripped on a root and was sent sprawling, the voice she had pushed aside surged into a wave of guilt and she finally gave into it.

"Don't stop till they're all dead!" Skystar screamed, Shadowblaze wove across the battlefield until she reached Skystar, she leapt onto his back and clamped her paws onto his ears, then she raised her voice above the cries of the battle and screamed, "STOP! WE ALL KNOW THAT THIS IS WRONG! WE HAVE TO GET RID OF SKYSTAR, HE WAS A GREAT LEADER BUT HIS ORDERS ARE AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE AND WRONG. WHO'S WITH ME?" for a moment there was silence then as one the Thunderclan and Shadowclan cats yowled, "We all are!" Shadowblaze grinned.

"NO!" a shrill voice shrieked and a bundle of ginger fur launched herself into Shadowblaze, Shadowblaze immediately reacted by leaping off Skystar and letting Sandfire crash into Skystar's side. Then she began to circle the two cats in front of her, Sandfire let out a guttural scream and launched herself at Shadowblaze, her attack caught Shadowblaze by surprise and Sandfire began to furiously scratch at Shadowblaze's face and pelt.

Shadowblaze fell but began fighting back. Blood dripped onto her pelt as she dug her claws into Sandfire's underbelly and thrust her off. She pulled herself to her feet and shook her head to shake the blood out of her eyes. Sandfire was curled into a ball at the edge of the clearing, nursing the few wounds she had received. The Shadowclan leader, Owlstar stepped forward and called, "Who's the deputy?" Twigclaw stepped forward and dipped his head. Owlstar nodded in return and said, "I hope we can have peace in the future." Twigclaw nodded in agreement and Skystar yowled, "Why are you discussing clan matter with him? I'm the leader!"

Everycat in the clearing just looked at him and then Twigclaw stepped forward and said, "I, Twigclaw, soon to be leader of Thunderclan, hereby banish Skystar the former leader of Thunderclan." Skystar looked enraged, "No! I AM LEADER." he turned and ran into the forest. The crowd of cats ran after him, SHadowblaze spotted Skystar weaving in between trees, heading towards the Thunderclan border. "Skystar! Stop! There's-" "YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER ME!" Skystar screamed and kept running. Some cats raced through the forest and intercepted him before he could reach the Thunderclan border. He dodged the cats and began running towards the canyon.

Everycat watched in horror as the former leader reached the edge, tried to stop and plunged over the side. Shadowblaze unfroze and darted to the edge where she crouched and watched in horrified fascination as Skystar fell towards the thunderpath that occupied the bottom of the canyon.

In a precise order, as if Starclan themself planned it, a monster passed through the canyon right as Skystar reached the thunderpath, the monster which had a round body that had some strange twoleg markings that looked like, "GASOLINE" written on the side. It hit Skystar and then swerved madly before hitting the canyon wall. A few heartbeats later the canyon exploded.

Searing heat and flames singed the clouds and blocked the sun, and in that time a new star appeared in the heavens.

Then a gentle rain fell and doused the flames, an angry twoleg stomped out of the monster and started screaming. A light fell upon the gathering of cats and nine stars sailed down from above and surrounded Twigclaw. Each stepped forward and touched their nose to his head after saying something that no one but Twigclaw could hear.

After the ninth cat went they vanished into thin air and the cats around her began to cry, "TWIGSTAR! TWIGSTAR! TWIGSTAR!" Shadowblaze cheered along with them.

When the cheering ceased she ran up to her old mentor and jumped on his shoulders and yelled, "You did it!" Hawkclaw appeared at his side too, a large grin on his face.

Twigstar basked in the praise for another moment before lifting his voice and calling, "Thunderclan! Let's go home!" a cheer arose and as one the Thunderclan cats followed their new leader home.

When they returned to their rightful place Twigstar jumped on the Leader's rock and called, "It is now time for me to pick a deputy. Today I have seen this cat demonstrate great leadership skills and there is no other cat that I would like to lead this clan after I'm dead." he paused and Shadowblaze wondered who he would pick, "Shadowblaze." WHAT? Whatever she had expected, this wasn't it, "Do you accept the position of deputy?" Shadowblaze looked at him in surprise, then she quickly made up her mind, "Y-" "WAIT! She hasn't mentored and apprentice yet!" the others began to murmur amongst themselves after Wrenwing yelled that.

Twigstar ended that debate quickly by yelling, "She will mentor Foxkit when he is old enough." most of the cats silenced after that, but some were still uneasy and mutter to themselves. The majority of the cats lifted their voices together and called, "Shadowblaze! Shadowblaze! Shadowblaze!"

Shadowblaze lifted her head proudly, here she was still standing tall after everything that had happened. " _I hope you're watching me._ " she thought towards the heavens, aiming it at her mother, sister, brother, Thorn and Shadow who had died for might've been her imagination, but Shadowblaze thought that she heard voices saying, " _We are so proud of you Shadowblaze."_ and Thorn's voice called through their mind connection, "Yay!"

 **A/N ok guys, this is the last chapter I have prewritten, I will no longer be able to update everyday. Chapter 18 will be out in about 5 or 6 days.**


	19. Chapter 18

"Wrenwing! Lead a border patrol to the Shadowclan and Riverclan borders. Yarrowpelt, take the unclaimed territory and the Windclan borders. We're gonna need two or three hunting patrols, anyone want to take one?" Shadowblaze stood in the middle of the camp, directing the warriors on patrols. During the one month after she had become deputy, she had put most of the cats skeptical thoughts about her deputyship to rest.

"Shadowblaze." she looked at who had spoken, Twigstar had his head poked out of his den and was calling to her. She glanced around at the warriors and called to Birdsong, a senior warrior, "Birdsong, could you finish organizing the patrols?" she noddes and Shadowblaze dipped her head in thanks and ran over to Twigstar. "What do you want Twigstar?" "We have to talk about you mentoring Foxkit."

Shadowblaze nodded, Foxkit was excited to be the deputy's first apprentice, but Sandfire was highly annoyed, going off on long rants about how a filthy kittypet shouldn't be deputy and blah, blah, blah. "What about it?" she questioned, he paused and then said, "I'm holding his apprentice ceremony at sunhigh. I want you to tell Foxkit, but just Foxkit, I don't need an angry Sandfire running around camp." she nodded and slipped out of the den.

"Foxkit!" she hissed, "Foxkit, wake up!" the mound of gray fur awaoke and sat up, "Wha? Oh, hi Shadowblaze." she smiled as she looked at her future apprentice, "Get prepared, your ceremony is gonna be at sunhigh." his eyes lit up and he leapt up yowling, "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! Y-" "OK! Enough!" Shadowblaze yelled, shaking her head to make her ears stop ringing. "Just don't tell your mom, ok?" he nodded. Shadowblaze then backed out of the den and bumped into a furry thing standing behind her.

A voice declared, "Why were you talking to my son?" Shadowblaze groaned, it was Sandifre. She turned around and rolled her eyes, "Can't I talk to my future apprentice?""Not if he's my son!" "Just go away." "NO! What authority do you have over me?!" "I'm the deputy." Sandfire let out and aggravated snarl and stalked away.

Shadowblaze padded back over to where she had been assigning patrols and caught up to the last hunting patrol going out. She followed the leader of the patrol who kept eyeing her as if he expected her to jump in front and take leadership of the patrol. She motioned for him to continue the patrol and he relaxed, going back to chatting with his fellow warriors until they reached the area where they were going to be hunting.

There they split up and went their own ways to go hunt.

* * *

When they rejoined back at their starting area everycat was loaded with prey. The leader of the patrol flicked his tail and led them back to the camp. As soon as they dropped off their prey and went about their own business Twigstar stood up on the Leader's Rock and called for a clan meeting.

The clan gathered and Twigstar called out, "Foxkit, come forward." the six moon old kit stepped out of the crowd and scrambled onto the Leader' Rock, Twigstar continued," Foxkit, do you promise to obey your mentor and be the best apprentice you can until you become a warrior?" "Yes." "Then from now on until you become a warrior, you will be known as, Foxpaw. Your mentor will be Shadowblaze." Shadowblaze stepped forward and Foxpaw bounded down from the rock and touched noses with her, accepting her as his mentor.

The minute the ceremony ended Sandifre darted out of the crowd and began yowling nonsense about kittypets and her son and everything that she'd been yowling about for moons. Everyone ignored her and went back to their usual business. Shadowblaze glanced over at Foxpaw and asked, "Do you want to go explore the territory?" he looked up, eyes glowing with excitement, and yowled, "You bet!" Shadowblaze grinned, "C'mon let's go find Hawkclaw, then we can go explore."

They walked around the camp for a while, searching for Hawkclaw, eventually Foxpaw spotted the dark brown tom snoozing in the shade of the warrior's den. Shadowblaze grinned evilly, "Let' scare him awake." Foxpaw tipped his head confusedly, "How, though?" Shadowblaze thought for a moment and her eyes lit up as she thought of a good idea, "I still have a shred of fox fur from that fox that we chased off the territory, I'm gonna go get it and stick it under Hawkclaw's nose, then we can slowly drag him away and he'll think that foxes attacked the camp and some of the foxes are dragging him away. Either that or he won't even wake up. You in?" Foxpaw glanced at Shadowblaze and then at Hawkclaw and then nodded.

"Ok, 3, 2, 1, GO!" Shadowblaze hissed, she began to drag her unconscious mate across the dirt floor of the camp, Foxpaw kept pace with her and held the scrap of fox fur to his nose. It only took a few moments before Hawkclaw woke from hitting a rock and then as he smelled the scent and began to spasm, he twisted and writhed like a worm and Shadowblaze burst out laughing, joining Foxpaw who was flopped on the ground, heaving with laughter. Hawkclaw stopped writhing and sat up, glaring balefully at the two cats in front of him, "It's not funny." he huffed. Shadowblaze looked up and smirked, "Have a nice nap, Hawkclaw?" he glared at her and muttered, "I'm gonna get back at you." Shadowblaze grinned, "So this is war?" "War." he confirmed. "Well, let's start later, right now you're coming with Foxpaw and I to explore the territory." Hawkclaw sighed in defeat ad meowed, "I'm coming." "Come on! Can we go now?" Foxpaw yelped as he ran around them in circles.

"Alright! We're going!" Shadowblaze yelled, "Race you to the entrance!" Foxpaw squealed, "Foxpaw! You're not supposed to-. Oh I give up." Shadowblaze muttered and then ran after her apprentice, Hawkclaw on her heels. She bolted to the entrance of the camp and found Foxpaw sitting there, a wide grin sitting on his face. "Come on you little piece of crowfood." Shadowblaze called as she ran past Foxpaw, not pausing to let him catch raced out to the big tree near the entrance of the camp and then stopped, waiting for Hawkclaw and Foxpaw to appear. A few heartbeats later the two cats came racing out of the underbrush and skidded to a stop in front of Shadowblaze. "Wha-what are we going to see first?" Foxpaw panted out. Shadowblaze grinned, "We're going to go see all of the borders and train at the same time." Both cats in front of her groaned and Hawkclaw grumbled, "Why did I get mixed up in this?"

* * *

 **Shadowblaze ran back into camp, sweat dripping off her pelt and her breaths came in sharp pants, leaves crunched behind her as her two companions slowed to a walk and caught their breath. She turned to her apprentice and meowed, "Go get something to eat, and then I suggest that you go get some sleep, we're starting at dawn." Foxpaw nodded mutely, too tired to speak. Hawkclaw trudged into camp after the apprentice and soon after Shadowblaze followed. She paused at the fresh kill pile and grabbed a mouse, then she slipped over to the shadow of the warriors den and settled next to Hawkclaw. When she sat down he lifted his head from his meal, a shrew, and grunted a greeting, she paused to give thanks for the mouse and then began to tear into the mouse ravenously. When they had finished eating Shadowblaze and Hawkclaw sat together and shared tongues until the sun went down.**

Shadowblaze stood and stretched out, then she slipped into the den and curled up into her nest, smiling at the fact that she had her first apprentice. That night her mother appeared in her dreams.

"My child," she whispered, "Be aware, your enemy lurks closer, watch the ones you love, don't let terror rule your life." "What do you mean?!" Shadowblaze cried out but her mother vanished before she could answer and Shadowblaze awoke in her nest, curled up against Hawkclaw. She stood and shook out her pelt, trying to shake off the effects of the dream, like shaking off water. She padded outside and began to stretch and wash her pelt. When she finished she realized that it wasn't even dawn yet. Since she couldn't go back to sleep she padded to the entrance and told the guard that she was going hunting and slipped out into the forest.

The leaves were wet against her feet as she trekked through the dew filled forest, a rustling noise came from a clump of leaves and she paused, sniffing the air, a vole. She quietly settled into a hunter's crouch and began to stalk towards the vole. The vole kept going about its business, not noticing that it's death was drawing close. She pounced, the vole turned to look up and let out one tiny, frightened squeak before she snapped it's neck and stood, its carcass dangling from her jaws. She walked over to a tree and dug a shallow pit in its roots and placed the vole in it, she then returned to hunting. 3 mice and 6 shrews later Shadowblaze felt ready to go back, it was almost dawn anyway. She went back the various spots where she had buried her kills and dug them back up. She carefully maneuvered herself so that she could carry all the fresh kill in one trip. Then, with the prey in mouth, she began the long walk back to the camp.

When Shadowblaze stepped into the camp she found that there were a few warriors up already, she dropped her prey onto the prey pile and went over to the apprentice's den, all of the nests had been abandoned except for one, a heap of gray and orange was still snoring in his nest. Shadowblaze shook her head in amazement, how did he manage to sleep through his fellow apprentices getting up? When she'd been an apprentice she'd always been woken by the sound of the other apprentices waking up and getting ready. It'd been quite annoying when Twigstar, then Twigclaw, had given her a day off.

She padded into the den and poked the sleeping heap, Foxpaw mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Mom, let me sleeep." a few more pokes later the sleeping apprentice had only twitched and turned onto his side and Shadowblaze was getting frustrated. She finally decided to stop being nice and shoved him off his nest, out the entrance of the den and out into the cold morning air. At last the apprentice stirred and began to look around blearily. "Wake up! When I finish sorting out these patrol we're going to go hunting!" Shadowblaze called, "It's sooo early." Foxpaw groaned, but to Shadowblaze's immense relief he did as she asked and began to wash his pelt.

She darted hurriedly to the center of the camp where the clump of warriors was already waiting, "Sorry!" she called as she squeezed her way into the clump of warriors. When she reached her spot in the center of camp she lifted her voice and began to call out the patrols. Slowly one by one the patrols left and the sea of cts around Shadowblaze shrank, until it was just her and a few warriors that she sent off on a hunting patrol. She took a deep breath and turned to look at her apprentice, Foxpaw was still where she had left him, looking half asleep.

She grumbled to herself slightly but then shook out her pelt and prodded the drowsy apprentice into alertness, "C'mon, I'm gonna teach you how to hunt." at this Foxpaw bounced up, excitement in his eyes.

* * *

 **Shadowblaze padded back into the camp wearily, Foxpaw was anything but a good hunter. He had ran after rabbits, tried digging out mice and shrews, and got distracted by the smallest things. Sure he had enthusiasm but energy doesn't catch prey and it doesn't feed the clan. Most apprentices would be fairly good at hunting after almost a full moon of training, but Foxpaw's skills still stayed around the same skill level of a new apprentice. This worried Shadowblaze quite a bit, mostly because she wasn't sure what would happen to Foxpaw if he didn't manage to master the skills that every warrior needed to survive.**

Another thing that she didn't feel good about, Foxpaw was failing at fighting, he would always hesitate when he was in the battle training ring, as if he was scared to hurt others. Obviously this was a huge weakness that the other apprentices exploited, they acted scared and Foxpaw would soften, and then they would strike, easily bringing him to the ground, where he willingly submitted and lost the fight. No matter how often Shadowblaze told him that in a real battle his opponent wouldn't hesitate to severely injure him instead of just letting him go, the stubborn apprentice refused to get better at fighting. It had gotten to the point that Shadowblaze had to take Foxpaw out of the normal training group and train him one on one because the other apprentices were getting better and Foxpaw still didn't know how to fend them off without getting knocked down.

The other members of the clan had had their doubts about whether it was Shadowblaze's training methods or the apprentice that was making the apprentice fail so badly in all aspects of being a warrior. So in the end to put the rumors to a rest Twigstar had had Shadowblaze switch apprentices with Gingerpelt to see if her training methods actually worked. Grasspaw, Gingerpelt's apprentice, had taken to Shadowblaze's training methods easily and when she was returned to her mentor at the end of the quarter moon her skills had improved drastically and she eagerly asked her mentor to do some of the drills Shadowblaze had had her do. Foxpaw on the other paw hadn't improved at all. Gingerpelt had agreed that he was practically untrainable.

Shadowblaze was warped back into the present when she ran heard someone calling her name quietly, "Shadowblaze! Shadowblaze, you might want to see this." she paused and turned towards where the voice came from, "Hawkclaw? What are you doing here?" he blinked and then said, "I was just passing by the medicine cat's den and I heard voices and so.." "You decided to eavesdrop?" he looked down embarrassedly. Shadowblaze just shook her head and asked, "What did you want me want see?" he nodded his head towards the medicine cat's clearing and whispered, "I think your apprentice is in there, talking to Fernshine." she tipped her head and silently debated whether it was worth sitting in a clump of prickly grass, finally she decided to find out what Hawkclaw was talking about. She let out an exaggerated sigh and flopped down in the grass next to Hawkclaw and peered through the ferns.

Sure enough Foxpaw was standing inside the medicine cat's clearing talking with Fernshine who was sorting herbs. He seemed to ask her a question and she looked surprised for a moment but then seemed to agree and then Foxpaw sat down next to her and she began to tell him something. Shadowblaze stood, she already knew what was happening here, she padded out of the grass and walked into the medicine cat's den, "-and this is feverfew it-" Fernshine looked up from where she had been talking to Foxpaw and up at Shadowblaze who stood there unmoving until she opened her mouth and asked, "Can I borrow Foxpaw for a moment?" Fernshine nodded mutely and Foxpaw stood, his body shaking slightly from fear, Shadowblaze beckoned for him to follow her and then when they reached an area outside the camp and Shadowblaze turned around to face Foxpaw who burst into a hurried explanation, "I- went-came-sorry- Fernshine teaching me- didn't mean to go behind your back-" "Foxpaw," Shadowblaze gently cut Foxpaw off, "Are you happy when Fernshine is teaching you about herbs?" he hesitated and then nodded his head. Shadowblaze nodded too and then finally asked, "Do you want to be a medicine cat?" Foxpaw shifted uneasily on his paws and mumbled, "Yes, but mom wanted me to be a warrior, I tried to be a warrior, I really did, but I'm failing! I just know it!" Shadowblaze looked at Foxpaw and meowed, "You are failing, but that's because it's not what you were made to be. You were always meant to be a medicine cat, don't let others control your destiny, make your own." Foxpaw nodded and then shyly asked, "So what are we going to do now?" Shadowblaze looked at him, "Now we go talk to Twigstar."

"Twigstar?" Shadowblaze called into the entrance of the leader's den and waited for the answer, "Come in." she paused for a moment and looked behind her, Foxpaw was lurking behind her, hesitance clear in his movements, she nodded reassuring and padded into the den. "Twigstar," Shadowblaze began, "Foxpaw and I have come to a decision, he doesn't feel that becoming a warrior is his path and I agree, we have come to request that he become Fernshine's apprentice, if she'll take him." Twigstar looked up, surprised, "And you're willing to let him follow that path, even though it will leave you without an apprentice?" Shadowblaze nodded. Twigstar nodded, "I may as well hold the ceremony right now." he heaved himself onto his paws and padded out of the den.

Shadowblaze and Foxpaw followed their leader out and reached the Leader's Rock just in time to hear Twigstar's summoning call. Shadowblaze nodded to Foxpaw and then took her place at the side of the rock. "We have gathered here today because we have an apprentice who is not on his right path, he and his mentor hae decided to allow him to follow his own path and so Foxpaw, please step forward." Foxpaw stepped out of the crowd and climbed up to where Twigstar stood, "I, Twigstar, leader of Thunderclan call on my ancestors to take this apprentice in front of me off their current path and place them on a new path." he then pressed his nose to Foxpaw's forehead and then called, "Fernshine, will you accept Foxpaw as your new apprentice?" Fernshine stood, a surprised expression etched on her face, "Yes, I will." Twigstar then nodded and finished the ceremony, "From now on this apprentice will train to be a medicine cat, may Starclan accept him." Foxpaw then bounded down from the Leader's Rock and touched noses with Fernshine. The clan sat in stunned silence for a moment and then Shadowblaze called out, "Foxpaw! Foxpaw! Foxpaw!" the rest of the clan unfroze and took up the call as well.

Suddenly a dark form slipped onto the Leader's rock and pounced onto Twigstar's back. Twigstar let out a yelp and Shadowblaze turned her head towards the rock and when she took in the scene she ran to edge of the rock and leapt onto the side and began to claw her way up. Three fourths of the way up another dark shadow leapt off the side of the rock and rammed into Shadowblaze. She lost her grip on the surface of the rock and plummeted down to the ground. The figure got off her and hissed in a familiar voice, "Stay out of it, I don't want you hurt." Shadowblaze didn't listen to the cat and bolted back into battle. She realized that only a few cats were actually fighting the shadowy figure, the rest were, _helping_ , the figures. With the highly uneven numbers the loyal cats of the clan were quickly rendered immobile or dead. Shadowblaze struggled from underneath Wrenwing and Antpelt who had pinned her down and were holding her there. She managed to lift her head and saw Twigstar's body give one last twitch and go still, losing his first life. Shadowblaze hoped that these cats didn't know that a leader had nine lives but as usual luck wasn't on her side. As soon as Twigstar took another breath the cat up on the Leader's Rock sank their teeth into his neck and killed him. All Shadowblaze could do was watch in horror as Twigstar lost life after life until his body stayed still and he exhaled his last breath.

The setting sun illuminated the face of the cat crouched over Twigstar's dead body. Sandfire stood and grinned down at the camp, blood dripping from her whiskers. She then lifted her head and called, "My warriors! Thank you! We have won a great battle here! An unworthy leader has fallen and I have now avenged my dear mate!" she turned to the shadowy cats and said, "Thank you Gore for bringing your Gloomforest cats here to help me win this battle." the name Gloomforest sent shivers down Shadowblaze's spine, she unconsciously curled into a tighter ball at the mention. "Now I will travel to the Mooncrystal and receive my nine lives tonight. I have decided who my deputy will be, that pitiful kittypet wasn't even worthy of being a deputy," Shadowblaze spat at Sandfire and muttered, " _You'_ re not worthy of being alive." Wrenwing hissed, "Shut up!" and slammed her paw down on Shadowblaze's spine. Shadowblaze wisely shut up. A familiar figure began to make their way up the Leader's Rock, Sandfire turned to meet them and called, "Hawkclaw! Good to see you up here! I always knew that you had potential! Now you will be deputy of this new clan, Sandclan!" Shadowblaze had enough, she struggled fiercely and managed to break out from her immobile cage of paws. "Sandfire! If you think that you're so much better than me, fight me, or are you too much of a coward to do it?" Sandfire looked down at her from the Leader's Rock and laughed, "I don't have to answer to loyal filth. Wrenwing! Antpelt! Punish your prisoner." Wrenwing and Antpelt scurried out from the crowd and attacked Shadowblaze, she turned and flared up all three of her powers, blinding her enemies and turning invisible. She darted around the two and applied scratches to the pelts and face. But as suddenly as it had started her torture of her guards ended, a cat pounced on her back and the unexpected weight made her sink to her knees.

Wrenwing and Antpelt hurried over to her and held her down while her attacker stood and turned to face Shadowblaze. His eyes glittered coldly, "Apply the punishments." Wrenwing began to claw viciously at her pelt while Antpelt began to cuff her around the head solidly. Shadowblaze turned her head to the cat in front of her and coughed out, "Hawkclaw you're a traitor." The cat who had once been Shadowblaze's mate smirked sadistically and spat, "Don't think that you're the best just because you have your special powers, I've embraced my Gloomforest inheritance, the ability to see past any power a cat is using and my job? To bring them down kill them." Shadowblaze just stared at him, "Hawkclaw, what happened to you? This isn't you, why are you with Sandfire? She killed Twigstar!" it might've been her imagination but Shadowblaze thought that she saw a flicker of sadness in Hawkclaw's eyes before it vanished and anger took it's place. "Of course this is me! You just never saw it! I was angry beyond belief when Twigstar chose you as his deputy! IT SHOULD"VE BEEN ME! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I WAS ALWAYS MORE WORTHY AND WHEN HE BECAME LEADER I THOUGHT THAT HE WOULD CHOOSE ME!" his voice dropped dangerously low, "Instead he chose a filthy kittypet who doesn't even know how chase her own tail." Antpelt then delivered the final blow to her head and Shadowblaze' consciousness left her.

A/N Guys, i'm so so so sorry for not updating for so long, I meant to update sooner but I just sort of forgot. hopefully this chapter will make up for that but i'll try to update more often. -Viper


	20. Chapter 19

When she woke, Shadowblaze found herself in a den, surrounded by the other loyal cats. The moment her eyes opened one of the cats called into the den, "Fernshine! She woke up!" Shadowblaze flinched, she already knew that Fernshine would be very, very angry with her. Fernshine appeared out of the den and strode towards Shadowblaze, fury in her eyes, she marched right up to Shadowblaze and yowled, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WERE YOU TRYING TO GET KILLED?" she paused and then lowered her voice, still half shouting, "Remember now that it's not just your life at stake, theirs is too." Shadowblaze blinked up at the medicine cat and replied, "I know but," "It's not your instinct to sit by the side and let the events play out, is it?" Shadowblaze nodded and Fernshine let out an exasperated sigh, "At least try to be slightly more careful." Shadowblaze nodded again and then heaved herself onto her paws and walked towards the middle of the den.

Everycat stared at her as she stood and raised her voice, "I would understand if any of you, any at all want to go out there and join the traitors, I wouldn't blame you, right now it looks like they have the upper hand. So, does anyone want to leave?" not a single cat stood or even sowed the slightest sign that they were going to leave, Shadowblaze continued, "I have something to confess, I have some unusual characteristics, I was born outside this clan and I have the blood of two very powerful groups in me the ROMC and the Legion. This is why I have those strange powers that I used when trying to attack my imprisoners." she hesitated for a moment then forged on, "I'm also expecting kits." the clan was silent for a moment but then they began to cheer, "Congratulation!" they called, Shadowblaze smiled but shook her head, "That wasn't really what I meant, now that I'm expecting kits and I still haven't had a full apprentice, I'm not sure if you want me as your deputy anymore." the cats looked at each other and then after they discussed with each other Birdsong stood up, "Shadowblaze, we don't see you as the deputy anymore," Shadowblaze's heart dropped, she knew that they wouldn't want an expecting she-cat who still hadn't managed to mentor an apprentice as their deputy, "We see you as the leader, it's your right to become leader after the old leader died, maybe you didn't see this coming so soon but it is your duty to lead this clan now, or what's left of this clan. So, will you lead us?"

Shadowblaze stared at the mass of cats in front of her, they weren't kicking her out, they were actually raising her to a higher rank, she was surprised that when she answered her voice didn't wobble and shake, instead it came out strong and clear, "Yes, I accept, I will be your leader." the cats began to cheer. The moment was ruined however when Wrenwing stuck her head in an yowled, "Shut up!" the clan ignored her and if possible, began to call out even louder. Shadowblaze looked at Wrenwing and back at the clan and decided to keep the clan out of trouble, she lifted her tail and motioned for silence. Immediately the clan went silent and Wrenwing snorted slightly and took her head out of the den. Shadowblaze turned back towards the clan and said, "Now we have to make an escape plan." she looked at the cats and something took over her, an overwhelming sense that she needed to protect them all, it might've been the fact that her own kits were inside her or something totally different, but whatever it was, it filled Shadowblaze and she lifted her head and called out orders with a newfound confidence. "First off, are they supplying us with food and water?" apparently the cats had chosen Birdsong as their speaker as she was the one who answered, "They give us three pieces of prey per day, one at dawn one at sunhigh and one at sunset. As for water there's a puddle near the back." Shadowblaze nodded thoughtfully, "Birdsong?" "Yes?" "Would you like to be deputy?" Birdsong let out a sharp gasp, "Are you serious?!" "Yes." "Of course! I mean, yes, yes I'll be deputy." the clan once again cheered, this time for Birdsong.

"Ok, so we need more food, I'm assuming that they haven't changed the layout of the camp." several cats nodded, "and I'm assuming that since Wrenwing looked quite well fed that the prey pile is full We need that prey to get our strength up." she turned towards the apprentices and asked, "Who is the smallest among you?" after a quick debate and size measuring the apprentices nudged a small brown tabby whose name was Dirtpaw. Shadowblaze nodded at him and called, "I need another small apprentice to go with him." this time it was much quicker and the apprentices chose Daisypaw, Dirtpaw's sister. "Are you two willing to slip out into the camp and snatch as much prey as you can?" the apprentices nodded and then Shadowblaze directed them to a small hole in the side of the den, where the two wormed out to go steal the prey.

Meanwhile Shadowblaze turned back to her clan and called out, "We have things to do, while the apprentices are getting the prey we have to set up a place to put the prey so the traitors won't find it and it won't go bad. I was thinking that we could make a hole in the corner of the den and cover it with moss." the cats murmured amongst themselves before nodding in agreement. Birdsong immediately took charge, forming patrols to dig and patrols to carry away and hide the dirt. Shadowblaze followed the cats to the back of the den and began to dig a tunnel. It was for the cats to make dirt, not to escape, Shadowblaze knew that this part of the camp wall came up to the edge of the chasm, a deep canyon that used to have a river which had long dried up. Falling into it mean certain death. She finished the tunnel and emerged from it, sweat mixing with the dirt on her pelt. Birdsong looked up from her work when she saw Shadowblaze slip out of the tunnel, she padded over to Shadowblaze and looked at her, a question in her eyes, "Is that an escape tunnel?" Shadowblaze shook her head, "I wish, it's just a place for us to make dirt, the Chasm is that way." Birdsong nodded and opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly a swell of noise erupted from the front of the den and a voice called, "The apprentices are back!" Shadowblaze turned and saw the two youngsters squeezing back in from the hole, each carrying a piece of prey, as Shadowblaze watched they dropped off the prey and ducked back out to retrieve the rest. When they had finished bringing in all the prey there were five pieces in all. Shadowblaze quickly looked around and took in how man cats she had, six warriors, four apprentices, two medicine cats, three elders, and a queen and another queen with two kits. She padded to the center of the den and called out, "Warriors, share with one or two other cats, apprentices share a piece, medicine cats do the same as the warriors, elders share and queens share the rabbit." as soon as she finished speaking the clan burst into activity, the warriors split into two groups and took two pieces of prey, the apprentices grabbed a piece and then took the rabbit and another piece of prey to the queens and elders. Shadowblaze settled down in one of the old nests that still littered the floor and closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of her clan, if she didn't open her eyes it almost sounded like nothing had changed.

Suddenly a paw poked her shoulder and a voice called, "Hey, Shadowblaze! Come share with us!" she opened her eyes and found Foxpaw standing above her and Fernshine sitting behind him, a mouse sitting at her paws. At the sight of the mouse her stomach let out snarl but she shook her head and meowed, "I'm not hungry, you go ahead and share with Fernshine." she expected Foxaw to just nod and go away but instead he called to Fernshine, "She didn't agree." Fernshine shook her head and padded over to Shadowblaze, the mouse in her jaws. She dropped the mouse in front of Shadowblaze and threatened, "You can either share with us or I can send you over to the queens and you can eat with them. Which do you prefer?" Shadowblaze literally shook at the thought of having to go and eat with the queens, not that she didn't like them, it was just that she wasn't sure how the clan would take it. She let out a sigh and took a small bite from the mouse and then passed it back to Fernshine, saying, "There, I ate something. Are you happy now?" Fernshine shook her head and said, "Eat another bite." Shadowblaze reluctantly gave in and took another small bite. Fernshine nodded her approval and then passed the mouse to Foxpaw who took a bite and then passed the rest of the mouse to Fernshine who finished it off. When everycat had finished eating Shadowblaze stood and called, "Get your rest tonight, tomorrow at dawn we're gonna get out of here." the clan cheered and then began to find a place to sleep. Shadowblaze found a spot in the corner of the camp and laid there with her eyes closed, waiting for the clan to fall asleep.

When the sound of snoring filled the den Shadowblaze sat up and let the façade of confidence melt, she looked up at a tiny sliver of the night sky from a gap in the den's roof and whispered, "I don't know what I'm doing. Starclan, help me get these cats out and to another clan safely." she sat there for quite a while thinking. Then suddenly as if Starclan themselves had placed the idea in her mind. She grinned, this was how Starclan had answered her prayer. Shadowblaze quickly stood and crept past the other cats ando out of the den she almost stepped on Wrenwing's tail as she crept out into the clearing. As she straightened up she turned around and glanced at Wrenwing, she was snoring loudly while sitting up, Shadowblaze guessed that she was supposed to stay awake and guard the loyal clan cats but had fallen asleep. Acting like that shadows that she had been named for Shadowblaze stealthily made her way to the medicine cat's clearing, thankfully it was empty. She grabbed a few leaf packets of herbs and went off to drug the traitors and their allies. The first den she entered was the old warrior's den, it was still full of cats, but these weren't clan cats, these were the horrid Gloomforest cats. Shadowblaze wrinkled up her nose a the stench that she had begun to associate with the Gloomforest cats and began to pry open the jaws of the cat closest her. When she managed to pry open the jaws she took a small heap of poppy seeds out and dropped them in the back of the cat's throat then she shut the cat's mouth and began to stroke its throat, the cat's swallowing reflex kicked in and it swallowed in its sleep. Shadowblaze stood back and waited a few moments for the herbs to start working, when she felt like the herbs had taken affect she kicked the sleeping cat hard. The cat didn't even twitch. Shadowblaze grinned, the plan was working.

* * *

 **Shadowblaze emerged from the last den, covering in sweat, scraps of moss and poppy seeds. She yawned, but decided that it was worth it, she would give up a night of sleep for a chance to drug the traitors any day. Shadowblaze cast a glance at the sky and decided that it was time to get the clan up and move out to one of the other clans, probably Windclan first. She poked her head into the den and called, "Wake up! It's time to go!" the cats slowly started to wake as Shadowblaze stood there impatiently, waiting for them to wake up. She called again, "Hey! Hurry up! We're leaving!" this got the cats moving, they scrambled to go through their morning routines and then gathered around Shadowblaze. When everycat was gathered Shadowblaze announced, "We are leaving now, this place was our home for generation, and I would fight for it to my last breath, but there aren't enough of us. I'm not going to lead you all into a massacre." the cats around her murmured in agreement and Shadowblaze turned around and began to exit the den. She signaled for the rest of the clan to follow and they did, hesitantly. When they stood in the clearing Shadowblaze's cats looked around in surprise and Birdsong came up to her and voiced the question that everycat had probably been thinking, "Shadowblaze, this is strange, where are all the cats?" Shadowblaze grinned, "I may or may not have been up all night drugging them with poppy seeds." Birdsong snorted, "I like that way you think." Shadowblaze called out, "You don't have to be quiet, the traitors are on poppy seeds, but we should get out of here quickly, I don't know how long the poppy seeds will last." a murmur of agreement went through the group and as one the group turned towards the exit and began to walk out of the camp. As she walked out of the camp Shadowblaze turned around and took one last look at the place where she had lived since the day of the fox attack. Fernshine had dropped back and called to Shadowblaze, "Shadowblaze! Hurry up!" she looked up and called back, "Don't wait for me!" Fernshine nodded and rejoined the group. Shadowblaze turned back to the camp and went around the outside until she found a small partly hidden clearing. She went in and was met with a bunch of mounds, she went over to two mound that looked identical, except for the fact that one of them was a lot smaller than the other one. Shadowblaze signed as she sat in front of the two mounds, "Mom, Storm, I'm leaving, and I don't know if I'll ever come back. This is gonna be the last time I'm going to be able to visit you guys here." she spotted a clump of flowers growing at the edge of the clearing and grabbed three flowers, she left one on her mother's grave and one on Storm's. Then she took the last flower and went to the newest grave and laid the last flower down, whispering, " Goodbye Birch." She then turned and went out of the clearing, not looking back once.**

"Where were you?" Fernshine immediately asked when Shadowblaze caught up with the clan. She didn't say anything but the look on her face must have told Fernshine everything because her expression softened and she nodded, "I understand." Shadowblaze nodded back and went off to find Birdsong. As she walked she shook off the last scraps of sadness that ad been clinging to her. "Birdsong!" she called as she saw the familiar calico pelt of her deputy. Birdsong turned around and when she saw Shadowblaze she began to walk over to her, "We're almost at Cave, should we stop there for a rest?" Shadowblaze nodded, the Cave was where the clans gathered every moon to share news, it would also be a great place to take a break. "We're going to rest for a while when we get to the Cave!" Shadowblaze announced, a small cheer rose from the clump of apprentices that had been complaining about their poor paws. Shadowblaze snorted, she'd walked twice as far without complaining about her paws, actually her paws hadn't hurt, strange. "I can see the cave!" some cat shouted from ahead. Shadowblaze began to race forward, she reached the front of the group and looked towards the Cave, "Wait." she said, "Something's moving in the Cave." the clan began to grow uneasy and quiet murmurs began to spread, "I'll go with my invisibility and see what's over there, then I'll come back and tell you." Shadowblaze announced. "Someone should go with you, what if whatever's there is going to hurt you?" Fernshine protested, "I'll be fine Fernshine. Also when did you become such a mother?" Fernshine twitched, "Since I didn't protect your brother enough." she stepped closer to Shadowblaze and murmured, "You didn't know this but when your brother was recovering from the fox attack that brought you to Thunderclan he told me that if he ever died to protect his sister, and now that he's dead I'm going to try to keep you safe." Shadowblaze sighed, "I'm still going to go, but I'll be careful, promise." Fernshine muttered unhappily but still nodded, allowing Shadowblaze to go.

Shadowblaze stepped away from the group and then turned her invisibility on, and her speed for good measure. She raced over to the cave and then slowed down, peeking into the entrance and observing what was happening inside. The first thing that hit her was the heavy smell of all the clans but Thunderclan. As she watched three cats appeared on the ledge that the leaders addressed the clans from one opened his mouth and called, "We have come to a decision, since we can no longer return to our homes we are going to try to go to Thunderclan and ask for shelter, then when we are stronger we will return and drive out the traitors and Gloomforest!" the gathered clans cheered. Shadowblaze's heart dropped, this meant that the other clans had been driven out too, they had nowhere to go. She hated to break the brief hope that the other clans were clinging to but she also couldn't have then walking into the Thunderclan camp and getting wiped out. So she dropped the powers and walked into the Cave calling, "You can't go to Thunderclan, we have been driven out too."

 **The cats whipped around and looked at Shadowblaze in surprise, she ignored their curious stares and went up to the Leader's ledge and began to speak with the cats up there, she soon realized that none of the three of them were the leaders of the clans, "Are all of you the deputies?" she questioned, they looked at each other and Marshheart of Shadowclan spoke up, "Yes, all of the leaders were killed by the rebels." Shadowblaze nodded, "I'm going to go back and get Thunderclan." they nodded and said, "We'll try to think of somewhere where we can go." Shadowblaze hurried back to the clan and found that they were right outside the cave, "I told you to stay back! What if it had been full of Gloomforest cats?!" she scolded Birdsong, "Sorry, Shadowblaze but I had to, the cats were getting antsy and I wanted to start moving." Shadowblaze sighed, "Well you may as well come in, the other clans are in there, they've been driven out too." Shadowblaze turned around and flicked her tail, signalling for the clan to follow her. They went into the cave and the cats let out meows of surprise when they saw the other clans. Swiftfur of Windclan and Smoothstone of Riverclan met them in the center of the Cave and Smoothstone meowed, "Shadowblaze, do you have a place for us to stay?" Shadowblaze paused and then nodded, "There's a place where you can go but I can't go with you. We can leave tomorrow, but tonight the deputies should receive their nine lives." she turned to Birdsong, "You will receive the lives instead of me, since I won't be going with you." Birdsong nodded and Shadowblaze watched as her old deputy left with the other deputies to recieve their lives. "Starclan watch over you Birdsong." Shadowblaze whispered.**

* * *

 **"** **They're back!" some cat yowled, Shadowblaze scrambled up and darted to the entrance to stand with the rest of the cats as they watched the newly named leaders enter the Cave. A cheer arose from the cats as they cheered for all four leaders, "Marshstar! Swiftstar! Smoothstar! Birdstar! Marshstar! Swiftstar! Smoothstar! Birdstar! Marshstar! Swiftstar! Smoothstar! Birdstar!" Shadowblaze cheered along with the rest of the cats. When the cheering died down Shadowblaze made her way over to Birdstar and called, "Congratulations! You'll be a great leader!" Birdstar smiled nervously and whispered, "Why didn't you decide to be leader? I'm not sure I can do this." Shadowblaze grinned, "You'll do fine, plus, I can't because I can't go with you to the ROMC, I was banished from there because I have more than one power." Birdstar nodded as if she understood but Shadowblaze could see a flicker of confusion lingering in the leader's face. Just then the other leaders called to Birdsong, "Come on, we have to discuss what we're going to do now. Shadowblaze come with us." Shadowblaze followed them and told them how to get to the ROMC exactly, "They'll be suspicious at first but if you tell them that you were driven out by the Gloom Forest I think they'll be eager to help." she finished. The leaders nodded and then Birdsong stood and said, "I say we leave at dawn, so we should go get some rest now." everyone nodded and the group split, each to find their own sleeping spot. Shadowblaze paused next to Birdstar, "See? You're doing great. You're gonna be an amazing leader." Birdstar smiled, "I think you're right."**

* * *

 **Shadowblaze woke to the sound of cats moving around her she stood and saw that the clans were already beginning to leave. As she watched them wake and huddle in groups, ready to leave, Shadowblaze felt a pang in her heart, these were the cats that she had practically grew up around, now they were leaving, and she wasn't going with them. She was startled out of her thoughts when a leader yowled across the Cave, "We're leaving!" moments after that the clans began to move, following the leaders to the ROMC to find shelter. Shadowblaze stood at the entrance of the Cave and watched the figures of the cats until they became small dots on the horizon. Only when she could no longer see them did Shadowblaze turn away and begin to walk back to the area where she had been born.**

* * *

Shadowblaze grunted as she hauled a clump of brambles into a hole in the old barrier of the clearing that had been her birthplace. For the last moon and a half she had been fixing the barrier in preparation of the birth of her own kits. It was almost back to perfection except for a few holes. Over the last moon the fact that Shadowblaze was expecting kits became fairly obvious, if she'd still been part of Thunderclan Fernshine would've confined her to the nursery already, but since she was on her own she had to keep going. Shadowblaze sighed, she looked up at the sky and say that the sun had reached its peak, " _Sunhigh, I should go hunt._ " Shadowblaze thought. She carefully placed the last piece of barrier and then turned towards the forest. She padded onto one of the trails that she had remade during her time here, soon she head the sound of something walking through the forest. Her senses had been dulled by the squirming creature in her stomach and she didn't comprehend the noise as a possible danger until it was too late. The footstep sped up and a dark shape crashed through the forest. Shadowblaze looked up as the great beast crashed through a dead tree and sent splinters of bark flying everywhere. She stared at the creature with fear in her eyes and prepared to fight. The badger reared up and as it came back down it swiped at Shadowblaze, she tried to move but she was unaccustomed to fighting in her condition. All she could do was stare at the badger and await her death.

 **A/N i am extremly sorry for not updating but i have come to a decision, i'm going to update every friday from now on. if i miss an update or post late it'll be because i ran out of time or had something come up. I'll try my best to update on time. If you've been reading this since I first started publishing, thank you so much. shout out to the people who followed/faved/reviewed it means a lot to me, so thank you. -Viper**


	21. Chapter 20

Suddenly a blur of gray darted out of the forest onto the badger's back. The cat began to ferociously claw the badger's back. Shadowblaze took advantage of the distraction and heaved herself onto her paws, she quickly went invisible and scrambled into the bushes. Usually she would fight, but in her current condition she didn't really think that that was a good idea. She resigned herself to crouching in the bushes and watching the fight, but after watching for a few moments her paws began to itch and a small voice in the back of her head began to nag that she hadn't had a good fight in forever. Shadowblaze growled, trying to push down her battlelust but she wasn't exactly successful. Eventually she just gave in, she darted out of the bushes and found that the cat still hadn't managed to chase off or kill the badger. She grinned, letting her dormant battle powers and Founderblood powers take over. It felt like she had just found an old friend, the powers rolled into her and she unsheathed her claws and leapt into the badger's back. The badger let out a roar of pain as her claws caught it's flesh and dug in deep. As soon as she landed on the badger's back Shadowblaze knew that she'd made a terrible mistake, her strength wasn't what it used to be and she could already feel her grip on her powers slipping away. As the badger lumbered around in a circle trying to dislodge Shadowblaze she stubbornly clung on, for how much longer she didn't know but she suddenly got a bolt of strength and she lunged forward, digging her claws into the badger's pelt, she soon reached it's head and then she wildly swung her paw towards its face. Her paw hit it's target and the badger let out a earsplitting roar and in the chaos Shadowblaze lost her grip on the badger's pelt and she was flung to the side of the clearing. Thankfully the badger ran off and Shadowblaze heaved herself to her paws and almost fell over from a wave exhaustion. She limped over to a sunny spot in the clearing and flopped down with a tired sigh. A voice called, "Hey!" Shadowblaze whipped around and spotted the other cat padding toward her, "What do you want?" she hissed, immediately wary of this new cat, "Woah, is this how you thank your savior?" Shadowblaze thought for a moment and then replied, "Thank you. Now what do you want?" the cat sighed,"Hostile aren't you? Well, I'm actually looking for a group of cats called… the clans, I think." Shadowblaze sighed, "They left, I was with them but I couldn't go with them. What's your story?" the cat grimaced, "Let's just say that I don't have such a pretty past." Shadowblaze nodded, "Well, thanks for saving my butt but I'm outa here." she walked away from the cat and out of the clearing. Halfway back to her camp Shadowblaze heard pawsteps behind her, "Wait! You never told me your name!" she groaned, "If I tell you will you go away?" "Maybe. My name's Soot." she sighed, "Fine, my name's Shadowblaze."

* * *

The smell of fresh kill woke Shadowblaze, her stomach growled and urged her to eat. She padded out of the old den that her mother had used and into her clearing, there she found Soot sitting by a pile of prey, gnawing on a mouse. Shadowblaze wrinkled her nose as she saw the small flecks of sticks and mud stuck to Soot's pelt, "Do you ever wash?" she questioned as she snatched a few pieces of prey, "Swmtwomes." Soot replied through a mouthful of mouse, "When I'm not saving stupid she-cats from badgers." Shadowblaze rolled her eyes, "I could've defended myself you know." "Yeah, sure. That's why you were lying in the dirt waiting for death." Shadowblaze didn't bother to answer, she just leaned over and cuffed Soot over the head with her paw, turning on her strength for good measure. "Ow!" "You try to fight while expecting kits!" Soot shook his head wildly and snapped back, "I bet I could!" "Game on!"

"Alright, this should do it." Shadowblaze stepped away from Soot and examined the contraption that she'd attached to her temporary campmate. "The objective is to get through your daily routine without breaking that egg." Shadowblaze instructed, "What! That's impossible! This thing will break if I do so much as poke it!" "Exactly, now either you do the challenge or you accept the fact that it's hard to fight while expecting kits." Soot grumbled in annoyance but nodded in agreement. He then turned off and went out to go through his usual routine which was go hunt and then return to the camp to laze around for the rest of day. Shadowblaze shook her head and returned to the camp and flopped down in her nest. The recent days hadn't gone too well with her, after a few days of watching Soot freeze his furry behind every night outside her camp Shadowblaze had caved and allowed Soot to take shelter in her camp. She had allowed him to sleep in the den with her too, as long as he stay on the other side of the den, she didn't need another Hawkclaw incident. Even thinking about Hawkclaw made a bitter wave of anger rise in Shadowblaze, "That little piece of-" **(the rest of this thought has been censored for the innocent childs reading this)** After finishing her rant Shadowblaze relaxed into her nest and began to gently groom her pelt. As she cleaned the fur on her stomach a small squirming feeling tickled her tongue, she smiled happily, her kit was moving. "OH CRAP!" a voice yowled and Shadowblaze jerked up and scrambled to her paws. She darted out of the den and found Soot standing in the entrance of the camp, covered in the goo from the bird egg Shadowblaze had strapped to his stomach. Shadowblaze looked at him and then burst out laughing, "I told you it's hard!" she bent over laughing, tears formed in her eyes as she laughed, "It's not funny!" Soot yowled. Then it was as if somecat had slammed her into a tree, Shadowblaze gasped in pain, "Soot!" she managed to squeak out, "What? What's wrong?" "I-I think the kit's coming." the playful smile melted off of Soot's face and he darted to Shadowblaze's side and muttered, "Go into the den, I'll go try to find someone, some will help." Shadowblaze barely heard him, but her paws subconsciously led her over to the den and she dropped into her nest, stifling a yowl of pain.. She remembered the countless times Fernshine had lectured her about what to do if her kits came, push. "Push! I have to push!" Shadowblaze gritted her teeth and began to push.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity the pain stopped and Shadowblaze looked down at the precious kit that she had birthed. Only then did she notice that there was more than one. Her mind began to spin, "There's only supposed to be one!" she thought as she looked at her kits, sadly both of them looked like their father. She gently turned the bigger one over and began to search the tom-kit's fur for the snake marking that the prophecy had said there would found the marking on his face, a black, twisting mark twined around his ear and then ended with the head sitting on his cheek. She sighed, this was a sure sign that the prophecy would come to pass. Sure, Shadowblaze had known that it would happen but she didn't expect to be raising the kit alone, actually it was kits.

The little tom-kit opened his eyes and Shadowblaze was surprised to see that the kit had her own blue eyes. Shadowblaze smiled and watched the kit for a moment longer before turning to the other kit. It was a very, very small she-kit, she had dark brown fur and black markings all over, on her front right paw there was a snake, it twined around her paw and it's head rested on her chest. It let out a pitiful meow and curled into a tighter ball, it was shivering. The bigger tom-kit heard his sister's wail and began to blindly squirm over to her, when he found the she-kit the tom pressed himself against her and the she-kit curled into his side, pulling from his warmth.

Shadowbaze's heart melted as she watched the two littermates and she pulled them close with her tail and decided to name them, "Twig." she decided as she looked at the tom-kit, he'd already shows that he was compassionate like her old mentor, she hoped that she could keep him that way and save the world from the Gloomforest. If she was honest to herself Shadowblaze didn't really think that the she-kit would make it through leaf-bare, and there were two more moons of it.

Snow crunched under somecat's paws as they entered the clearing, Soot poked his head into the den and his eyes widened when he saw Shadowblaze curled around the kits, "You had them." it was a simple statement but Shadowblaze could hear the undertones of relief in his words, "Yeah," she answered, "I've named the tom, this is Twig." "What about the she-kit?" Shadowblaze looked down and then lifted her head and answered, "I'll name her if she makes it through leaf-bare. Soot stared at her with a look of slight anger, "She'll make it!" Shadowblaze shrugged, "I just don't want to get too attached, all of the cats that I've ever cared for have either died or betrayed me." Soot sighed, "Fine, but please name her soon." Shadowblaze nodded, "I will."

Soot turned to go go but Shadowblaze hesitantly called, "Soot?" "Yeah?" "Will, you, will you help me raise these kits?" Soot looked surprised, "Where's their father? Shouldn't he raise them with you?" she shook her head, "He betrayed me, these kits will never know of him." Soot paused and Shadowblaze could see him thinking, "Yes, I'll help you raise them." "Thank you!" Shadowblaze grinned, "Also start calling me Shadow, I'm not in a clan anymore so I may as well change my name." he nodded and then hesitantly said, "Could we call the she-kit VIper?" Shadow smiled, "Sure."

* * *

"Mommy?" Shadow looked up from where she was reinforcing the camp wall and down at Twig, "Yes?" Twig shifted uneasily, "Viper's coughing and wheezing, she says that she's fine but I don't think she is." Shadow's eyes widened, "How bad's the coughing?" "Really bad, sometimes she hunches over, the coughing is so bad." Shadow dropped the repair supplies and instructed Twig, "Go find Soot and tell him to go look for feverfew, ok?" Twig nodded, looking worried. As soon as he left Shadow ran over to the den and found Viper in the corner that the kits liked to play in, coughing up a storm. When she caught sight of Shadow, Viper straightened up and meowed, "I'm fine." Shadow could see that she wasn't fine, even at the moment the kit was holding in coughs, "How long have you been coughing?" the kit looked uneasy, "Not long, just a few d-" the reply was cut off as Viper hunched over again, coughing out her lungs. When she stood up again Shadow could see flecks of blood on her muzzle.

"Bloodcough." Shadow whispered, "Viper, stay here, go to you nest and STAY THERE, ok?" the kit looked confused but she nodded and began to trudge over to her nest. Shadow backed out of the den and when she emerged into the clearing she found Soot and Twig play-fighting in the clearing. "Soot!" she called, Soot looked up and tipped his head, a silent question, "I need to talk to you." she hissed urgently. He stood and followed Shadow into a corner of the camp, "Viper has bloodcough." she said. Soot let out a small yelp of shock, "What?! Can we cure it?" Shadow shook her head, "Thunderclan once had an epidemic of bloodcough, evercat that was affected, died." Soot looked down, "So there's nothing we can do." Shadow shook her head.

"Mommy? Daddy? What are you talking about?" Shadow look up and found Twig standing next to her, "Nothing, dear. Just talking about camp repairs." Twig looked up at her, innocent as a kit could be, "Twig, I need you to stay away from Viper for now, ok? She had sniffles and you don't want to get them." Twig nodded and meowed, "When will Viper be better?" "Soon." Shadow replied, trying not to feel guilty about lying to her kit. Twig nodded and went off to play with a leave that had somehow survived the snow, "When are we going to tell him?" Soot asked Shadow shifted and replied, "When he realizes that Viper isn't going to get better." Soot sighed, "I guess…" Shadow turned away and returned to the den and called to Viper, "How are you doing?" "I don't really feel good." Viper replied, her voice sounded weaker than it was before. "Hold on little one, you'll feel better soon." Shadow said, trying to convince herself more than Viper but apparently it worked because Viper let out a sleepy sigh and murmured, "I think I'm gonna take a nap." Shadow slipped quietly out of the den and hissed to Soot, "Stay here, I'm going to go back to Thunderclan territory and see if there's any feverfew or catmint." Soot nodded, "Be careful."

Shadow followed the trails through the clanless strip of woods that was her home and she smiled a little as she remembered the last time she walked this path, she had been going to Thunderclan to visit Twigstar, then Twigclaw. When she shook herself out of her thoughts Shadow found herself on the Thunderclan border, only now it didn't smell like Thunderclan, it smelled like the disgusting Gloomforest cats. Shadow wrinkled her nose and crossed the border, she walked further into the forest, heading towards the camp. When she reached the camp she found a pair of guards sitting at the entrance, scanning the trees for any movement. Her senses told her that these weren't Gloomforest cats so Shadow turned invisible and slipped past them into the camp. Almost immediately she knew that she had made a huge mistake as some of the cats turned toward her and growled rumbled in their throats, these were the Gloomforest cats. Shadow hesitantly took a step towards the medicine cat's den and the cat's eyes followed her every movement. She briefly wondered why they weren't attacking her, then she remembered the prophecy, these cats didn't know that she had already had kits so they couldn't hurt her. They would need her alive to have the prophecy come true in their favor, she smiled grimly. She would never let them find her kits.

Carefully watching the cats, Shadow made her way over to the medicine cat's den and slipped inside, she grabbed a bundle of herbs and unrolled it, she sniffed the contents and was met by a bitter scent, definity not catmint. She went through almost all of the herb packet and was about to give up when she smelled the sweet smell of catmint rising from the last packet. She didn't even bother to open it, she just grabbed it and darted out of the den. However she was stopped dea in her tracks when she saw what was going on in the clearing. A she-cat and her two kits were huddled in the center of the clearing, the cat of Shadow's hate stepped forward and meowed, "Take the kits, and kill her." Shadow gasped as she saw the mass of cats work together to wrench the kits away from their mother and they were thrown into the old apprentices den. The she-cat struggled against the cats holding her and she yowled, "Give me back my kits!" Hawkclaw chuckled evilly, "No, they're our warriors now. Kill her." the she-cat let out of yowl of fear that was quickly cut off as one of the cats slashed his caws across the she-cat's stood frozen for a moment before darting towards the exit and into the forest.

She paused at the border and replayed the events that she'd seen. The she-cat was obviously a rogue which meant that the Gloomforest cats were coming the woods for kits, which meant that Shadow had to be ready to move if they began to get close to her camp and her kits. A stick cracked in the forest right behind Shadow and she whirled around. Coming face to face with Hawkclaw, "What do you want?" she spit as venomously as she could, apparently Hawkclaw didn't think she hated him that much as his eyes briefly widened with surprise. Then he regained his composure and replied, "I just want to know why you're roaming the territory as if you were still a Sandclan cat." Shadow glared at him, "I don't know where your brain went but this was never Sandclan territory, this was, is and always will be Thunderclan territory."

Hawkclaw shook his head sadly, "You don't understand, If you come back now we can become mates again, we can fulfil the prophecy!" Shadow snorted and hissed, "Like I would ever want to do that!" she could see that that wasn't the right thing to say as Hawkclaw's eyes hardened and he snarled, "Well you don't have a choice! You're coming back to Sandclan with me and you're never leaving me again!" when he finished he leapt at Shadow, claws outstretched. Shadow responded how she usually did, she unsheathed her claws and leapt to meet him midair. She felt his claws cut her pelt but she focused on sinking her claws into his pelt. They landed in a heap on the border, Shadow leapt up and slammed into Hawkclaw, making sure he stayed down. She placed a paw on his neck and hissed, "Give up already!" "Never!" he snarled and he slammed his hind paws into her stomach, she flew backward, the wind knocked out of her. Shadow rolled onto her side and looked up, just in time to see Hawkclaw lunging at her. She flung out her paws to stop him and shut her eyes. Instead of feeling Hawkclaw's claws digging into her flesh Shadow felt a thump as something hit the ground and a liquid lapped at her hind paws. She scrambled to her paws and gasped as she saw what she'd done. Hawkclaw lay at her paws, blood gushing from the wound in his throat.

"Hawkclaw…" Shadow stuttered, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" Hawkclaw's eyes settled on Shadow and he croaked out, "I was asking for it and you don't need to be sorry. I apologize, I was jealous and-" Hawkclaw broke off as he heaved and coughed on his own blood, when he finished he continued, "I know what I did was wrong, I regret everything, joining the Gloomforest, letting Sandfire kill Twigstar, everything… I hope you can forgive me." Shadow looked at the dying cat in front of her and truthfully replied, "I don't know if I can… you did so much, hurt so many." Hawkclaw nodded, "I-I understand." Shadow shifted and then blurted out, "Hawkclaw, I have two kits." even as he died Hawkclaw's eyes widened and he managed one last word, "Mine?" "Yes." Shadow whispered and then she watched as Hawkclaw's flank stopped moving and his eyes drifted shut. Shadow pressed her muzzle to his head for a moment and the left, on her way back to her camp and her kits.

"Shadow!" as she entered her camp Soot raced over to her, "Please tell me that you have the catmint! Viper is convulsing! I don't know how much longer she has!" Shadow's heart jumped, "She wouldn't let Viper die, she wouldn't lose another loved one. She bolted into the den and found Viper lying in her nest, writhing in agony. Shadow pried the kit's jaws open and dropped ashred of catmint in, "Come on, come on Viper, swallow." she whispered desperately, the kit showed no sign of even hearing her and Shadow's hopes plummeted. Soot crashed into the den and asked, "How is she?" "I think she's dying." Shadow admitted, turning away so that Soot couldn't see her tears. "Viper?" Shadow opened her eyes and found that Twig had somehow gotten past Soot and was now crouched next to Viper's nest, Shadow's oldest kit gently shook his sister while calling her name. Soot gently reached forward and drew Twig close to him, "Daddy? What's wrong with Viper? Why is mommy crying?" Soot looked at Shadow for help and she swiped a paw across her eyes to dry the tears and then she turned to Twig and replied, "Viper is going to join my mother in silverpelt." Twig looked confused for a moment before he realized what she had just told him, "No! She's not gonna die!" he tried to writhe away from Soot's grasp but he was holding the kit too tightly.

Twig began to wail and as Soot tried to quiet him Shadow kept trying to get Viper to swallow the catmint. Shadow pressed her muzzle to Viper's forehead and in that moment a blinding flash of light filled the den and a she-cat that Shadow recognized as Hawkclaw's younger sister, Finchpaw was left standing in the den next to Viper. She looked at Shadow with determination in her eyes, "I won't let another kit die young if I can help it." she then turned to Viper and gently pressed her nose to the kit's head, the Starclan cat whispered, "I give you this life for the hope of a future, live well little one." she then turned towards Shadow and said, "I saw you with my brother, thank you for trying to turn him." she then faded away, leaving only her fading pawprints and the sparkling aura around Viper. "What did she do?" Soot asked looked worried, confused and hopeful, "I don't know but I hope it was something to help Viper live." They turned and watched the small kit in the nest, hoping for some miraculous recovery, instead Shadow saw her daughter's flank move slower and slower until it completely stopped. She let out a shocked yowl, "She died!"

 **A/N and here is the rest of the chapter as promised I spent like three hours typing the rest of this so I hope you enjoy!**


	22. Chapter 21

Shadow stared at the kit in front of her in shock, willing her flank to move, wanting the spark of life to return into her body. Then her grief spilled over, "STARCLAN! WHY? WHAT HAVE I DONE FOR THIS TO HAPPEN?" she yowled up to the heavens, tears spilling down her face. This was the exact reason why she hadn't wanted to name the she-kit, Shadow had known that she would die.

Soot stood there, eyes wide, mouth open, taking advantage of Soot's shock Twig freed himself and ran to his sister's side. Shadow looked down and saw Twig creeping toward her, ears flat and a worried expression on his small face, "Is Viper gonna be ok?" he asked, Shadow blinked, then she drew her son close to her and whispered, "I don't know. Can you say goodbye to her? Just in case she doesn't make it." Twig looked at her with his wide kitten eyes and then nodded, he padded over to his sister's side and quietly whispered, "Hey Viper, Mommy and Daddy think that you're gone, they don't think you're gonna make it, they're wrong though. My sister would never give up." Shadow blinked back tears as she watched the kit try to coax his sister out of death, she knew in her heart that the small kit was gone, bloodcough was deadly.

Shadow thought that her tears were making the den shimmer but when she wiped away her tears with a paw it became apparent that the glow was coming from the nest. She warily crept forward and glanced into the nest, Viper's whole body was glowing. The once dead kit twitched as if something had shocked her and then her chest began to move again. "Yes! I knew you could do it!" Twig squealed as he scrambled into the nest with his sister and playfully tackled her as she opened her eyes. VIper let out an annoyed growl and then jumped to her paws, tackling her brother like nothing had happened. Soot stared at Shadow for a moment before muttering, "Well, that was unexpected." he then shook his head and turned to go out of the den. Shadow turned back to the two wrestling kits and tipped her head, deep in thought, what did Finchpaw give Viper?

Shadow tried to shake off the weird occurrences of the day but she couldn't help but have a feeling of uneasiness about what this meant. The prophecy could've been wrong… maybe the choices she'd made had changed the future, maybe she wouldn't have to train her kits to fight tooth and claw against the Gloomforest. Shadow shook her head, she knew that no matter how hard she wished that that was the case, she knew in her heart that the prophecy would come true, somehow. She couldn't do much to prepare these young kits but she could train them early and do her best to shield them from the evils as long as she could.

* * *

 **"** **Ha! I got you!" Shadow smiled as she sat under a tree in the forest watching her kits mock fight. She'd only taught them to fight five days ago and they were already at each other's throats, trying to beat each other. "Get off me ya big oaf!" Viper's voice rang out from where Twig had pinned her for the millionth time. Shadow shook her head and wondered for what seemed like the millionth time, "** ** _Was Viper actually supposed to survive?_** **"** **it didn't really seem like she had been supposed to. She lost almost all of her fights against her brother due to her smaller size. Shadow glanced at the sky and discovered that the sun was almost down, Soot would be expecting them back at the camp, "Twig! Viper! Let's head back now!" the two looked up and bounded to their feet, racing to their mother's side. Shadow smiled down at them and then began to head back to the camp.**

When the group returned to the camp they found Soot waiting for them at the camp's entrance, "There you are! I thought you were caught by the Gloomforest!" he scolded, "I beat Viper again!" Twig yelped happily as he leapt up and down in front of Soot, who grinned at him and meowed, "Great job!" as Shadow watched the exchange she realized that one cat was missing from it all, Viper, where'd the young she-cat gone? "Soot! Twig! Have you seen Viper?" the toms looked up from their conversation and looked around before replying, "No." and "I don't think so." Shadow shook her head and then turned towards the entrance calling back over her shoulder, "I'm gonna go look for her in the forest. You guys stay here and look for her in the camp." they nodded and Shadow slid into the woods.

"Viper! Viper!" Shadow called as she padded through the shadowy forest. She paused to sniff the air, making sure that she was still on Viper's scent trail. "Twig keeps beating me when we play fight. I wanna be able to beat him! Can we train more?" Shadow stopped abruptly as she heard the unmistakable sound of her kit's voice, "Yeah, that might work. I could probably sneak out at night." by now Shadow had reached the training clearing and was watching as Viper talked to what seemed like empty air. Then she let out a gasp as she watched Viper launch herself at empty air and land on something, or someone. Viper swatted a paw at the invisible cat and then it seemed like the cat had knocked her off its back as Viper fell onto the ground. It unlike when Shadow had seen Viper fight with her brother. This was a whole different person, it was as if all of the ferociousness was pouring out of the kit. Shadow was amazed as she saw that Viper was actually a really good fighter. Still she was concerned, who was this mysterious cat that she couldn't see and was training her kit?

"Viper! There you are! I was looking for you!" Shadow called, faking surprise as she stepped into the clearing. Viper looked up, surprise written across her face, "Oh, hi." she said glancing at the corner of the clearing for a moment before turning back to Shadow, "Come on Viper, we have to go back to the camp." "Ok." Viper sent one last look at the unseen cat before following Shadow back to the camp.

That night Shadow couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned in her nest, she couldn't help but worry about what kind of cat was helping Viper. As she laid awake in her nest she heard the sound of a twig snap. In a flash she remembered that Viper had promised that she would meet the unknown cat in the training clearing. She shook her head, Viper wouldn't do that, would she?

Shadow tried to shake the feeling that Viper was sneaking out, out of her mind but failed completely. Eventually she managed to shut her eyes and drift into an uneasy doze. "Mom, mom, mom." Shadow grumbled, trying to bat away the paws of the cat who was poking her and disturbing her sleep. "Mom! Wake up! Viper's missing again!" Shadow was about to bat away the paws again before the words got to her brain. She sat up, "What?" "Viper wasn't in the den when I woke up, I thought she just went to make dirt of get food or a drink so I wasn't really worried. When Soot got up she still wasn't back and he said that she wasn't in the camp either." Shadow scrambled to her feet and then told Twig, "Stay here and if anycat comes into the clearing find Soot and stay with him, ok?" Twig looked Shadow in the eye and nodded as solemnly as a two moon old kit could. Shadow ducked out of the den and ran to the entrance of the camp, ready to go off on another search for Viper. Just as she set a paw out of the camp Viper came bounding out of the woods, her eyes were glowing with enthusiasm and her pelt was soaked in sweat.

Shadow wasn't impressed. "Where have you been?!" she scolded Viper as the kit came over to the camp's entrance, "I just went for a walk." "No you didn't, did you go train with that invisible cat?" Viper looked taken aback and shocked, "How did you know? Did he tell you?" Shadow was completely furious, "How long were you out? Did you sneak out last night?" Viper glanced at Shadow for a moment before hissing, "So what! He's actually training me to be better. Instead of favoring my brother because I'm smaller! I bet you wanted to kill me when I was born!"

Shadow snarled in frustration as she watched Viper dart back into the woods, her brown and black pelt blending in with the shadowy trees. After a moment she made the decision to follow Viper, she bounded into the woods and began to follow the scent trail. Not surprisingly the trail led to the training clearing, Viper was there and apparently so was the mysterious cat. "I don't even know why I try! She obviously likes Twig better! I wish you could meet him, wait if I brought Twig with me would you be able to reveal yourself to him?" to Shadow's surprise, this time she could actually hear the unseen cat's reply, "If you brought him I would be able to reveal yourself to him. It would be nice if you did bring your brother, I haven't seen him yet." Shadow tipped her head in confusion, who in the world would want to see Twig, actually, who even knew that Twig existed? She'd only ever told a few people about the fact that she was expecting kits… nevermind, she'd basically told every single cat who wasn't a traitor. She decided to peek out from behind the bush, just a small peek so she could see who this cat was.

Just as she gathered up her courage to make the peek a voice called, "I know you're there Shadowblaze, come on out." Shadow froze, she knew exactly who that voice belonged to now, and she didn't want to go into the clearing anymore. "Wait, who's Shadowblaze?" Shadow stood and padded into the clearing, Viper was standing there with a very familiar cat, one that Shadow had just seen die a few moons ago. "Hawkclaw?"

 **A/N Guys, I'm so sorry about not updating for so long, I was really busy with school and science fair. So enjoy this half chapter and I'll update the rest soon.**


	23. Chapter 21 part 2 the final chapter

**A/N IMPORTANT! EVERYONE PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

 **Well, this is the end of Shadows, yep you read that right. This is the final chapter. This is also still technically chapter 21 but I decided to make it a whole different chapter. So read and enjoy!**

"Hawkclaw?" her old mate turned to face her and a half smile appeared on his face, "Shadowblaze, how nice to see you." Shadow shifted around awkwardly on her paws and then replied, "It's nice to see you too. Uh, did you… did you make it into Starclan?" Hawkclaw bobbed his head, "Yeah, I did, thanks to-" "Hold up. How do you guys know each other? And who's Shadowblaze?" Shadow turned to look at her daughter and said, " I'm Shadowblaze, that was my name before I became a rogue." Viper now looked thoroughly confused and Shadow felt bad for the kit so she told her, "Why don't you go get Twig? I heard that Hawkclaw wanted to see him." Viper nodded, looked glad to have a reason to get out of the clearing.

Hawkclaw watched her go and then turned back to Shadow, "So, you changed your name." he stated, "Yeah, I figured that since I wasn't part of a clan anymore that I should become more of a rogue." Hawkclaw nodded but his gaze held a trace of annoyance at the fact that she'd reverted back to her old name, "How's Twig?" Shadow blinked, slightly surprised that Hawkclaw hadn't been watching Twig, "He's doing fine." "Have you told him his destiny yet?" Shadow snorted, "Of course I did! I wouldn't want him and Viper to go into this mess blind!" Hawkclaw glared at her, "You told Viper about it? Twig can't take anyone with him, it's his destiny and his alone." "Viper had every right to know about it! It's her destiny too!" "NO! Viper should go with her father and go far away! You have to train Twig to be a better fighter!" Shadow opened her mouth and then shut it, confused, "What? They're both the kits of the prophecy." Hawkclaw looked at her and snapped, "NO, Twig is but VIper isn't, the last time I checked the prophecy said _one_ kit not two. They're not even littermates! They're half-littermates!" "What? How can you say that? They look nearly identical!" Hawkclaw stared at Shadow and then slowly shook his head, "It's really obvious, you should stop trying to pretend that they were born together. Viper was obviously born in a different litter."

Shadow blinked, the information was slowly being digested b her brain, "Wait, let me get this straight. You think that Viper and Twig are from different litters and that they're only half-siblings." Hawkclaw rolled his eyes, "It took you long enough." Shadow let out a loud snort, that soon turned into a full-fledged laugh attack. The whole time Hawkclaw watched her, his eyes narrowing as he tried to figure out why she was laughing. "What? What's so funny?!" Hawkclaw demanded, Shadow looked at him and tried to compose herself, "Twig and Viper are actually littermates, Viper was born smaller, probably because it wasn't meant for her to survive." "What do you mean?" "When they were about half a moon old Viper got bloodcough and died." "Wha-" "Let me finish! But you sister, Finchpaw came from Starclan and somehow gave Viper a life and busted the prophecy."

Hawkclaw looked thoughtful as he nodded to Shadow, "It makes sense now." A twig snapped in the forest and the two looked up, glancing warily at the forest around them. "Hey, Hawkclaw." "Yeah?" "Just a random question… but when Starclan cats come down to Earth are they just a ghost thing or do they have a body?" Hawkclaw looked at her like she was an alien creature and Shadow flushed, "Sorry, I know that was a weird question, I just wanted to know." "It's fine Starclan casts are usually-" he was cut off as they heard voices. "Come on! We're almost there! Don't you wanna see Hawkclaw?" "Don't tell me to hurry up, Soot's going really slowly!" "Hurry up Soot!" "Kits, I don't think this is a good idea." "We'll be fine! Mom's already there! Look, we're here!"

Viper bounded into the clearing and darted to Shadow's side, "Hi! I brought Twig and Soot made me take him too." Shadow nodded, smiling down at her daughter, she noticed Twig standing awkwardly at the edge of the clearing and called, "Twig, come meet your father." Twig looked up, surprise clearly written in his eyes. At Shadow's side Viper looked up at her and questioned, "Is Hawkclaw actually our dad?" Shadow nodded and Viper scrambled over to Twig and began to tell her brother something. Shadow watched them, happiness rising from her pelt.

"Shadow." Shadow looked up and replied, "What?" Soot was standing in front of her, "Can we talk? Alone?" Shadow tipped her head in confusion but nodded, "Just let me introduce the kits to Hawkclaw, then we can leave them here with him." she padded over to where Twig and Viper were now wrestling and called, "Come here you two." they stopped wrestling and bounded to Shadow's side. She led them over to where Hawkclaw was standing and gently nudged Twig in front of her, "Twig, meet Hawkclaw, your father. Hawkclaw meet Twig."

As soon as Shadow was certain that they would be fine she walked away, back towards Soot, "Let's go." they padded a little bit away from the clearing and then Shadow sat down, "What did you want to talk about?" Soot sat down, facing Shadow, "Shadow, can I be truthful right now? Well, when I saved you I was just hoping for a place to live for a few days and then go back to my wandering, I didn't really expect to get involved in the kits and everything else. I can see that whatever prophecy that you're involved in is getting closer to coming true. I hope you'll forgive me and not think that I'm a coward, but I don't want to be a part of this. When we go back into that clearing I'm telling the kits that I'm leaving and then I'll be gone." Shadow looked up at Soot and then replied, "I respect your decision."

"Thank you." Hawkclaw murmured, they stood to leave and were padding back through the forest when they heard, "MOM! MOM HELP!" Shadow looked at Soot and hissed, "Well? Make your decision now. Involved or not?" Soot looked at her for a moment and then confidently said, "I'm in."

They raced through the forest as fast as they could, but they reached the clearing only to see Hawkclaw disappearing with Twig and Viper dangling from his jaws. "He went to the Gloomforest camp, I know it." Shadow left the clearing and began to run through the woods, towards her old home. She could hear Soot running alongside her and was silently glad that she had someone else here with her. The leaves crunched under her paws and adrenaline hummed through her veins as she passed the scent border and entered the territory. She followed her nose to the old Thunderclan camp and marched in, ready to demand for them to give her kits back. But when she burst through the entrance the camp was hauntingly empty. The barrier rustled as Soot pushed his way through and when he reached her side Shadow muttered, "They moved their camp, how did I not see that coming? Of course they'd move their camp, I know where this camp is." she shook her head in annoyance and called to Soot, "We have to search the territory, maybe they didn't go far."

* * *

Shadow padded into the old Riverclan camp, ignoring the muck and filth that clung to her paws as she searched the Riverclan territory. She and Soot had searched the whole Thunderclan territory and when they didn't find anything they'd moved on to searching the Riverclan territory. Which led to what Shadow was doing now, searching the muddy riverbank and the old camp. When she exited the Riverclan camp she saw a shadowy figure slip soundlessly from the back of the camp and she swiftly sped after the retreating figure.

She lunged at the shadowed cat and brought it to the ground. It flailed around and landed a few hits on Shadow before she managed to pin the cat and then she flared her invisibility and lit up the cat's face. She almost didn't recognize the cat but the sneering face was impossible to forget, "Hello Wrenwing, nice to see you here." Wrenwing writhed under Shadow's paws and furiously spat, "Shadowblaze." Shadow rolled her eyes, "That was my name but not anymore. Now where's your camp?" Wrenwing glared at her and snarled, "I'm not telling you!" Shadow smiled and dug her claws deeper into Wrenwing's pelt. Wrenwing winced but still didn't spill. Shadow kept digging her claws in but Wrenwing had apparently gotten stronger since Shadow had seen her last.

"Shadow!" Shadow looked up and and saw two figures approaching from the rest of the Riverclan territory. As the figures came closer she saw that one of them was Soot, the other was a familiar cat that Shadow couldn't quite put a name to. Beneath her Wrenwing let out a strangled sounding squeak, "Antpelt!" Shadow tilted her head, was this muscular actually the awkward, skinny tom that'd became a traitor? As soon as Antpelt saw Wrenwing he darted forward and tried to shove Shadow off Wrenwing but Shadow shoved him back and Soot pinned him. Shadow looked at the two and began to piece together the little signals and emotions, Wrenwing and Antpelt were mates. She looked over at Soot and waved her paw around in a series of motions that she'd taught Soot, " _Hurt Antpelt in front of her and she'll eventually break._ " Soot nodded and them sank his claws into Antpelt, scoring long painful gashes in the tom's pelt. Wrenwing let out a gasp and tried to reach out to Antpelt but Shadow held her in place, knowing that this was a cruel method but right now Shadow was willing to do anything to get her kits.

After a few heartbeats later of Soot injuring Antpelt, Wrenwing broke, "Please stop…" she whispered, "Gore and Sandstar moved the camp to the Moon Crystal just let Antpelt go." Shadow sighed, apparently Wrenwing hadn't gotten mentally stronger. She silently motioned for Soot to knock Antpelt out, out loud she said, "Fine, let him go." Soot shoved a pawful of poppy seeds down Antpelt's throat and the tom's eyes glazed over as he fell into a heavy slumber. Soot let his limp body fall to the ground as Shadow took advantage of the distraction and dropped her clump of poppy seeds into Wrenwing's mouth. The Gloomforest would have no warning of their coming.

* * *

"Ready?" Shadow asked Soot as they crouched behind one of the hundreds of rocks near the Moon Crystal, "Always." came the reply from next to her, she could barely seen Soot's gray pelt, mainly because she'd convinced him to roll in a puddle of muck. "Ok," Shadow steadied her breathing, something inside of her was strangely anxious, "3, 2, 1, GO!" she yowled as she bolted down the sloped and jumped off a rock that was above the Gloomforest camp. She flew through the air, feeling like a bird for a few heartbeats before gravity took hold and she dropped like a stone. She landed in a roll and unsheathed her claws, ready for the fight of her life.

Immediately a crowd of snarling cats surrounded her, Shadow shut her eyes and let a sense of calm enter through her veins Shadow leapt forward with a snarl, every one of her powers was turned on. The faces of the cats in front of her blurred and faded until all she could see was glint of light on her blood covered claws. She felt no pain, only the hum of adrenaline. Her mind went on autopilot. She slashed, bite and ferociously attacked every cat that got in her way. When her senses finally returned Shadow looked around in horror, she stood in the center of a massacre.

Bodies lay dead all around her, the cat's eyes open and staring horrifiedly at empty air. Shadow looked at herself, blood covered her paws and muzzle. Her own blood dripped off her pelt from the multiple wounds she's acquired. Only one cat stood before her. Gore, the leader of the Gloomforest stared calmly at Shadow, as if she hadn't just killed everycat in the camp. He smiled, a strangely horrifying sight. Behind him something began to flash, Shadow looked past the tom and saw a dark portal flashing to life. Sandfire stood in front of it, two small shapes dangling from her jaw.

Shadow's vision tinted red, there was no way she'd let Sandfire take her kits. She ran at Gore, claws unsheathed, teeth bared in a snarl. Gore didn't back down, he ran and met her halfway. The two powerful cats clashed and the sky turned black. Shadow's power was running so high that it took Gore a few precious heartbeats to neutralize them and in that brief time Shadow darted in and delivered a powerful bite to Gore's exposed undersides. She darted away and waited for Gore to make the next lifted his head, a look of sadistic joy glinting in his eyes as he let out a fur-lifting cackle and charged at Shadow. What followed was a battle of pure skill, no powers whatsoever. Hundreds of strikes were exchanged, but each exchange only took a few seconds, each cat coming out with new injuries. The two wasted no time and went back for another exchange.

After another long set of exchanges Shadow and Gore drew away for a moment. As he nursed a nasty slash on his flank Gore let out a maniacal laugh, "I haven't had such a good battle since forever! I wish I didn't have to kill you." he snickered. By now Shadow had already come to the conclusion that Gore had lost his soul at some point in his life. Shadow felt her powers returning to her and she smiled grimly, time to give Gore what he deserved.

She bolted forward so fast she was sure that she'd heard a sonic boom behind her as she pushed her speed to the limit. She whizzed past Gore and slashed her claws into his face. Gore let out a guttural wail and whirled around faster than Shadow thought he could, "You have seen anything yet!" he snarled. Shadow ignored him and darted in, trying to land a few more hits. To her surprise this time Gore caught her and pinned her, it was as if he was expanding, growing bigger. With a start of surprise Shadow realized that Gore was growing bigger.

Within seconds Gore had become as big as a twoleg den. "I am not just the leader of the Gloomforest," he boomed, "I AM that Gloomforest!" he lowered his head down to look at Shadow, he smiled, "You are just an insignificant bug that I will crush, your powers are nothing." he lifted one of his paws, cupping Shadow on his pad, "You will die slowly, feeling the anguish of having your powers drained you." vine-like tentacles rose from Gore's pad and began to attach to Shadow.

A sharp pain formed inside of Shadow, it felt like someone was slowly extracting her internal organs from her body. Gore's giant face loomed in front of her, "Enjoying it little founderblood?" Shadow didn't respond. " _I can get out of this._ " she thought furiously, then an idea hit her, how much power can he take? She wondered, a plan brewing in her mind. She took a deep breath and stopped trying to keep her power within her, she let if flow out of her freely. On top of that she forcefully pushed it out of herself, it hurt extremly but she pushed on.

At some point Shadow realized that Gore was the embodiment of anger, hate and fear, he'd been able to drain her because she'd felt anger, hate and fear. Gore loved those emotions, but what about happiness, love and joy? Shadow shut her eyes and concentrated, using pure willpower Shadow tapped into the power flowing out of her and began to slip her happiest memories into the stream of power, sending happiness, love and joy into Gore. as she sent out the feelings she relived the memories.

* * *

 _Shadow opened her eyes, a large face stared down at her, it smiled as she looked at it. Some part of Shadow felt safe and happy as she looked at this face, she turned her head and her eyes landed on the heaps of fur around her. Shadow let out a happy mewl and curled back up, content and happy._

* * *

Shadow smiled as she recalled her first memory, she still felt wrapped up in the comfort of the memory and the angered roar of Gore didn't reach her, instead she reached in and pulled out another memory.

* * *

" _I did it!" a five day old Shadow squealed, the kit stood triumphantly on top of a rock. She'd finally made the climb and had joined her littermates at the top. She jumped in the air, squealing in joy. Storm and Birch surrounded her, both of them were grinning. "We're on top of the world!" Birch declared as the three of them stood on top of that rock, feeling the wind ruffle their fur._

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Gore bellowed as Shadow emerged from the memory, she just smiled at Gore, "It's time for you to experience happiness, joy and love." Gore howled in pain, apparently those emotions physically hurt him. "NOOOOOO!" he screamed as Shadow went to retrieve the last memory.

* * *

 _Shadow looked down at the two little creatures lying beside her in the nest. She gently nuzzled the soft fur of the newborn kits and felt the pure unfiltered love pouring from within her as she looked at the beautiful kits that she'd brought into the world._

* * *

"No…" Shadow realized that Gore had shrank back down to normal size and was curled up on the ground. She looked around for Sandfire and found that she was still next to the portal. Only one thing had changed, the portal was almost open.

Shadow reached for the speed that she'd had since her birth and was shocked to find that it was gone. Gore had succeeded, her powers were gone. But that didn't stop Shadow, she bolted forward, claws outstretched. She reached Sandfire and her claws raked Sandfire's nose. She lifted a paw and prepared to strike that fatal blow but a force slammed into her side and knocked her away from Sandfire.

"No!" she snarled, she slammed her hind legs into the cat's underbelly and flipped them off of her. She made another break for Sandfire and her kits before the cat sank their claws into Shadow's hind leg and pulled her down. Shadow spun around and found that Gore was clinging to her leg, keeping her from reaching Sandfire, "Get off you piece of crowfood!" Shadow wrenched her paw out of his grasp and slashed his already slashed face with her claws.

"You won't get to them in time," Gore gasped, "I won't let you." Shadow lunged at Gore and flipped him over pinning him with her paws, "Then I'll just kill you." she snarled, she sank her teeth into Gore's throat and she kept closing her jaw until she felt warm, wet blood coating her muzzle. Gore let out a gurgling laugh, then a light of hate filled his eyes and he surged upwards, sinking his teeth into her throat before he died . Shadow let out a gasp of pain before her body fell, through her fading vision Shadow saw Sandfire step into the portal with Viper and Twig.

Shadow had failed.

 **A/N Hey guys, I just wanna say this, I never actually expected to finish this story, but it was an awesome journey. You guys are awesome, as of right now Shadows has 707 views, that's amazing. It's make me so happy to know that people are actually enjoying my story. ^u^**

 **Shout out to FaeGhostReader, Whiteclaw69, boaflower664, and dorsle5 for following . Another shout out to FaeGhostReader, Whiteclaw69, and boaflower664 for favoriting the story too.**

 **To anyone who left a review, thank you so much, it's nice to know that some people are enjoying the story.**

 **Special shout out to all of my friends who encouraged me while I was writing this (I don't even know if you're gonna be reading this XD) I'm not gonna name names, but you know who you are. By the way, check out Silverstar's Wattpad, she has some good stories- user/Silverstar175**

 **Also I've decided to make a sequel, it's gonna be called The Snake Mark (TSM). I'll probably publish the first chapter sometime next week (if I survive my exams *shudder*). I might also publish a preview sometime tomorrow.**

 **-Viper**

 **For Silverstar- ^u^ murp**


	24. TSM preview re-upload

**A/N Enjoy this preview! EDIT 1/19/18 TSM has been out for a while, didn't know if you guys knew that. Also Shaodws has passed 1000 views! Yay! Thank you everyone who's read this!**

"MOM! MOM HELP!" I scream. The minute Mom and Soot left the clearing Hawkclaw had changed, he'd immediately tried to grab me and Twig. I may not be good at fighting, but I have pretty good reflexes. I saw his paw reaching for us and dove to the side, dragging Twig with me. Now we're running around in a deadly game of tag, if he catches us… well I don't know what would happen, I don't want to know. While I was lost in my thoughts my paws kept running, keeping me away from Hawkclaw, but since I wasn't watching where I was going… I ran into a tree, yep just completely smashed my face into the tree bark and let me say this, tree bark tastes horrid.

I actually think Hawkclaw paused for a moment, surprised by my stupidity but I couldn't tell, he snatched me by my scruff and continued to chase after my brother as if he didn't have a kit dangling from his jaws. But then again I didn't exactly weight that much. "Run Twig!" I yell, hoping that at least he would be able to escape, luck apparently hates me. Even as Hawkclaw chased after my brother I was trying to escape, I waved my paws around, trying to find a place to sink my claws into. I could almost reach his neck with my hind paws, now that would've been awesome, if I'd managed to kill Hawkclaw from where I was. I could however reach his chin with my forepaws if I stretched upwards, I unsheathed my claws and swung at his chin. My claws sank into Hawkclaw's flesh and he let out a grunt of pain. His blood dripped from the wound onto my head, great.

While all this was happening Twig was still running from Hawkclaw, he didn't notice until too late that Hawkclaw had stopped. Leaves sprayed up as Twig tried to make a hasty retreat, keyword, tried, he didn't even get a tail length away before Hawkclaw grabbed him and now both of us were hanging from our "father's" jaws. The world started to shimmer and blur, "What's happening?" I heard Twig call, but I didn't have an answer to that, I didn't know either. Two very indistinct figures ran into the clearing, I think that it was Mom and Soot, but my vision was too blurry to see whether I was right or not. Then the world faded away and I fell into darkness.

 **OK people, not to call anyone out on this but, this story is _COMPLETE_ and it is continued in my next book TSM. IDK if anyone read the AN at the begining.**


End file.
